Életem házimanóként
by Illango
Summary: A My life as a house elf fordítása, az író Caprigrrl Lannoire engedélyével került fel. Hermionét házimanóvá változtatják a Zsebpiszok közben, eladják, és megveszi kedvenc mardekárosunk:
1. Az átok

Életem házimanóként

1. fejezet – Az átok

A Zsebpiszok köz sikátorai zsúfoltak voltak ezen a délután.

Az utcákon százféle varázsló és boszorkány nyüzsgött, sötét csuklyák mögül meresztették a szemüket, vagy megvetően fixírozták a mocskos, macskaköves utcát, tudomást sem véve a körülöttük lévőkről. Valamilyen rejtélyes okból kifolyólag a Zsebpiszok köz utcái mindig természetellenesen és komoran csendesek maradtak, és folyton félhomályosnak tűntek, még ha ragyogott is fölöttük a nap.

Egy púpos öreg boszorkány Viszályszító bájitallal teli üvegekket árusított száraz, sipító hangon, míg egy gyanús, sötét varázsló sárkány epekövet cserélt galleonra egy sarokban. A boltok koszos kirakataiban hátborzongató tárgyakat halmoztak fel.

Hermione végigosont a Zsebpiszok köz sötét, nyirkos, piszkos utcáin, mélyen a szemébe húzva a csuklyáját. Arca a csuklya alatt eltorzult az undortól. A Zsebpiszok köz egyáltalán nem egy jómódú griffendélesnek, vagy iskolaelsőnek való hely volt. Emlékeztette magát, miért is volt itt.

- Már csak egy megálló - mormolta magának Hermione, ahogy rápillantott a kezében tartott papírra. - Már csak egy megálló és végre kijutok innen.

- Hebridai feketesárkány pikkelyek - állt a lapon, Hermione kecses, rendezett kézírásával. - Búdongó balzsam, hurú tüske, randalór nedv.

A lista utolsó eleme nem lett volna szabad, hogy egy diák kezébe kerüljön, tekintve, hogy igencsak robbanásveszélyes, és a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium szigorúan ellenőrizte, hogy ki férhet hozzá.

De ez nem ijesztette el Hermionét. Ezek a bájital hozzávalók egy kutatásához kellettek, amit késő éjjelenként végzett a pincében. Az utolsó néhány hozzávalót nem árulták az Abszol úton, nyilvánvaló okokból. És Hermione ismerte a helyet, ahol a feketekereskedelem fényes nappal folyt.

Nem mintha szeretett volna a Zsebpiszok közben lenni.

Ahogy egy sarokra ért, egy hangos csődületbe botlott. Ösztönösen megtorpant. Egy nagy embertömeg gyűlt össze egy emelvény körül, bámulva valamit, nagy volt a lökdösődés, kiabálás, ordítozás. Hermione kíváncsian közelebb merészkedett. Már sok furcsa és szörnyű dolggal találkozott Roxfortban, de amit most látott maga előtt, az volt a legrosszabb. Házimanók ketrecekben, megbilincselve, egymáshoz kötözve mintha rabszolgák lennének.

Hermione hirtelen megállt, és a dühtől falfehéren bámult. Árverés volt. Az árverés vezetője, egy visszataszító, zsíros hajú és ugyanolyan zsíros bajuszú férfi rekedt hangon bemondta minden házimanó árát, sétabotjával rámutatva a ketrecekre és a rácsukat vadul ütögetve. A házimanók a ketrecekben a félelemtől nyöszörögve kuporogtak.

Hermione döbbenetében és felháborodásában szinte megnémult. Hogy merészelik? Lázasan járt az agya. A M.A.J.O.M elnökeként Hermione tudta, hogy tennie kell valami drasztikusat, hogy felszabadítsa azokat a szegény házimanókat. Az agyában mindenfajta gyilkos gondolatok kavarogtak, melyek visszatérő elemei voltak a robbanó gömbök, lángoló kések, hegyes lándzsák és sárkányok. De még mielőtt még fel tudta volna emelni a varázspálcáját, hogy kiszórjon néhány jó kis rontást és átkot az árverésvezető felé, egy hűvös, vontatott hang mellette megzavarta.

- Érdekes itt látni téged, Granger.

Hermione megfordult, hogy szembenézzen Draco Malfoyjal, akivel most a legkevésbé akart találkozni, vagy egyáltalán, soha nem akart látni.

- Mit keresel te egy ilyen helyen? - kérdezte a fiú, hangjából csak úgy sütött a lenézés.

- Semmi közöd hozzá, Malfoy.

- Jöttél hogy vásárolj magadnak néhány házimanót Granger? Jól jönne egy csapat szolga, hogy cipelje utánad azokat a nehéz könyveket, mi?

Hermione majdnem megfulladt dühében. - Házimanókat _vásárolni_? Ne is haragudj Malfoy, de én nem vagyok egy gazdag családból származó szívtelen, könyörtelen sznob, aki szereti kínozni a manókat különösebb okok nélkül. Ellentétben egyes emberekkel.

- Óh, de érzékenyek vagyunk ma! – gúnyolódott.

Mielőtt még meglegyintethette volna a pálcáját, hogy bemutasson a legpusztítóbb átkai közül egyet, egy drágakövekkel díszített sétapálca lépett be a látóterébe és óvatosan arrébbtolta Dracót. Hermione azonnal észrevette, hogy a bot tetejére egy kígyóból font M betűt véstek.

Aki a sétapálcát tartotta, Lucius Malfoy volt. Hermione lejjebb eresztette a pálcáját, sürgős késztetést érezve arra, hogy mielőbb elhúzza a csíkot.

- Nocsak, nocsak. Mit látnak szemeim? - mormolta Lucius halk, vészjósló hangon. Hermione úgy érezte, mintha az ereiben megfagyna a vér. Az összes düh, amit egy perccel ezelőtt érzett hűvös, elővigyázatos óvatosságba fordult, mely már-már félelemmel volt határos. Reménytelenül kereste a kiutat, de mintha földbe gyökerezett volna a lába.

- Egy fiatal eltévedt kis sárvérű, - kommentálta Lucius. - Ez az a Granger, ugye, Draco? Draco hirtelen elcsendesedett, és bólintott. A fejét egy kissé lehajtotta, a szemét a földre szegezte tisztelettudóan.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy ilyen mugliszületésű boszorkány, mint te, mit keres egy ilyen helyen? Lucius megvetően tekintett Hermionéra, mintha csak egy visszataszító bogarat tanulmányozna, majd figyelmét a fiára fordította. - Draco, kérlek mutasd meg Miss Grangernek a kiutat a Zsebpiszok közből. Ez nem az ő fajtájának való hely. – Draco undorodva, de némán Hermione karjáért nyúlt. Hermione elrántotta a kezét.

- Kitalálok innen egyedül is, köszönöm. – válaszolta csendesen, a haragtól kipirulva.

- Nagyon jó. Akkor javaslom, hogy mutasd is be.

Hermione undorodva elhagyta a helyet. Rémes népség, gondolta mérgesen. A Malfoyok mind ugyanolyanok: szörnyűek, kegyetlenek, és kimondhatatlanul arrogánsak. Valószínűleg azért voltak itt, hogy még több házimanót tegyenek a rabszolgájukká! Megborzongott az utálattól. Balra fordult, elkerülve néhány gyanús kinézetű boszorkányt, és pontosan a Borgins and Burkes előtt kötött ki. Hermione sóhajtott, és megnézte a listáját. Ez volt az. Még mindig a papírt nézve egyet előrelépett…

… És belebotlott egy eléggé baljóslatú küllemű varázslóba.

Az illető meglepett, dühös ordításába egy összetörő üveg össze nem téveszthető zaja keveredett.

- Nézz magad elé, idióta! Ezek a mai fiatal boszorkák… nem tudják, hogy tisztelni kell a náluk idősebbeket. Gyere ide, te lány!

Hermione feltápászkodott a földről, leporolva magát és bocsánatkéréseket hebegve. Borzasztóan megijedt, amikor hirtelen megjelent előtte a varázsló. Idősnek tűnt. Fehér szakálla és vastag, szürke szemöldöke volt hosszú, gubancos hajjal, ami igencsak fésülésre szorult. A vaskos gyapjúkabátja helyenként meg volt foltozva kifakult olívazöld anyaggal. Halkan szitkozódott, ahogy megpróbált felkelni.

- Annyira sajnálom, uram – hebegte Hermione, ahogy felsegítette. Ekkor vette észre, hogy a pálcájára esett, és az eltörött. – Én… én nem láttam önt, és…

- Nem láttál? Hát vak vagy? – kiabálta felháborodottan. Aztán lenézett, és hirtelen elcsendesedett. Hermione is lenézett, és meglátta mi okozta a váratlan csendet, és rájött, hogy nem csak a pálcája volt az egyetlen dolog, ami eltörött az esésben.

Az idősödő varázsló színes, fúvott üvegből készült bájitalos palackokat cipelt, amelyekről Hermione rögtön tudta, hogy mindegyik választékosan tervezett és rendkívül drága lehetett, de most a járdán hevertek tucatnyi sokszínű üvegszilánkként.

Hangtalanul álltak néhány másodpercig.

- Te kis FÉREG! – vicsorgott a mágus. – Pontosan olyan vagy, mint a házimanóm, ő is mindig összetör mindent, amihez hozzáér!

- Annyira sajnálom uram, de kifizetem –

- Ebből a fajtából ezek voltak az utolsók, te nyavalygó kölyök! Nem tudok már többet vásárolni! Ezek kobold kézművesek által fújt, borzasztóan ritka bájitalos üvegek voltak! - A feje már lila volt a dühtől. - Nagyon meg fogod még bánni, hogy egyáltalán találkoztál Barquel-lel, az idézővel! _Nindius Satacforia!_

Még mielőtt Hermione egyáltalán reagálni tudott volna, Barquel kihúzta a pálcáját, és a lányra szegezve a varázslat szavait mormogta. Hermione hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha zsugorodna. Rápillantott a kezeire. Az eddigi fehér bőre fakó zöldesbarnává színeződött, és hosszú, vékony ujjai egyre inkább megvastagodtak, megrövidültek és csontosabbá váltak.

Rémülten érezte, hogy fülei megnyúlnak, ahogy ő mind kisebbre ment össze. Végül mindössze már csak egy méter magas volt.

Felnézett. Barquel elment, otthagyva az összetört bájitalos üvegjei darabkáit a járdán. Hermione átlépett az üvegcserepeken. Meglepődött, milyen könnyűnek érezte magát. Próbaképpen megnézte a tükörképét az üvegcserepekben, és hirtelen visszahúzódott, azt kívánva, bárcsak ne látta volna jól. A látvány, ami fogadta rémülettel töltötte el.

Házimanóvá változott.

Hermione kétségbeesetten állt egyedül a Zsebpiszok közben, mindössze egy törött pálcával felfegyverkezve…


	2. A kúria

2. fejezet – A kúria

Hermione a járdán ült, a széttört pálcáját forgatva a kezében. Rémültnek és reménytelennek tűnt, és úgy nézett ki, mintha bármelyik pillanatban kicsordulhatna a könny a hatalmas, fényes szemeiből. Hermione nem szokott hozzá a házimanó léthez. Megmenteni őket egy életen át tartó rabszolgasorstól, az oké, de házimanó _lenni?_ Ez már sok volt ahhoz, hogy fel tudja dolgozni.

- És most mit fogok tenni? – sírdogált. Reménytelenül próbálta összeilleszteni a pálcát, úgy tartva a széttört darabokat egymáshoz, mintha valami puszta mágneses erő vagy isteni csoda összeforraszthatná az eltört fát és széthasadt unikornisfarok-szőrt. Semmi sem történt, ahogy azt várta is. – Mit fogok most tenni? – ismételte meg. Leejtette a darabokat, és a kezébe temette az arcát.

Hirtelen egy mérhetetlenül nagy árnyék esett rá.

- Nocsak, nocsak. Mit látok?

Hermione felnézett, a legrosszabbtól tartva. Egy magas fenyegető alak tornyosult fölé, kérdőn nézve rá. A férfi hatalmas testét foltozott kabát takarta, csuklyája befedte a fél arcát, amitől egy hihetetlenül nagy paplannak nézett ki.

– Egy elveszett házimanó, mi?

Hermione meg sem kísérelt válaszolni.

A férfi meglátta a törött pálcát a manó kezében, összevonta a szemöldökét, majd rápillantott az üvegcserepekre. Megrázta a fejét.

– Te jó isten, mit csináltál? A gazdád kirúgott, miután eltörted a pálcáját és azokat a drága bájitalos üvegeket, ugye? Látom, mert emberi ruha van rajtad. – Ekkor vette észre Hermione, hogy még mindig a kabátját és a ruháját viseli.

– Hát elég nagy bajban vagy.

Hermione szeme csillogott. Úgy nézett ki, mintha rögtön elsírná magát.

- Ugyan már, semmi szükség erre. – mondta gyengéden a férfi, akiről Hermione feltételezte, hogy egy félóriás. Felvette a pálcát, és Hermione rémületére a csatornába hajította.

- Pontosan tudom, hol találhatsz magadnak egy új gazdát. Egy házimanó család nélkül, akit szolgálhatna, valóban szerencsétlen…

Elindult, és visszapillantott Hermionéra, hogy kövesse. Elveszve, zavarodottan és szorongva ment utána, hisz nem volt más lehetősége mint követni, de a fájdalmas nyomás a mellkasában pontosan elárulta neki, hova mennek.

oooOOOooo

- Ötven galleon! Jól hallottam, hatvan galleon? Nem, ötvenöt galleon. Ötvenöt galleont ajánlott a fiatalember! Hatvan! Hatvanöt! Az ön ellenében asszonyom. Tehát hatvanöt. Hatvanöt galleon először… Másodszor... Eladva a harmadik sorban lévő hölgynek, köszönöm asszonyom…

Hermione hallotta a bemondó kiabálást, ahogy közelebbfurakodott. Egyre inkább émelygett, és a gyomra háborgott.

- A 45-ös tétel egy fiatal hím házimanó – az árverésvezető megütögette a sétabotjával az említett házimanó ketrecét. A 45-ös tétel a félelemtől nyöszörögve öszekuporodott a ketrece sarkában. – Egészséges, most kezdi a szolgálatot. Szorgalmas, lojális, és nagyon alázatos. Kikiáltási ára 40 galleon!

Hermione nézte, ahogy a varázslók és boszorkányok licitálnak, hogy rabszolgasorsba taszíthassák a fiatal házimanót. A düh, amit korábban érzett, teljes tehetetlenségnek adta át a helyét. Házimanóként nagyon kicsinek érezte magát. Nem szerette ezt az érzést. Azon gondolkozott, vajon meddig tart ez a varázslat, és mikor lesz újra ember.

- Először, másodszor… Eladva a hátul lévő úrnak, köszönöm uram…

- Hahó! Olaf! – kiáltotta az óriás. A hangja átsüvített az utcán, mindenki hátrafordult. Az árverésvezető kenetteljesen elmosolyodott és válaszolt:

- Uric! Ó, mit hoztál magaddal?

Mindenki a nyakát nyújtogatva nézett Hermionéra. Néhányan ujjal mutogattak rá és ő elpirult a rászegeződő tekintetektől, az itt-ott feltörő nevetéstől és a kuncogástól, amit a ruhája váltott ki az emberekből.

- Csak az egyik házimanóm – mennydörgött az óriás. – Van szobád még egynek?

- Mi a baj vele, Uric? Nem felel meg az elvárásaidnak? - röhögött fel az árverésvezető.

Az óriás megrázta a fejét. – Nem, csak nem tudom fizetni a fenntartását, ez minden. Két házimanó elég nekem. Úgy döntöttem, hogy ettől megszabadulok.

- Hát jó. – A férfi intett az egyik eléggé visszataszító kinézetű asszisztensének. – Vidd föl, és adj neki rendes öltözetet. Házimanó ruhát.

Az óriás lehajolt Hermionéhoz. – Vigyázz magadra, hallod?

Hermione bólintott. Durván megragadták a vállát, és hátrafelé terelték. Visszapillantva látta hogy az aukcióvezető ellenszenves asszisztense az, aki a pódium felé taszigálja. Az óriást kereste a szemével. Az intett, és eltűnt a tömegben.

- Hm, mi van itt? – az aukcióvezető gúnyosan mosolygott Hermionéra, úgy vizsgálva őt, mintha egy gusztustalan bogár lenne, épp úgy, mint korábban Lucius Malfoy.

_- Ez a második alkalom, hogy undorodva néztek rám - _gondolta Hermione fintorogva. - _És valószínűleg nem is az utolsó. - _De ellentétben Lucius Malfoyjal az árverésvezető nem volt olyan ügyes hogy eltitkolja ezt az ellenszenvet.

- Mit grimaszolsz itt? – kérdezte, és nemes egyszerűséggel oldalba bökte Hermionét a sétabotjával. Hermione legszívesebben kikaparta volna a szemét, de bölcsen nem tett semmit. – Nem szeretem azokat, akiknek van lelkük. Minél előbb megszabadulok tőled, annál jobb.

_- Ez az érzés kölcsönös _– akarta mondani Hermione. De nem igazán akarta, hogy megint megbökjék.

A férfi újra a tömeg felé fordult, hogy elárverezzen egy másik házimanót (46-os tétel), ezalatt az asszisztensek elvették Hermione régi ruháját, és egy párnahuzatot adtak helyette. Hermione dühbe gurult. - _Amint visszatérek az emberi alakomba - _gondolta mérgesen - _tenni fogok valamit ez ellen. _

- Az idő pénz, siess manó – mormolta fenyegetően az árverésvezető, a botjával egy üres ketrec felé irányítva Hermionét.

Hermione a szemét meresztette. _Semmilyen körülmények között nem megyek oda be. _

- Nos? – az árverésvezető feje lila volt a dühtől. – Befelé!

Egy rövid ideig hezitált, majd lenyelve az undorát és a büszkeségét, Hermione előrébblépett, elátkozva az aukciókat, a gazdag családokat, és az embereket egyszerre. Az aukcióvezető türelmetlenkedve, durván belerúgott Hermionéba, aki fejjel előre landolt a ketrecben.

A rossz érzés a gyomrában növekedett. Hatásos átkok sorát zúdította gondolatban az árverésvezető fejére, de okosan hallgatott. A korábbi kutatásaiból a házimanókról annyit már megtanult, hogy a durva bánásmódot viszonylag türelmesen fogadják. Nem akarta, hogy bárki tudja, hogy ő valójában Hermione Granger, egy boszorkány. A Zebpiszok köz nem az a hely, ahol az ember felfedheti, hogy sárvérű.

- Ez a példány, ahogy önök bizonyára meg is figyelték, minőségi darab, kedves barátom Uric Fidus ajándékozta. Épp most bocsátották el a szolgálatból. Ahogy látják, valószínűleg keményen dolgzik és elég energikus. – Az árverésvezető megkopogtatta a ketrec tetejét a botjával, Hermionéra nézve, aki lekuporodott belül.

- Kikiáltási ár: 35 galleon.

_Jaj, gyerünk,_ - gondolta Hermione, - _ennél biztosan többet érek. _

- 40 galleont hallottam? Igen, negyven galleon, hölgyem.

Hermione kibámult a rácsok között, hogy lássa a látványosságot, ahogyan rabszolgává teszik.

Végigpásztázta a tömeget. _Szóval ezek azok az emberek, akiknek valószínűleg a rabszolgájuk leszek életem hátralevő részére – _megborzongott - _hacsak nem hozom helyre a varázsigét. Meg kell találnom azt az őrült Barquelt, mielőtt még a bűbáj maradandóvá válik._

Hirtelen észrevett valamit, amitől kiverte a víz. Draco Malfoy volt ott Lucius Malfoyjal. - _Tehát igazam volt - _gondolta gyászosan. - _Azért jöttek, hogy még több házimanót vásároljanak. - _És Hermione iszonyodva vette észre, hogy Draco pontosan felé mutatott.

Lucius lehajolt, mondott valamit a fiának, egyenesen Hermione felé nézve. Draco komolyan bólintott. Újra egy pillantást vetve Hermionéra, Lucius halványan grimaszolt, majd felemelte kesztyűs kezét.

- Ötven galleon! Ötven galleon a bőkezű Mr. Malfoytól, nagyon köszönöm uram… - az árverésvezető kínosan mosolygott, a szokásos durva hangja hirtelen olajossá vált. A Lucius körül állók körülnéztek és lassan, nagyon lassan arrébhúzódtak és elsomfordáltak, mintha a levegő hirtelen hideggé vált volna.

Egy gőgösnek tűnő férfi a pódiumhoz közel nem nézett ki olyan elfogódottnak, mint mindenki más, amikor megemlítették a Lucius Malfoy nevet. Mindenki feltételezte, hogy az úr külföldi. Gazdagnak látszott, és sikeresnek. Elég szélesnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy megtöltsön egy egész ruhásszekrényt, és úgy is nézett ki, mintha ruhásszekrényt viselne. Húsos kezét hanyagul felemelte.

- 60 galleon a francia Monsieur Thenardier-től! Jól hallom, hetven galleon?

Hermione látta, ahogy Lucius újra lehajol a fiához, ez alkalommal már némi kétellyel a szemében. Draco felnézett, épp olyan finomkodó arckifejezéssel, mint az apja, és határozottan bólintott. És hogy az elhatározását megerősítse, még egyszer rámutatott Hermionéra.

Bár sugárzott róla, hogy helyteleníti, Lucius Malfoy fölemelte a kezét, és így kiáltott:

- Kilencven!

Az aukcióvezető majdnem leesett a székéről. Kilencven galleon egy házimanóért? Zsebkendőjével megtörölte a homlokát, szemei a mohóságtól csillogtak. Nem akart várni.

- Eladva! Eladva a nagyvonalú Mr. Malfoynak, nagyon köszönöm uram, meg kell, hogy mondjam, igazán kitűnően néz ma ki…

A tömeg gyorsan félrehúzódott, mikor Lucius előrement, hogy elvigye a házimanóját.

Draco benézett a ketrecbe és elmosolyodott, szemei hidegen csillogtak, és a mosolya egyáltalán nem volt barátságos. Hermione a ketrec túlsó sarkába húzódott.

Az aukcióvezető folytatta a szégyentelen hízelgését. Lucius ügyet sem vetett rá, felemelte a ketrecet, és intett Dracónak hogy kövesse. A ketrecben Hermione émelygő érzése egyre fokozódott. Behunyta a szemét, és kényszerítette magát, hogy nyugodt maradjon, de amint Lucius elindult, a ketrec himbálózása sem segített sokat.

_- A Malfoyoknak fogok dolgozni_ - gondolta Hermione iszonyodva. - _Azt hiszem, rosszul leszek. _

Kihajolt a ketrec rácsai közül, és fesztelenül lehányta Lucius Malfoy gyönyörű fekete csizmáit.

oooOOOooo

- Elég arcátlan voltál – kommentálta Draco Malfoy, ahogy kinyitotta Hermione ketrecét – hogy teljesen lehánytad az apám csizmáit. Jól megadtad az első benyomást magadról.

Hermione elpirult zavarában. – Nem volt szándékos - mondta, de nem hangzott túl meggyőzően. – Sajnálom.

- Ne tedd. – mondta Draco, önelégülten mosolyogva, miközben levette a csizmáit. Draco szobájában voltak, néhány órával ezelőtt tértek vissza a Zsebpiszok közből. – Azt hiszem, megérdemelte.

Hermionénak nem jött ki hang a torkán. _Mit mondott Malfoy?_

- Na ne csak állj ott - mondta gúnyosan. – Szedd össze a csizmáimat, akaszd fel a kabátomat és ügyelj a tűzre. Egyáltalán nem képeztek ki?

Hermione elmotyogott egy bocsánatkérést, és kábultan sietett teljesíteni a parancsokat. _Úristen, mit csinálok? – _gondolta Hermione, miközben levette Draco válláról a kabátot és felakasztotta._ - Házimanó lettem, eltört a pálcám, elárvereztek, mint egy tárgyat, a Malfoy kúriában állok Draco Malfoy szobájában és cseléd vagyok. Még egy meglepetés, és esküszöm, hogy szívinkfartusom lesz. _

Kivágódott az ajtó.

Hermionénak elakadt a lélegzete.

- Draco, hát megérkeztél! – hallotta Narcissa Malfoy hangját.

Hermione bár dermedten állt és ki-kihagyott a szívverése, azt azért még észrevette, hogy Narcissa lélegzetelállítóan szép. Szőke fürtjei az elegánsan omlottak a vállára, és koronaként a fejére feltűzött tincseit kicsi drágakövek díszítették. Az alakjára szabott egyedi ruhakölteménye nagyon drágának tűnt, és egyszerre királynőinek, és bájosnak is nézett ki. Hermionét sárga irigység öntötte el.

- Anya, csak pár órára mentem el – mondta Draco unottan, bosszúságát jól elrejtve.

- Ó, drágaságom, azért ugyanúgy hiányoztál. Ez az az új házimanó? – pillantott Hermionére.

- Igen, Apa vásárolta…

- Állj – vágott közbe Narcissa. Erősen koncentrálva összevonta a szemöldökét. Hermione meglepetésére szimatolva körbenézett a szobában, mintha megfázott volna, vagy mintha észlelne valamit.

– Sárvérű szagot érzek – mormogta.

Narcissa arcának elváltozása megijesztette Hermionét. Egy pillanattal korábban még szép volt, de most úgy nézett ki, mintha valami ocsmány szagot érezne, finom vonásai visszataszítóan eltorzultak.

- Jaj, ne légy már bolond Anya - mondta vontatottan Draco. – Rajtad és rajtam kívűl nincs senki a szobában.

_- És rajtam, _gondolta Hermione, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne vegyék észre.

- De érzem! – bizonygatta Narcissa. – Sárvérű bűz van a szobában.

- Pihenned kéne egy kicsit Anya – sóhajtotta Draco, és finoman az ajtó felé tolta. – Miért nem sétálsz egyet a szökőkutaknál?

- Talán igazad van, drágám – mondta Narcissa, hirtelen fáradtabb hangon. – Ja, és szólj annak a manónak, hogy mossa ki a kabátodat. Lehet, hogy belebotlottál valami mocskos sárvérűbe, amikor a Zsebpiszok közben voltál. Szia, drágám – mondta, és megcsókolta a homlokán.

Draco becsukta az ajtót, az égre szegezte a szemét, és ledobta magát az ágyára. Hermione döbbenten és szótlanul állt a kabát mellett.

Draco törte meg először a csendet. – Ez Narcissa volt, egyébként – mondta. Felállt, a szekrényéhez ment, kivett egy öltözet ruhát, és egy bolyhos törülközőt, és elindult a fürdőszoba felé.

- Ő az úrnőd, akinek kérdés nélkül kell engedelmeskedned – folytatta Draco. – Valószínűleg érezte a sárvérű szagot a kabátomon, amikor belebotlottam abba a Grangerbe, szóval jó lenne, ha kimosnád, mielőtt megvádol engem, hogy az ellenséggel cimborálok.

Belépett a fürdőszobába, és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót. Egy kis idővel ezután már hallani lehetett a víz csobogását.

- A francba – mormolta kétségbeesve Hermione.


	3. A vacsora

3. fejezet – A vacsora

Hermione pánikba esett.

Először rendszertelen köröket rótt, köröket húzva a pazar, borvörös szőnyegen. Kezeit tördelte, és magában beszélt. - _Muszáj megtalálnom azt az idióta Barquel-t - _mormogta magának, _hogy visszacsinálja ezt a nyomorult bűbájt, _(ami egyáltalán nem látszott úgy, mintha visszacsinálható lenne) _aztán_ _vissza kell menjek az Abszol útra venni egy új pálcát, és megígérem, hogy soha de soha többé nem megyek a Zsebpiszok közbe egy megbízható felnőtt nélkül. De hogy fogok innen kijutni?_

Nagy levegőt vett, hogy megnyugodjon. _NYUGODTNAK kell maradnom, _mondta magának. _Tiszta fejre van szükségem. Hol szerezhetek először információt a varázslókról? Vagy az ördögbe is, idéző mágusokról biztosan sokat tudnak a Malfoyok…_

Tüzetesen átvizsgálta a szobát.

Hatalmas volt.

De a „hatalmas", valószínűleg enyhe kifejezés volt. A plafon a végtelenségbe nyúlt, sötétségbe veszve. Az aranyozott kristálycsillár nem volt felkapcsolva, de Hermione úgy gondolta, pompásan néz ki, ha este meggyújtják. Mesterien kidolgozott sárkány- és kígyómintázatú falikárpitok lógtak függönyként a falakról, a pazar szőnyegekkel borított padlóra. Bonyolultan faragott, antik, fényezett erdei fenyőből vagy mahagóniból készült bútorok álltak különböző helyeken, ízlésesen elrendezve.

Középen egy selyem lepedőkkel bevont széles baldachinos ágy állt, amin bársonnyal beborított díszpárnákat helyeztek el. A látványt tökéletességét csak az csökkentette, hogy teljesen fel volt túrva.

És ott… a sarokban, Hermione észrevette, amit keresett.

Egy könyvespolcot.

Tökéletes.

Nagy volt, impozáns, és annyira gyönyörű, hogy akár múzeumba is kerülhetett volna.

Könyvek sorakoztak a polcokon, néhányuk elnyűtt, néhányat frissen nyomtattak, néhány puha kötésű, néhány keményfedelű… - _Valamit biztosan találok bennük_ - gondolta Hermione - _ami választ ad a problémámra. _

Próbaképpen tett néhány lépést a könyvespolc felé. Mikor előtte állt, felemelte a fejét, hogy elolvassa a címeket, de nagy bosszúságára az összes könyv valami felismerhetetlen idegen nyelven íródott.

_- Nem is tudtam, hogy Malfoy beszél idegen nyelven - _gondolta Hermione, nem túl szívesen fogadva a tényt, hogy Malfoy többet tud őnála. De még mielőtt egy könyvhöz is hozzáérhetett volna, a fürdőszobaajtóban megfordult a zár.

Hermionénak akkorát dobbant a szíve, hogy úgy érezte, menten kiugrik a helyéről.

Sietve fölvette a kabátot, épp akkor, amikor Draco kilépett a fürdőszobából elegáns lovaglóruhába öltözve. Úgy nézett Hermionéra, mintha csak először fedezné föl a létezését.

- Mi van? – kérdezte, miközben letörölte a haját a törülközővel. – Még azt a nyomorult kabátot sem tudtad elrakni? És miért nem gyújtottad meg a kandallót? Nem mondtam meg elég pontosan, hogy mi a feladatod? Dermesztően hideg van itt.

_- Nyár közepe van - _akarta mondani Hermione, de aztán észrevette, hogy _tényleg _hűvös van. Draco szobájában mindig tél volt, tekintve a magas mennyezetet.

Hermione egy abszurd pillanatában erős vágyat érzett, hogy egy közeli fiókos szekrénybe verje a fejét bűntudatában.

_- Miért akarnám ezt megtenni?- _kérdezte magától. - _Ez hülyeség. - _A vágy egy pillanat alatt eltűnt.

- Nos? – kérdezte Draco, szemöldökét döbbenten összevonva. – Nem is bünteted meg magad? Nem vered be a fejed egy szekrénybe, vagy legalább nem nyúlsz a tűzbe? Jaj, és menj már odébb attól a könyvespolctól. Ahhoz senki sem érhet hozzá rajtam és az apámon kívül.

Hermione ellépett a polctól. Kényelmetlenül érezte magát Draco kutató pillantása alatt. Valamit megsejtett? Ha tudná, hogy egy sárvérű van a szobájában házimanó képében, megmondaná Luciusnak, és ő valószínűleg valami nagyon kellemetlent tenne.

Hermione nyelt egyet. Közelebb lépett a kandallóhoz, és a falba verte a fejét.

- Rossz Her… öö Hattie. Rossz Hattie. Hattie annyira sajnálja, Gazda. – Hermione csaknem rosszul lett a szavaitól. – Hattie jó lesz. Hattie csak új, ez minden.

- Hattie, mi? Tudtam, hogy egyáltalán nem voltál kiképezve – mondta Draco az égre emelve a tekintetét. – Milyen _jó_ üzlet kilencven galleonért… Na mindegy. – Kinyúlt, és megnyomott egy csengőt. Egy pillanat múlva egy kopogás hallatszott az ajtón, és egy házimanó bedugta a fejét. – Igen, Draco gazda? – cincogta.

Draco felnézett. – Ez – mutatott Hermionéra – egy új házimanó. Nem képezték ki, és egyáltalán nincs fogalma, hogyan kell szolgálni. Tanítsd meg. Azt akarom, hogy már mindent tudjon, mikorra hazaérek a lovaglásból. – Azzal megragadott egy pár csizmát, egy lovaglópálcát, és elhagyta a szobát. Hermionénak nagy kő esett le a szívéről, hogy elment.

A házimanó rábámult Hermionéra. – Hello – nyögte ki végül. – Mi a neved?

- Hattie – válaszolt Hermione, azon gondolkozva, hogy a fenébe találta ki ezt a nevet.

- Az én nevem Topsy - válaszolta a másik félénken. – Meg kell tanítanom téged, hogyan szolgáld Draco gazdát. (Hermione megint rosszul lett.) Először is - folytatta -, az a könyvespolc ott nem házimanóknak van.

- Tudom. Malfoy elmondta.

Topsy először rosszallóan összevonta a szemöldökét, majd megdöbbenve bámult Hermionéra. – Kötelesek vagyunk _Draco gazdának _hívni - mondta Topsy, olyan hangon, mintha csak azt mondaná: - Nem szabad a járdáról lelépned a száguldó autó elé.

- Malfoy gazda Draco gazda apja - folytatta Topsy - és Malfoy úrnő a Ház Hölgye. A házimanóknak nem szabad más neveken szólítaniuk őket.

Hermione az égre emelte a tekintetét. – _Nagyszerű - _gondolta. - _Draco gazda. __Ő__ minden, csak nem gazda! Ő a legnagyobb ellenségem! Ősi ellenségem! Egy ördögfattyú, aki Hádész legmélyebb, legsötétebb poklából mászott elő! Minden, csak nem gazda. _

De ahelyett hogy ezt mondta volna, bólintott, mintha megértené, és teljesen egyetértene.

- Gyere – mondta Topsy, a kandalló felé húzva Hermionét. – Megmutatom, hogyan gyújtják meg a házimanók a kandallót.

_- Inkább meggyújtanám Malfoy ágyát, _gondolta Hermione ironikusan.

oooOOOooo

A nap hátralevő részében Hermione vonakodva megtanulta, amit egy házimanónak tudnia kell. Hova kerül a szennyes, hogyan kell port törölni, mit lehet megfogni és mihez nem szabad hozzáérni. A legkevésbé Draco ágyának rendberakásához fűlött a foga. Még üvegszilánkot is szívesebben nyelt volna. Ahogy lesimította a lepedőket és kirázta a párnákat, titokban azt remélte, hogy talál egy játék mackót, rózsaszín pizsamát, bepisilés elleni gumilepedőt, vagy bármi kínos dolgot, amivel majd zsarolni tudja Dracót, ha újra ember lesz.

Azt is elképzelte, de meg is borzongott a gondolattól – hogy női fehérneműt, vörös melltartót, vagy fekete csipkés bugyit talál. De semmi. Draco jól elrejtette titkait, ha voltak egyáltalán.

Összesen egy régi Reggeli Prófétát talált, Harry Potter fekete filccel összefirkált fejével az első oldalon. Harrynek be volt feketítve néhány foga, és a villám alakú sebhelye furcsa tetoválásra hasonlított: Potter BB azaz Potter a Bénák Bajnoka.

Sóhajtva, Hermione beledobta a kukába.

- Akkor most már felkészült Hattie - mondta Topsy, sugárzó mosollyal. – Hattie készen áll, hogy szolgálja a családot.

- Topsy - mondta hirtelen Hermione, elgondolkodva. – Gondoltál már valaha arra… hogy pénzért dolgozz?

Topsy elfehéredett, mintha Hermione olyan dolgot említett volna, amit nem illik mondani.

- Ilyen dolgokról nem szabad beszélnünk! – cincogott. – A házimanók azért dolgoznak, mert szükséges. A családunkat szolgáljuk. Ételt kapunk, és oltalmat cserébe. Fizetés! – Topsy úgy mondta ezt, mintha valami tabu lenne, és megborzongott.

- Tudod Topsy, van egy házimanó Roxfortban… Dobby-nak hívják, és ő fizetésért dolgozik…

- Ó, a Dobby - zokogta Topsy. – Malfoy gazda személyes házimanója volt… Mindig lázadott! Rossz Dobby! Topsy tudta, hogy Dobby végül bajba kerül!

- De Topsy - próbálkozott Hermione – Dobby nagyon boldog! Nem kell rongyokat viselnie, ruhát hord, és…

Topsy megint elkezdett megállíthatatlanul zokogni. – Ruhák! – jajgatta meggyötörten. Majd Hermionéhoz fordulva megkérdezte: - Honnan tudja ezt Hattie?

Hermione nem tudott először válaszolni. Majd egy kis idő múlva, azt mondta: - Hááát, tudod Dobby nagyon híres házimanó… és úgy tervezem, hogy a nyomdokaiba lépek, amikor szabadulok…

Topsy még jobban felsírt, aztán aggodalmasan Hermionéra nézett. Sírástól fojtogatva, azt mondta: - Topsy azt gondolta, hogy Hattie annyira _rendes_ házimanó! És elhagyta a szobát.

_Hát - _gondolta Hermione - _ez nem ment túl jól._

oooOOOooo

Draco aznap nem tekintett valami nagy várakozással a vacsora elé.

Vendégek jönnek, ami dísztalárt jelentett.

Másrészt, a vendégek Parkinsonék voltak. Pansy Parkinson szempilla rezegtetéseire és sokatmondó kis mosolyaira reagálni egy kicsit fárasztóvá válik egy idő után. Ha lovagolhatna, amíg elmennek, még ha az éjfélt jelent is, boldogan megtette volna. De az udvariasság, a jómodor és a szülei tiltották, hogy kihagyja a vacsorát.

- Hé, házimanó - mondta, ahogy belépett a szobába. – Vedd ki a dísztaláromat. És szedd össze magad, vendégeink vannak ma estére. – Lehúzta a lovaglócsizmáját, elegánsan a szőnyegre hajította, majd lecipzározta a kabátját. Hermione sietett összeszedni a leszórt ruhadarabokat, belül sóhajtozva. Draco elég okos volt, hogy ne személyesen adja oda a ruhákat, mivel így felszabadította volna.

- Egyébként - mondta, a fürdőszoba felé tartva -, mi is a neved?

Hermione nyelt. – Hattie.

- Hattie, _uram_! – mormogta Draco ingerülten, bezárva maga mögött a fürdőszobaajtót.

_Úgy tűnik, hogy minden alkalommal, mikor Malfoyjal vagyok - _gondolta Hermione ironikusan _- ő folyton a fürdőszobában van. - _Az ajtó mögül jól kivehető volt a vízcsobogás. Hermione arca bosszússá vált, mikor rájött, hogy Malfoy egyetlenegyszer sem köszönte meg, vagy méltányolta hogy kitakarította a szobát.

Duzzogva ment a szekrényhez, hogy kivegye Draco dísztalárját.

_- Van neki néhány - _gondolta Hermione, ahogy a mérhetetlen mennyiségű FEKETE holmira bámult a szekrényben. Persze volt néhány barna, és tengerészkék öltözet is, de a legtöbb fekete volt. Hermione arca megrándult, ahogy kiválasztott egy fekete dísztalárt, dekoratív ezüstcsíkokkal.

A griffendéles becsülete megakadályozta, hogy kilyukassza a fenekét, összegyűrje, vagy bármilyen más módon tönkretegye. Sóhajtott.

oooOOOooo

Amikor Draco kilépett a fürdőszobából, csak egy bolyhos fehér törülköző volt a dereka köré csavarva.

Hermione megnyikkant, elpirult, majd gyorsan bebújt az ágy mögé. Érezte, hogy a vér elönti az arcát, és forró lesz néhány másodperc alatt.

Malfoy derék fölött meztelenül. Malfoy egy szál törülközőben. Malfoy a sima, szőke hajával, ami belelóg az arcába, levendula illatú gőzfelhőkkel körülvéve. Ez a kép, Hermione úgy gondolta, örökké meg fog maradni a fejében.

- Hattie! – kiáltotta. Hol van a dísztalárom?

- Az ágyán, u-uram.

- Á, látom. És hol vagy te?

- Az ágy mögött, uram.

Közelebb lépett, hogy megnézze, Hermione nagy kétségbeesésére. – Mit csinálsz ott lent?

- Ööö… törölgetek.

Felhorkantott. - Igen egyedi házimanó vagy te. – Lehajolt, fölvette a talárját, és eltűnt egy paraván mögött. Aztán a fehér törülközőt átdobta a paravánon.

Hermione újra nyugodtan tudott lélegezni.

Amikor Draco kijött, a haja le volt simítva, és Hermione megkönnyebbülésére teljesen fel volt öltözve.

- Gyere velem Hattie - mormogta. – _A szüleim _nem akarják, hogy késsem.

_- Nocsak - _ gondolta Hermione - _volt itt_ _egy gúnyos mosoly. Amikor azt mondta, 'szüleim'_.

oooOOOooo

Hermione még sosem látott ennyire pazar vacsorát. Vagy ennyire drágát.

Az ebédlő a Malfoyok nagyzási hóbortját tükrözte, és épp olyan tekintélyes volt, amilyennek a házigazdák láttatni akarták.

Az étkező asztalon, melynek hossza egy teniszpályáéval vetekedett, rengeteg különböző étel választékát szolgálták fel aranytányérokon és aranytálakon. A legjobb ezüstből készült gyertyatartókat helyeztek el rajta, bennük égő gyertyákkal. És mindezek fölött egy ragyogó csillár és egy, a Malfoy címert mintázó falikárpit függött a falon.

És a Malfoyok ezek alatt álltak higgadtan.

Lucius méltóságteljesnek, és borzasztóan flegmának tűnt. Narcissa szokás szerint gyönyörű volt és királynői a ruhájában, sminkjével, és a fénylő hajával. A Parkinsonok viszont minden erejükkel azon voltak, hogy közönyösnek és tartózkodónak tűnjenek, és ne feltűnően csodálják a körülöttük lévő dolgokat. De nem színleltek túl jól.

Amikor Draco belépett az étkezőbe, Hermionéval a háta mögött, sok minden történt egyszerre.

Először Lucius mormogta: - Késtél, Draco.

Pansy Parkinson, aki a legközelebb ült az ajtóhoz, szélesen elvigyorodott, és felkiáltott:

- Draco! - Mintha csak egy öt éves ordítaná: Fagyi!

És Narcissa Malfoy, aki előbb csendesen, udvariasan ült, mint egy rendes háziasszony, heves sikításban tört ki, hátrarúgta a székét, és teli torokból felüvöltött: SÁRVÉR! SÁRVÉRŰ SZAGOT ÉRZEK! EGY SÁRVÉRŰ VAN A SZOBÁBAN!


	4. A felfedezés

4. fejezet – A felfedezés

Narcissa tökéletes haja félrecsúszott, és tincsei az arcába hulltak. Forrt a dühtől. Kifestett szemei nagyra tágultak, és vadul pásztázták a termet, a kifogástalanul manikűrözött kezei karmokként húzódtak össze.

- Hol van?! – mormogta rekedten, hangja halk volt és fenyegető. – Hol van az a sárvérű söpredék?

Lucius felkelt, és megfogta a felesége karját nyugtatólag. – Ne a vendégek előtt, Narcissa - mondta. A hangja csendes és finom volt, és úgy tűnt ez lecsillapítja a nőt.

- Ne is törődjenek vele – mondta jókedvűen, ahogy visszaült a székre, lesimítva a haját, és elrendezve a szoknyáját. – Már elmúlt.

Nem csoda hogy elmúlt, hiszen Hermione ekkorra már kimenekült a szobából. - _Hogyan TUDTA MEG Narcissa? - _kérdezte magától, ahogy a falnak támaszkodott. - _Hogyan tudhatja, hogy egy sárvérű van a szobában? Hacsak nem tudja valamiképpen megérezni…_

Összeszedve a bátorságát, Hermione közelebb sompolygott az étkezőhöz, és az ajtófélfához hajolt, figyelve arra, hogy ne lépjen közelebb. Hallgatózott.

- Bocsássanak meg a feleségemnek – szabadkozott Lucius higgadtan, mintha csak egy teljesen normális dolog történt volna. – Ő Látó. Néhány ember médiumnak tartja. De neki, azokkal a _közönséges_ látnok-utánzatokkal ellentétben, akik csak a jövőt tudják megjósolni, megvan az a különleges tehetsége, hogy észleli a nem tiszta vérűeket a környezetében. Nem igaz, Narcissa?

- Ocsmány szag volt – értett egyet a nő, összehúzva szép arcvonásait. – Nagyon megkönnyebbültem, hogy elmúlt.

Parkinsonék meg voltak döbbenve. Kétségtelenül ez volt az első alkalom, hogy látták, ahogy Narcissa bemutatja ezt a különleges tehetségét. – Áh, igen - mondta Mr. Parkinson pislogva. – Milyen egy… praktikus képesség, Narcissa.

- Igen, elég hasznos ez nekünk, aranyvérűeknek - értett egyet Mrs. Parkinson -, hogy tudjuk érzékelni a közeli sárvérűek jelenlétét. Ki kellene irtani őket, tisztátalan lények ezek.

Az asztalnál ülők egységesen bólintottak.

Hermione forrt a méregtől. De bölcsen nem mondott semmit, csak hallgatta tovább a beszélgetést, remélve, hogy hozzájut még valamennyi információhoz, bármilyen rosszul is esett neki.

- Erről jut eszembe… - mondta Lucius, hangjából rossz előérzet csendült ki. Mindenki az asztalnál azonnal felkapta a fejét. – Narcissa… mikor is vetted észre a sárvér-szagot?

Rápillantott a fiára. – Amikor Draco belépett a szobába – mondta csendesen.

Az összes szem Draco felé fordult. Higgadtan szembenézett annyi emberrel amennyi csak a látóterébe belefért, és visszakérdezett: - Igen?

- Draco – mondta Lucius, a hangja rémisztően nyugodt volt, és baljóslatú, egy kis rosszallással vegyítve. – Meg tudod magyarázni?

Ez nem kérdés volt, hanem egyértelmű követelés, így Draco meg sem próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni. – Azt hiszem, a házimanóm az oka – magyarázta.

Hermionéban bennakadt a lélegzete és elsápadt. - _Ne, ne kérlek ne - _könyörgött a levegőnek. Képek vonultak el a szemei előtt, arról, hogy mi történne vele, ha felfedeznék a titkát. - _Ne kérlek ne…_

- Megérintett egy _szennyezett _kabátot korábban. Az a bolond lény biztos elfelejtette megmosni a kezét – folytatta Draco.

- Mondd meg neki, hogy mártsa forrásban lévő vízbe a kezét - mondta Lucius mellékesen, fennhéjázó hangsúllyal. – És hogy égesse el azt a kabátot. Vehetünk újat, Draco.

Hermione kifújta a levegőt, amit eddig tartott magában. Egy izzadságcsepp futott végig a homlokán, amit megkönnyebbülve gyorsan letörölt. Azt hitték, csak a kabát volt. Bármennyire gyűlölte is, de az adósa volt Dracónak.

Visszanézett a szobába. Narcissa és Mrs. Parkinson beszélgetésbe merültek a Macnairokról, és Lucius és Mr. Parkinson pedig Monstrokról. Pansy úgy nézett ki, mint egy elégedett kölyökkutya, Draco karjába kapaszkodott és csüggött rajta a szemeivel.

Hermione Dracóra bámult. Furcsán nyugodnak és csendesnek tűnt, mélyen a gondolataiba mélyedt. Figyelmen kívül hagyta Pansy szempilla-rezegtetéseit és elgondolkozva a vacsorájára bámult, mintha ki tudná olvasni a sorsát a levesében úszkáló gombákból.

Egyszercsak összeszűkítve a szemét az ajtóra pillantott. Hermione gyorsan kilépett a látóteréből. Draco figyelmes, sokat tudó tekintete egy kicsit elbátortalanította.

- Draco – csiripelte Pansy, szélesen mosolyogva.

A fiú fölnézett, borzasztóan fáradtnak tűnt.

- Hát nem nagyszerű, hogy együtt vagyunk ezen a nyáron? – folytatta Pansy, az érintetlen levesét kavargatva, tenyerébe támasztva a fejét, és csábosan pislogva. – Annyira örülök, hogy itt lehetek. A kocsiút olyan unalmas volt – (ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Draco már nem figyelt oda, és újra a gondolataiba mélyedt) – és úgy tűnt, mintha sose lenne vége… de végül is már itt vagyok veled, és még sosem voltam ilyen boldog. Te nem vagy az, Draco?

Fel sem nézett. – Igen, igen, persze.

Pansy folytatta, most, hogy így belejött. – Tudod, a te házad lassan már az enyémmé is válik. Teljesen otthon érzem magam. Mindig nagyon várom, hogy itt tölthessem a nyarat.

- Mint ahogy azt is teszed, minden nyáron - dörmögte Draco, még mélyebb gondolatokba süllyedve.

- Ó, hát persze! – válaszolt Pansy mosolyogva. – Igen, _minden _nyáron. – Csak Hermione vette észre a ravasz csillogást Pansy szemében és a finoman megránduló száját, amit egy sunyi vigyor követett.

oooOOOooo

Majdnem éjfél volt, mire Draco betántorgott a szobába.

Hermione nézte, amint a fiú teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a környezetét benyúlt a szennyes kosárba, és bedobta a mélykék köpenyét az egyenletesen égő tűzbe. Nézte, amint kiüríti a zsebeit, és egyenként beledobál egy fátyolzsebkendőt, egy rózsaszín papírvirágcsokrot, és szerelmes versekkel teleírt papírokat – Pansy ajándékait – a lobogó lángokba. Majd teljesen kimerülten a baldahinos ágyára vetette magát.

Néhány másodpercig semmi sem történt. A szoba csendes volt, leszámítva a tűz ropogását, és Draco fülesbaglyának időnkénti huhogását.

- Hattie – mormolta Draco, hangja tompán szűrődött át a párnák közül.

Hermione nagyra nyitotta a szemét. – Igen uram?

- Holnap mártsd bele a kezedet forró vízbe. Most túl fáradt vagyok, hogy leellenőrizzem, hogy megteszed.

Megborzongott. – Igen uram.

Azzal Draco elfordult, és le sem véve a dísztalárját, elaludt.

oooOOOooo

Hermione összegömbölyödve feküdt a díványon. Nem tudott aludni, csak hallgatta a csendet és nézte a csillagos eget.

Gondolatai ide-oda csapongtak, végül a szüleinél kötöttek ki. Hermione el tudta képzelni őket, hogy kétségbeesetten aggódnak, és átfésülik a környéket keresve őt. Rájött, hogy az ő engedélyük nélkül ment a Zsebpiszok közbe, és ez bűntudattal töltötte el. Nem tudták, hogy a varázsvilágban volt. És nem tudnak utána jönni, mert muglik. Hermione ráébredt, hogy nekik nincs pálcájuk, amivel megkocogtathatnák a Foltozott Üst hátsó udvarában a harmadik téglát, vagy nincs Hopp-poruk, amivel utazhatnának. Nagyon gyengének érezte magát, és borzasztóan magányosnak.

_- Mit fogok most tenni? - g_ondolta. Kinézett az ablakon, mintha csak a csillagokban találná meg a választ. A hold felhőkbe burkolózott, büszkén tekintett le a magasságból. Hermione mély bánatba süppedt – két kicsi, sós könnycsepp gördült le a szemeiből és folyt végig az arcán, a nyaka felé.

Hirtelen, mintha áramütés érte volna, kinyitotta a szemét. Látta, hogy a hold kibújt a felhőköntöse mögül, és sápadt fénye beezüstözte bőrét…

… ami lassan elkezdett változni.

Hermione megigézve bámulta, ahogy a holdfényben a zöldes árnyalatú foltos bőre hullámzani kezdett, átalakulva a megszokott, pasztellszínű fehér formájába. Csontos, házimanó-ujjai átformálódtak a szokásos ujjaivá, melyek annyira gyakran lapoztak át könyveket, vagy fogták kecsesen a pennát, esszéírás közben…

Hermione halványan érezte, hogy lábai hosszabbak és hajlékonyabbak lesznek, a lábujjai

előrenyúlnak már-már a szőnyeghez érnek, és bozontos, barna haja a vállát verdesi.

_Úristen – _gondolta elragadtatottan csodálkozva. - _Újra ember vagyok._

Néhány percig csak az újonnan visszakapott kezeit bámulta. Gyorsan lélegzett, és egy mosoly lassan elöntötte az arcát. Érezte, ahogy a szíve hevesen dobog a mellkasában, és szinte teli torokból énekelt volna: ember vagyok, ember vagyok, ember vagyok…

- Hé…

Hermione riadtan megfordult. Szeme rögtön találkozott Draco Malfoy kíváncsi, kérdő tekintetével, aki az ágyán ült, és igen ébernek látszott.

Ekkor vette észre Hermione, hogy mit visel. Elszörnyedve jött rá, hogy még mindig a házimanó párnahuzat van rajta, ami alig takarja, amit kellett lett volna. Fojtott kiáltást hallatva felkapta az első keze ügyébe akadó ruhadarabot – egy szőnyeget – és maga köré csavarta, elpirulva. Draco szóhoz sem jutott megdöbbenésében.

Néhány feszült másodpercig egymásra bámultak, az agyuk teljesen üres volt.

Draco törte meg először a csendet. – Meg tudnád magyarázni, hogy mit keresel félmeztelenül a hálószobámban?

Hermione zavarában és felháborodásában elpirult. - Én…

- És mit csináltál a házimanómmal? – kérdezte ingerülten. – Ugye nem ölted meg vagy valami, te hülye sárvérű, kilencven galleonba került…

- Fogd be Malfoy – morogta Hermione. – Nem csináltam semmit a házimanóddal. Én vagyok a házimanód.


	5. A varázslat

Ötödik fejezet – A varázslat

Draco mozdulatlanul állt és bámult, kábultan próbálta felfogni a szituációt. Azt hitte, csak álmodik, és nem tud felébredni ebből a borzasztó, de nagyon is igazinak tűnő rémálomból.

Nem találja a házimanóját, amiért az apja valószínűleg megszidja, és Hermione Granger szőnyegbe csavarva áll a szobájában, a holdfény megcsillan a bőrén. És a legrosszabb az volt, hogy vonzónak találta a szituációt.

- Mit csinálsz a szobámban? – kérdezte, hangja bosszúsnak, gyanakvónak és zavartnak tűnt egyszerre.

- Már megmondtam – mondta Hermione ingerülten, a düh majdnem kitört belőle. – Én vagyok a házimanód.

- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá… - Draco lassan elvigyorodott. Újra kontrollálni tudta a helyzetet. – Végül is, vannak néha félmeztelen lányok a hálószobámban… Bár rád nem számítottam…

- Fogd be! – Hermione majdnem felsikított. – Ez nem az, amire gondolsz. – Megállt, nagy levegőt vett, és kisimította a haját. – Először ruhákra lesz szükségem. És aztán – mérges pillantást vetett Dracóra –, elmondom, miért vagyok itt.

- Tedd ezt Granger – húzta el a száját. Sejteni kezdte, hogy Granger valami baljós ok miatt került ide. A Malfoyoknak elég ellenségük volt, hogy veszélyeztetettnek tartsák magukat, és van-e jobb mód arra, hogy bosszút álljanak egy régi ellenségen, mint meggyilkolni a család vagyonának az örökösét a saját ágyában?

Draco benyúlt a párnája alá a pálcájáért, egy óvatos pillantást vetett Hermionéra, majd elindult a ruhásszekrénye felé.

Hermione nézte, ahogy kinyitja az ajtókat. – Semmi _feketét, _köszönöm – mondta ellenségesen. – Úgy néz ki, mintha a szekrényed csak ebből az egy színből állna.

- Balszerencse – mondta, egy fekete fürdőköpenyt dobva neki, melybe egy ezüst DM monogram volt hímezve a nyakánál. Hermione elkapta, és bosszús pillantást vetve Dracóra elsietett a paraván mögé. Nem foglalkozott, azzal hogy megköszönje. A gúnyos mosoly az arcán inkább arra késztette, hogy felpofozza a fiút.

oooOOOooo

- Szóval – foglalta össze Draco – eltörtél néhány nagyon értékes és borzasztóan drága koboldkészítésű bájitalos üveget, és az az ostoba megátkozott, hogy az életedet házimanóként éljed le, elárvereztek, apa megvásárolt, és most a személyes szolgám vagy, akinek parancsolhatok.

Hermione élesen felkiáltott: - Nem vagyok!

Draco nem figyelt rá, és folytatta: - Ez megmagyarázza, hogy anya miért érzett sárvérű szagot mindenhol. Te voltál. Rápillantott a félig csukott szemhéjai mögül. – Gyanítottam is valamit.

- Valószínűleg az átoknak már vége – következtetett Hermione, és meghúzta a fürdőköpeny zsinórját – és nem fogom többé zavarni a kedves anyukádat kellemetlen szagokkal. Elmegyek. Van Hopp-porod?

Draco nem szólt egy szót sem. Kifejezéstelen arccal bámult rá, és szemei baljóslatúan csillogtak, ami nyugtalanította Hermionét. Megborzongott.

– Mi van? – kérdezte.

- Nem hiszem, hogy elmész – mondta hirtelen Draco.

Hermione eltátotta a száját. – Tessék? Nagyon szeretnék maradni még a bájos kis szobádban Malfoy, de jobb dolgom is van annál, hogy cselédet játsszak egy olyan elkényeztetett kis kölyöknek, mint te vagy. _HOL-VAN-A-HOPP-POR?_

- Nincs hopp-por – válaszolta egyszerűen, a hangja rémisztően nyugodt volt. – A Malfoy kúria-beli kandallók nem csatlakoztathatók a Hopp-hálózatra egy Malfoy jelenléte nélkül. A kijáratokat és bejáratokat tizenhárom különböző átok és rontás védi, amelyeket csak egy Malfoy tud hatástalanítani. Nem tudsz belépni – vagy kimenni – egy Malfoy leszármazott nélkül.

Hermione döbbenete fenyegető dühnek adta át a helyét. – Akkor segíteni fogsz – mormolta vészjóslóan.

Draco baljósan elvigyorodott. – És ha nem?

Hermione közelebb lépett az ágyhoz. Élvezte, ahogy Draco szeme megrebbent, és lassan hátrébblépett. – Segíteni fogsz nekem – mondta, hangja sikoltáshoz hasonlított – vagy kényszerítelek.

Draco nyugodtan megrázta a fejét. – Elfelejtetted, kinek van kettőnk közül pálcája, Granger. – Megpöccintette a pálcáját, hogy ezt hangsúlyozza. – Ezenkívül, miből gondolod, hogy elmúlt az átok?

Hermione annyira megdöbbent a kérdés abszurdságától, hogy szótlanul állt néhány másodpercig.

– Talán még nem vetted észre – mondta – de nézd – emberi karok, emberi végtagok, emberi ujjak, és hiányzik az abnormálisan hosszú fül… úgy nézek ki, mint egy házimanó?

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét. – Nem mondanám, hogy egyetértek a fülek kérdésében, de egyébként nem.

- Na látod.

- De – vetette közbe Draco – Miből gondolod, hogy ember leszel holnap reggel is? Ki tudja… Lehetsz éjjel ember, nappal házimanó. Tudod néhány átok így működik – tette hozzá.

Hermione nem tudott mit mondani. Megpróbálta felfogni Draco szavainak súlyát, de sikertelenül.

Minden, amit Malfoy mondott, igaz lehet. Nem gyógyult meg… még. Még ha el is menne az Abszol útra, nem ismerné fel senki házimanóként…

Draco hangja visszatérítette a valóságba. – Emellett – mondta – ha az apám megtudná holnap reggel, hogy elmentél, megbüntetne, hogy elveszítettem még egy házimanót. - Sunyin és gonoszul vigyorgott. – És nekem igazán tetszik, hogy Roxfort legokosabb lánya a személyes szolgám.

- Nem vagyok! – mondta Hermione indulatosan. – És ha bármilyen kis esély is van arra, hogy holnap újra házimanó legyek, sem fogom követni a hülye parancsaidat. Már ideje, hogy rendesen bánjanak a házimanókkal – tette hozzá fújtatva. – Többé nem fogják szolgaként kezelni őket. Gondoskodom arról, hogy jogokat kapjanak.

- Jogok a házimanóknak? – Draco nevetésében majdnem leesett az ágyáról. – Az átok befolyásolta az agyadat, Granger? Mintha azt hallottam volna, hogy házimanó jogokról dumáltál az előbb.

- Igen, ezt tettem – mondta Hermione, és minden eltelt másodperccel egyre ingerültebb és türelmetlenebb lett. Megvetően nézett Malfoyra. – Persze, te ezt nem fogod megérteni. Egy érzéketlen és önző kölyök vagy, akit nem érdekel semmi csak önmaga. Sajnáltalak Malfoy, de az már elmúlt.

Draco elintézte az állítást egy legyintéssel. – Nekem jó így.

Mindketten csendesen álltak egy darabig. Hermione fortyogott dühében, Draco pedig igyekezett teljesen elzárkózni, és nem kimutatni az érzelmeit. Egyikük sem beszélt hosszú ideig.

Hermione leült egy bársonydíványra. – Akkor holnapig ébren maradok, köszönöm. Meg akarok győződni róla, hogy az átok elmúlt. – Figyelmeztető pillantást vetett Dracóra. – De ha ember maradok… segíteni fogsz nekem, hogy kijussak innen, Malfoy. Nem hiszem, hogy a szüleid értékelnék a tényt, hogy egy sárvérű boszorkány van a szobádban.

Draco meglegyintette a kezét, halványan mosolyogva. – Természetesen. Várni fogok veled. – Nem mondta, hogy mi történne, ha nem így lenne.

oooOOOooo

Néhány óra várakozás után Hermione álmosan feküdt a díványon, kezét a feje alá tette, és kibámult az ablakon. A csillagok fényesen sziporkáztak az égen, de a hold már halványult, és leereszkedett a sötét horizont felé. Hermione alig vette észre Dracót ahogy a szobában járkált, és nem figyelt egy üveg finom koccanására.

Egyszer csak megkopogtatták a vállát. Fölnézett, és látta, hogy Draco két serleget és egy átlátszó üveg vörös folyadékot tart a kezében.

– Vegyél – mondta csendesen, ahogyan beleöntötte a folyadékot a poharakba. – Ébren tart. Nem fogsz elaludni, amíg várod, hogy elmúljon az átkod.

Észrevette Hermione kétkedő, gyanakvó arckifejezését. – Ne aggódj – mosolygott. – Nem méreg. Nem lenne túl jó, ha egy halott lenne a szobámban. – És hogy bíztassa, töltött magának is az elixírből és ivott belőle egy keveset.

Hermione bizonytalanul belenézett a serlegébe, majd nagyot sóhajtva belekortyolt, és rögtön kellemes bizsergést érzett a tagjaiban. A vajsörhez hasonlított, de nem volt olyan erős íze. Mint ha bort hasonlítanánk sörhöz, gondolta.

Draco kényelmesen elhelyezkedett mellette a díványon, és nyugodtan kortyolgatta az elixírjét.

Hermione lassan észrevette, hogy milyen közel ülnek egymáshoz. Dracót ez szemlátomást nem zavarta. Hermione érezte, ahogy az elixír furcsa hatása végigfut a testén… Forróság öntötte el, és úgy érezte, mintha elektromos áram bizsergette volna végig a gerincét. Lassan odébb araszolt, és az érzés fokozatosan megszűnt.

Néhány óra csendes várakozás után a nap kibújt a hegyek mögül, fénnyel árasztva el az ibolyakék eget, elűzve a sötétséget.

Hermione lökést érzett a testében. Rémületére, a fehér bőre zöldes árnyalatot nyert, és érezte, ahogy egyre kisebbre megy össze. A haja visszahúzódott, mintha soha sem lett volna ott, és a fülei túlnőtték a szokásos méretüket.

Elborzadva nézett a kezeire, majd Draco sokatmondó félmosolyára.

- Jó reggelt Hattie – vigyorgott.


	6. Rabszolgaságom eseményei

Hatodik fejezet – Rabszolgaságom eseményei

- Nem értem – nyögte Hermione. Bánatosan bámulta foltos, zöldes színű kezeit.

- Mint mondtam, néhány átok így működik – mondta Draco a paraván mögül. – Éjszaka ember, nappal házimanó vagy. Nem különbözik sokban a rendes életedtől, Granger. És most házimanó vagy, tehát viselkedj is úgy.

A következő nap nem igazán Hermione házimanókról elvei szerint telt.

Először is, követnie kellett Dracót végig a Malfoy kúrián, mikor minél messzebb szeretett volna lenni tőle. Draco végigsietett a szobákon – a könyvtáron, a Szökőkút Pavilonon, a dolgozószobán – miközben összeszedett és eldobott néhány tárgyat. Hermione mogorván haladt a nyomában, igyekezett lépést tartani Draco szédítő iramával.

Másodszor, követnie kellett minden utasítását – (hozd ezt utánam Hattie… szaladj csak azért oda, jó?) – és ez már a tűrőképességének határát feszegette.

- Nem tudod elhozni te magad? – csattant fel Hermione.

Éppen a díszkertben voltak. A Malfoyok alkalmaztak egy csapat kertészt, akik minden sövényt lenyírtak, minden ösvényt átgereblyéztek, minden bokrot formára vágtak, és minden halastavat megtisztítottak. A füvön sziklaképződmények és miniatűr szökőkutak álltak, bokrokkal és fűzfákkal körülvéve, melyek fényesen csillogtak a nyári nap alatt. A felhők lustán lebegtek az égen, mint valami birkanyáj.

Draco egy rózsával befutott pihenőhely alatt állt, és egy könyvet olvasott. Lustán Hermione irányába fordult.

- Granger, nem fogok elmenni a Szökőkút Pavilonba egy nyomorult könyvért. Erre valók a házimanók. Menj, és hozd el – Intett a kezével, és újra a könyvébe temetkezett.

- Nem vagyok a kutyád! – vágta rá Hermione, karba tett kézzel.

Draco felnézett. – Nem, persze hogy nem. De azt hiszem, jobban tennéd, ha mennél – javasolta, a hangja furcsán nyugodt volt. Hermione azt hitte, mindjárt elveszti a türelmét és elkezd kiabálni, de a csendes hangja csak idegesítette.

Hermione követte Draco tekintetét, de nem látott túl jól a házimanó-szemével. – Miért? – kérdezte.

- Anya errefelé tart.

Tényleg közeledett. Hermione hallotta Narcissa dallamos, zengő hangját, ahogyan az ösvényen sétált és Mrs. Parkinsonhoz beszélt. Hermione megrezzent, behúzta a nyakát, és elindult a kúria felé, nem akarta hogy Narcissa megint elkezdjen sikoltozni, hogy sárvérű szagot észlel.

- Ne felejtsd el elhozni a könyvem! – kiáltott utána Draco. Elmosolyodott, kényelmesebben elhelyezkedett, és elkezdett olvasni egy bekezdést.

_- Ó persze, elhozom – _gondolta Hermione ingerülten. – _Millió darabokra szaggatva, de elhozom. _

oooOOOooo

Draco sötéten nézte, ahogy Hermione elviharzott a ház felé. Rátaposott néhány szegény százszorszépre és páfrányra, hogy levezesse a dühét. Türelmetlenül sóhajtott, bosszantotta a lány makacssága. Kifárasztotta az újdonság, hogy Hermione Grangert, ezt a bámulatos kis sárvérűt a személyes szolgájának mondhatta. Komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy kicserélje – elengedi ezt a szegény sárvérűt, hogy szerencsét próbáljon a nagybetűs Házimanó Életben – de Draco, miután könnyelműen felszabadította az előző házimanóját, megfogadta, hogy nem szerez újabb büntetést, azzal hogy elveszít még egyet. Így tehát csak sóhajtott egyet, elnyomta heves késztetését, hogy megüsse Hermionét, és újra a könyvébe mélyedt.

- A Sötét Látás – olvasta a könyvben – a legerősebb bűbájok egyike a fekete mágiában. Lehetővé teszi a varázslónak, hogy átlásson messzi távokon, falakon, és - annak, aki különösen képzett a fekete mágiában – hogy belelásson más emberek fejébe. A varázsige a következő… - A bekezdés furcsa szimbólumok sorával folytatódott, amelyeket vörös tintával körmöltek, s így úgy tűnt, mintha vérrel írták volna őket. Draco követte a sort az ujjával, és azt mormogta: - _Oculanmilucrifurus._

Éles fény hasított a szemébe, és néhány pillanatig nem látott semmit, amíg a bűbáj hatott. Ekkor hirtelen megerőltetés nélkül bele tudott nézni Hermione agyába. Bosszúálló gondolatok kavarogtak a fejében gyilkossági módszerekről és ezek megvalósításáról.

_Jó fantáziája van, _gondolta mosolyogva. _És én mindig azt gondoltam, hogy milyen kis rendes, jó magaviseletű griffendéles. _Elég sokáig hallgatta még Hermione bosszút tervezgető gondolatait és közben remekül szórakozott.

Hirtelen, Draco meglepetésére, Hermione gondolatai irányt váltottak. _De inkább sajnálnom kéne a szegény fiú, _gondolta enyhe undorral. _Egyedül van ebben a hatalmas, hideg kúriában, házimanókkal, üres termekkel és olyan szülőkkel körülvéve, akiket szinte soha nem is lát, ráadásul egy borzasztóan unalmas lány a barátnője. Nem is csodálom, hogy olyan érzékeny. Bárcsak tudnék segíteni rajta valahogyan… _

Draco meglepődésében elkezdte elveszíteni az irányítást a bűbáj fölött. Erősen koncentrálva a vízió újra előjött. Hermione élénk képzelgései elenyésztek a kert hangjaiba… Vörösbegy csiripelt a rózsabokorban, a szellő végigfutott a suhogó faágak között, és béka brekegett egy közeli halastóban. Draco elmerengett. Egyre inkább rájött, hogy Hermione gondolatai mennyire igazak. Egyedül volt, és a kúria nem az otthona volt, hanem a börtöne. Haragudott, mintha csak a magán szféráját sértették volna meg jogtalanul. Ahogy újra megpróbált a tanulmányaira koncentrálni, gondolatai a sötét varázslatokról a minduntalan visszavándoroltak Hermione szavaira, amelyek erősebben csengettek a fülében minden más sötét bűbájnál.

oooOOOooo

Hermione végigment a termeken, a festménygalérián, a márványlépcsőn és az előcsarnokon, és megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a körülötte lévő pompát.

A Malfoyok határozottan tudtak díszíteni. Az összes dísz arra szolgált, hogy mély benyomást gyakoroljon azokra, akikre hatni akartak, és pompájával megfélemlítse azokat, akiket meg akartak félemlíteni. A legtöbb építőanyag erdei fenyő, mahagóni, ébenfa és márvány volt, aranylevelekkel, jádekövekkel, elefántcsonttal és kristályokkal díszítve. Minden szoba más színű volt, és ahogyan Hermione végigment a termeken és folyosókon, borzasztó irigységet érzett.

_Az a szobor sok ezer galleonba kerülhetett, _gondolta Hermione, egy márvány unikornis szoborra bámulva, amely ötpercenként helyzetet változtatott, és a szarv a homlokán fényesen csillogott a napfényben. _De lehet, hogy sok százezer galleon volt. Honnan szerzik a Malfoyok a pénzüket?_

- Elnézést…

Hermione riadtan megfordult, és belebámult két ugyanolyan hatalmas szempárba, mint az övéi. Topsy volt az.

- Van valami munkája most Hattie-nek? – kérdezte Topsy, idegesen gyűrögetve a konyharuháját. – Segítségre van szükség a Nagy Galériában. Hermione Dracóra gondolt. Biztosan gyorsan meg szeretné kapni a könyvét, és a kertben vár, hogy elhozza. – Nem, nincs semmi dolgom.

Topsy megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. – Az jó. Valami beragadt a Galéria kéményébe és ki kell vennünk onnan. Malfoy gazda azt mondta, azonnal.

_Valószínűleg egy gólyafészek, _gondolta Hermione, Topsy-t követve. Alig tett pár lépést, amikor egy ütés nyomát fedezett fel Topsy fején.

- Topsy… hol szerezted azt? – Hermione rámutatott a horzsolásra Topsy fején. – Nem ütköztél valamibe bele, ugye?

Topsy bűntudatosan a földre szegezte a szemét. – Nem, Hattie. Topsy rossz volt. Topsy tegnap kamillateát vitt Malfoy gazdának Earl Grey tea helyett, és Malfoy gazda megütötte a sétapálcájával.

Hermione összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Lucius?

Topsy elfehéredett. – Kérlek Hattie, Malfoy gazdának kell hívnunk. Nem szabad…

- Megütött. A sétabotjával.

- Topsy nagyon rossz volt Hattie, Topsy megérdemelte…

- Dehogy érdemelted meg! – Hermione megállt, és egyenesen Topsy szemébe nézett.

– Mindenki hibázhat Topsy, mindenki. Nem érdemelsz büntetést csak azért, mert összekevertél néhány teát…

- Miután Topsy-t megbüntették – szipogott, könnyekkel küszködve – Topsy beverte a fejét az oszlopba. Topsy tudta, hogy nagyon rossz volt, Topsy-nak meg kellett büntetnie magát…

Hermione eltátotta a száját hitetlenkedésében. – Miért akarod ezt tenni? – kapkodott levegő után.

Topsy szipogott, a konyharuhájával a szemét törölgetve. Újra elindultak. – Topsy nagyon rossz volt – ismételte meg. – Jaj, Hattie ne emlékeztesse Topsy-t erre a szörnyű esetre. Topsy-nak ezután már jobban kell szolgálnia Malfoy gazdát, és meg kell javulnia…

Hermione annyira megdöbbent, hogy semmit sem mondott a következő öt másodpercben. Mielőtt még belefogott volna egy beszédbe az igazságról és a szabadságról, Topsy azt mormogta: - Megérkeztünk – és berohant egy hatalmas, kétszárnyú ajtón.

Egy óriási Galériában voltak. Egy gyönyörű, hattyú alakú csillár függött a fejük felett, és árnyékot vetett a fehér-fekete márványpadlóra. A falak mentén arany lovagi páncélok álltak, az oszlopokat vörös anyaggal burkolták be, és tucatnyi festmény lógott a falakról. A képek felnyúltak egészen a freskókkal díszített plafonig. Lucius Malfoy középen állt, és borzasztóan tiszteletet parancsolónak nézett ki.

Egy csapat házimanó kötelekkel és kampókkal küzdött, hogy ki tudjanak valamit bányászni a kéményből. Egy másik csoport házimanó seprűkkel és szemétlapátokkal a kezükben sürgölődött, és összesöpörték a koszt és hamut, ami a kéményből hullott a takarítás közben.

- Hol voltál? – kérdezte Lucius türelmetlenül, megvetően nézve Topsyra.

- Sokat késtél. – Durván az oldalába rúgott, és Topsy elterült a márványpadlón. – Meg ne lássam még egyszer.

Hermione forrt a dühtől, ahogyan Topsy szánalmasan feltápászkodott a padlóról, és nyöszörögve csatlakozott a többiekhez a kéménynél. Lángoló szemekkel Luciusra nézett.

– Nem az ő hibája! – kiáltotta mérgesen.

Lucius fagyos pillantást vetett rá. – Akkor könyörgöm, kié?

Hermione megállt egy pillanatra. – Az én hibám volt. Én voltam. Késleltettem. – Reszketve felemelte az állát és megpróbált kihívóan Luciusra nézni egy méteres magasságból.

Lucius összevonta a szemöldökét. – Te vagy az új házimanó, ugye? – kérdezte. Mielőtt még Hermione válaszolni tudott volna, folytatta. – Igen, igen. Hiszek neked. Emlékeztetni fogom Dracót, hogy megbüntessen a pimaszságodért. Már épp ideje, hogy a fiam inkább büntesse a házimanóit, ahelyett hogy könnyelműen felszabadítaná őket. Most csatlakozz a többiekhez a kéménynél.

Hermione a kandallóhoz cammogott. Topsy egy kötelet fogott, és a többiekkel együtt azt kiáltotta: Hórukk! A házimanók meghúzták a kötelet.

- Tessék – egy fiatal házimanó egy kötelet dobott Hermionénak. – Ne felejtsd el meghúzni, amikor azt mondjuk: Hórukk!

- Oké – mormogta Hermione a kötélre bámulva. Ahogy a manók felkészítették magukat a következő húzásra, elhessegetett minden ellenérzést, összeszedte magát, és…

- Hórukk!

Néhány fárasztó húzás után a kéményben ragadt valami hirtelen kiszabadult. Mindenhol kosz és hamu szállingózott. A házimanók pánikba esve szerteszét futottak a koszfelhőben, apró lábnyomokat hagyva a hamu borította márványon.

- Állj! – Lucius parancsa végigdörgött a Galérián. – Hozzátok ki azt a dolgot.

A házimanók megálltak, és öten a kandallóhoz futottak, ahol egy nagy fekete göröngy feküdt az elszenesedett farönkök között. Nem úgy nézett ki, mint egy gólyafészek, hanem sokkal… tömörebbnek. A tűzhelyben a _valami_ úgy nézett ki, mint egy fekete szikladarab, égett ruhákba becsavarva.

A házimanók meghúzták a köteleket, és áthúzták a csomagot a márványpadlón. Először nem volt felismerhető. De ahogy közelebb ért Luciushoz, kibomlott. Hermione elnyomott egy sikoltást.

Egy hulla volt. Elszörnyedten bámulta, ahogyan a házimanók közelebb ráncigálták a márványpadlón az elszenesedett maradványokat, amely régen ember volt. A hamu mumifikálta és arca állandó rémületbe torzult.


	7. Rabszolgaságom eseményei 2

Hetedik fejezet – Rabszolgaságom eseményei 2.

- Minden valószínűség szerint tolvaj – vélte Mr. Parkinson.

A Malfoyok és a Parkinsonok fehér székeken ültek a díszkertben, és erről a szörnyű esetről beszélgettek, a vendégek teát, Lucius pedig bort kortyolgatott.

- Úgy értem – folytatta Mr. Parkinson – hogy ebben a háztartásban millió dolgot érdemes lenne ellopni. A szobrokat, a festményeket…

- Nem hiszem, hogy az értékes dolgokat akarták volna – mormogta Lucius sötéten. Mindenki rögtön elcsendesedett és felé fordult, hogy hallja a hangját. Csak a tölgyfaágak közt susogó szél hangja törte meg a Lucius kijelentése utáni csendet. – A tolvaj, látva egy meggyújtatlan kandallót, belopózott, és azt hitte, hogy ez tökéletes alkalom hogy bejusson a kúriába, de elfeledkezett az infernó átokról, ami a nyílást őrizte.

_És megégett a kéményben, a felcsapó tűzsugárban, _fejezte be Hermione megborzongva.

Az asztal mellett kuporodott le a bokrokban, elég közel ahhoz, hogy hallja a beszélgetést, de elég távol, hogy Narcissa ne érezze a szagát. Manó-füleivel tisztán hallotta a tanácskozást.

- Nagyon jól ismerte a kúriába való betörés kockázatait – folytatta Lucius, a borospohár peremén csúsztatva ide-oda az ujjait. – Nem a szobrokat, festményeket, vagy az értékeket akarta.

- Akkor mit? – dadogott Mr. Parkinson, hangjából izgatottság szűrődött ki. Lucius csaknem suttogott, de hangja késként hasított a csendbe. – Úgy sejtem, a tolvajnak sokkal… nyomósabb indokai voltak.

Narcissa levegőért kapkodott. – Úgy érted, hogy valaki meg akar öletni minket? – suttogta lélegzetvisszafojtva.

Öntudatlanul megmarkolta a kezével a nyakában függő ezüst nyakláncot, és kétségbeesetten elkezdte csavargatni a medált. Hermione észrevette, hogy a medál furcsán csillog a délutáni napfényben.

- Miért akarná ezt bárki megtenni?

- Drágám, ez túl bonyolult neked, hogy megértsd – mondta Lucius. – Tekintélyszerzés, zsarolás, családok közötti versengés… - jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a hirtelen elcsendesedett Parkinsonokra.

Mr. Parkinson nyelt egyet, és sietve megszólalt. – Természetesen mi, Parkinsonok hűségesek maradunk a baráti kapcsolatunkhoz, Lucius – mondta gyorsan.

- Nem is álmodnánk róla, hogy ártsunk a kedves barátainknak! – tette hozzá Mrs. Parkinson ideges nevetéssel.

- Természetesen – válaszolt Lucius. A gyanú ebben az egy szóban baljóslatúan függött a levegőben.

oooOOOooo

Hermione gondolataiba mélyedve tette meg az utat a kúria felé. Ki volt az a szerencsétlen ember, aki fennakadt a kéményben? – Mit akart, és ki küldte? Benne voltak az ügyben a Parkinsonok?

Miközben ezeken gondolkodott, észre sem vette, hogy belépett a Szökőkút Pavilonba. Öntudatlanul ahhoz a padhoz lépett, ahol Draco hagyta a könyvét, és felvette a fekete, keményborítójú kötetet. Rábámult. _Hát mégis elmentem érte_, gondolta undorodva. _Mint egy kutya. _

Utálkozva bedobta a könyvet az egyik szökőkút faragott márványmedencéjébe, és diadalmasan nézte, ahogy a könyv átázik, majd elsüllyed a kristálytiszta vízben. Borzasztóan elégedett volt magával.

Ezt a remek hangulatát egy vékony hang hirtelen megzavarta. – Elnézést…

Hermione riadtan megfordult. Az egyik házimanó állt mögötte, aki korábban szintén ott volt a Galériában. Bizonytalanul csavargatta a párnahuzatát. – Ugye te vagy Hattie?

Hermione eltátotta a száját, majd becsukta, mire fel tudta fogni a szavait.

- Te… láttad, mit csináltam az előbb, ugye?

A manó még jobban elbizonytalanodott. – Hogy mit?

Hermione sóhajtott. – Semmi, mindegy. Igen, én vagyok Hattie. És te ki vagy?

A házimanó habozott egy kicsit, mielőtt megszólalt. – Gilly vagyok. Topsy beszélt nekünk rólad.

- Nektek?

- A házimanóknak – nyelt Gilly. – Topsy elmondta, hogy te… hogy te ismered Dobby-t, Malfoy gazda előző házimanóját.

Hermione szemei azonnal felcsillantak. – Igen, ismerem! Roxfortban dolgozik, ahova én... ahol én dolgoztam, a konyhában – találta ki gyorsan. – Nagyon boldog.

- Ő tényleg… tényleg _fizetésért _dolgozik? – borzongott meg Gilly.

Hermione csillogó szemmel bólintott. – Igen. Fizetésért dolgozik. És a pénzből bármit vásárolhat. Ételt, ajándékokat…

Gilly úgy nézett ki, mintha valami szörnyű dolgot készülne mondani. - Ruhákat? – cincogta.

- Igen – mondta Hermione határozott bólintással. – _Ruhákat. _

A sovány, zilált házimanó megborzongott, mintha a levegő hirtelen lehűlt volna. – Rendben – mondta, kicsit remegő hangon. Aztán hirtelen megfordult, és elrohant, mintha nem tudná elviselni, hogy többet halljon. De egyszer visszafordult és elgondolkodó pillantást vetett Hermionéra, mintha csak azt fontolgatná, hogy folytassa-e a beszélgetést.

Hermione sóhajtott. – Kezdetnek nem is rossz.

oooOOOooo

Vacsoraidő. A Malfoyok és a Parkinsonok az ebédlőben ültek, a pazar, hattyúalakú csillár alatt. Kristálypoharakkal koccintottak és tizenhárom különböző fogásból válogattak. A fogásokat aranytányérokon szolgálták fel, a vendégek festett porcelánedényekből választották ki az ételt, és ezüst evőeszközzel vágták el a pulykát.

Eközben, lent a konyhában a házimanók azt az ételt ették, amit Hermione később „gusztustalan hányadéknak" nevezett.

Keskeny, fából készült padokon ültek, a Malfoyok négy konyhája közül az egyikben, és az előttük lévő durva, faedényre bámultak, amelyben gyanúsan bugyborékolt valami gusztustalan zöld izé. Hermione undorodva felemelte a kanalát, és figyelte, ahogy a moslék körbelötykölődik az edényben.

A házimanók háromnaponta egyszer kaptak enni. Hermione meglepődve vette észre, hogy nem is evett mióta megérkezett a Malfoy kúriába, mivel a figyelmét sokkal jobban lekötötte az, hogy miként lehetne megtörni az átkot, és hogy teljesítse a feladatait. A házimanók ritkán ettek. Ahogy a moslékra bámult, Hermione felhúzta az orrát, és erős késztetést érzett, hogy ne egyen semmit a következő napokon.

A mellette ülő Gilly-hez fordult, aki undorodva kavargatta az ételt a kanalával. – Ti tényleg megeszitek ezt a szemetet? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

Gilly bólintott. – Ezt adják nekünk a Gazdák. Vagy megesszük, vagy koplalunk. – Azzal a szájába vett egy kicsit a kásából. Hermione meg tudott volna esküdni rá, hogy az arca zöldebb lett, mint rendesen. Gilly nagy nehezen lenyelte, és már-már könnyes szemmel újra belemártotta a kanalát az ételbe.

- Ez szörnyű! – kiáltotta Hermione, az asztalra csapva. Kicsi ökleivel nem ért el túl nagy hatást, de Gilly, Topsy és a közelben lévő házimanók felfigyeltek rá. – Nem etethetnek minket _ezzel – _folytatta Hermione. Rámutatott a nagy, moslékkal teli lábosra, amelyen a házimanók osztoztak. – Ez undorító, és megalázó. Bezzeg ők, ott fent pulykát, és tortákat zabálnak! Mi miért nem ehetünk rendes ételt?

A Hermionét hallgató házimanók kényelmetlenül fészkelődtek a székeiken, és megpróbálták elfordítani a tekintetüket, de Hermione egy olyan látvány volt, hogy nem tudtak másfele figyelni. Egyre hangosabban, és indulatosabban folytatta a beszédét. – A _gazdáink_ úgy bánnak velünk, mint a férgekkel, moslékkal etetnek bennünket, és koszos rongyokba öltöztetnek… meddig fogjuk még ezt eltűrni?

- Hattie – mondta Topsy félénk, vékony hangon. Arca fehér volt. Hermione nem figyelt rá, és egyre jobban felbátorodva, felállt a padra.

- Nem vagyunk férgek! És nem szabad, hogy férgekként bánjanak velünk! És rajtunk múlik, hogy ezt világossá tegyük a világ számára! Ezt még nagyon meg fogják bánni, és…

- Hattie? – kiáltotta egy hang a konyha bejáratánál. Hermione megfordult, és a félhomályos szoba ajtajánál meglátott egy bizonytalan házimanót. Körülnézett a teremben, „Hattie-t" keresve, majd végül Hermionén állapodott meg a szeme, aki úgy kitűnt a többi házimanó közül, mint egy vörös pipacs a búzamezőben. – Draco gazda küldött. Be akarja gyújtatni a kandallóját.

_Persze, tökéletes időzítés, _gondolta Hermione elkeseredetten. Dölyfös hangon felcsattant: - Mondd meg neki, hogy csinálja meg maga.

A teremben ülőknek elakadt a lélegzete.

A döbbent házimanó remegni kezdett félelmében, attól a lehetséges kilátástól, hogy ezt az üzenetet kell közvetítenie Dracónak, mert pontosan tudta, hogy mi vár rá, ha nem végzi el rendesen a munkáját. Hermione, látva a kétségbeesést a szemeiben, sóhajtott, és lekászálódott az asztalról. – Oké, jövök – mormogta.

Ahogy kiment a teremből, az asztaloknál hirtelen kitört a suttogás, ahogy a házimanók a szomszédjukhoz fordultak, és halkan beszélgettek.

- Tudod, Hattie-nek talán igaza van – vélte Gilly. Topsy bizonytalanul az ajkába harapott, és a konyharuháját csavargatta. A morajlás hangosabb lett.

oooOOOooo

Draco a tűz fölé tartotta a nedves, átázott könyvet. A fekete, keményborítású kötet megpörkölődött a hőségben, és Draco tudta, hogy már biztosan nem lesz olyan, mint volt. Megfordult, és dühös pillantást vetett Hermionéra, aki az ártatlanság mintapéldájaként ült egy közeli kanapén, és egy szakadást javított Draco egyik talárján.

Váratlanul felnézett, és közömbös hangon megkérdezte: Hogy haladsz a könyvvel?

Draco vicsorogva válaszolt. – Jól. Nagyon jól. De nem gondolod Granger, hogy kicsit furcsa, hogy a könyvem egyszer csak egy szökőkút fenekén köt ki? – tette hozzá.

Hermione ártatlanul felnézett. – De igen. Nagyon is.

- Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy ez a te műved lehetett?

Hermione megvonta a vállait, és visszatért a varráshoz. – Nem tudom.

Oda sem figyelve Draco gyilkos pillantására, kényelmesebb helyzetbe tornászta magát.

Hermione közönye idegesítette Dracót. Amikor nagy dérrel-dúrral berontott a szobába miután felhivatta a házimanók ebédlőjéből, és követelőző hangon kérdezte, hogy miért hívták; komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy adjon neki egy zoknit, ami házimanó-nyelven azt jelentette, hogy kirúgja. Draco tényleg elgondolkodott rajta, hogy megszabadul tőle. A pokolba is Luciussal, azt akarta, hogy _menjen el_. De aztán visszaemlékezett arra, amit Hermione gondolt róla délután, amikor belenézett a fejébe a Sötét Látás–bűbájjal, és ezek a gondolatai igazán érdekelték Dracót. Végül eldöntötte, hogy nem rúgja ki, legalábbis most még nem. Addig nem, amíg ki nem deríti, hogy mit is értett pontosan Hermione ez alatt.

Visszatérve a jelenhez, Draco hirtelen megszólalt: - Mindjárt éjfél. Most elmegyek lefeküdni, és valószínűleg nem leszek itt, hogy figyeljem a látványos átváltozásodat. Szóval tőlem akár sétálhatsz félmeztelenül is, engem nem zavar. Jó éjt.

Azzal a kandallópárkányra helyezte a gyűrött, nyirkos könyvet, bemászott az ágyába, és behúzta a vastag bársonyfüggönyt.

Egy kis idő után a lepedők suhogásának hiánya azt jelezte, hogy Draco csendesen elaludt.

Hermione sóhajtott és letette a varrását. És várt.

oooOOOooo

_- Ne téveszd el a szemed elől a cikeszt. Csak a cikeszt figyeld._

Draco álmodott. A roxforti kviddicspálya fölött lebegett, és az újonnan megválasztott mardekáros kviddicskapitányt, Julius Mallory-t hallgatta, amint eligazítást tart a csapatnak, mielőtt elkezdődött volna az edzés. _– Ne téveszd el a szemedet elől a cikeszt. Úgy üldözd, mintha az életed függne tőle. _

Draco tudta, hogy álmodik. Először is, a cikesz természetellenesen csillogott, mintha valami foszforeszkáló anyaggal lett volna bevonva. Másodszor, nem a Nimbus 2001-esén, hanem egy nyikorgó és billegő régi Jólsep-R Hetesen ült.

Julius egyenként ránézett a csapattagokra. – _Ne merjetek csalódást okozni. Ebben az évben meg fogjuk nyerni a Kviddics Kupát, és ha nem, megmondom Pitonnak, hogy zárjon be titeket a pincébe. Irány a pálya!_

Miközben Julius kieresztette a kviddics labdákat a pályára, a mardekár csapata felröppent, és elfoglalták a kijelölt helyüket. Draco észrevette a természetellenesen csillogó aranycikeszt, és nyílegyenesen kiröppent felé.

Furcsán valóságosnak tűnt, ahogy üldözte a cikeszt. Érezte, ahogyan a szél belekap az arcába és hátrafújja a haját, és ahogyan a talárja lebeg utána. Hallotta a fülében a szél fütyülő hangját. A cikesz előtte csillogott, oldalra röppent, majd alábbszállt. Draco kinyújtott kézzel előrelendült és elkapta a csapkodó szárnyakat.

Hirtelen egy hatalmas árnyék vetült rá. Teljesen eltakarta a napot, és Dracót félhomályba borította. Draco felpillantott, és elakadt a lélegzete. Egy szárnyas állat óriás sziluettjét látta, az állat vörös szemei baljósan felvillantak, és szárnyai dühösen csapkodtak. Földöntúli hangon felrikoltott.

A cikeszről teljesen elfeledkezve, Draco a föld felé fordította a seprűjét, és érezte, ahogy a sötét árnyék szorosan követi. A távolság egyre csökkent közöttük. Draco érezte, ahogy az éles karmok felhasítják a vállát, és hallotta a lény fülsértő vijjogását a fülében. Draco rémületére a versenyseprű hirtelen szilánkokra tört, és ő elkezdett zuhanni a kviddicspálya felé, majd becsapódott.

Felnézett. Az ég szürkébe fordult, és baljós árnyékot vetett az állatra, ahogy az megragadta Draco talárját. Újra felrikoltott, és sivításától az ég felhasadt. Dracónak elakadt a lélegzete, amikor meglátta, hogy mi is az állat valójában.

Egy hippogriff volt. Olyan, mint amelyik harmadévesen majdnem meggyilkolta, amit az a mamlasz Hagrid uszított rá… de ennek a tollai éjfeketén csillogtak, és a csőre éles késre hasonlított. Tűzvörös szemeivel izzó pillantást vetett rá, és előrelendült.

Draco hirtelen felébredt az ágyában, a torka berekedt a sok sikoltozástól.


	8. A levél

Nyolcadik fejezet – A levél

Draco felült az ágyában. Fejében még sokáig csengett az az éles, szinte már nem emberi sikítás, miközben az álomképek lassan szertefoszlottak. Kinyitotta a szemeit, körülnézett, és megborzongott a szoba fagyos sötétjében. Sokáig tartott, amíg meg tudott nyugodni. Szíve hevesen dobogott – még soha nem érezte magát ilyen feszültnek, ilyen hidegnek. Bizonytalanul kinyúlt, hogy magára húzza a takarót.

Ekkor észrevett a sötétben két hatalmas szempárt. Rémülten felkiáltott, de később ezt legszívesebben visszaszívta volna.

Hermione volt csak az. Az ágya szélén ült és vegyes érzelmekkel bámult rá a hatalmas házimanó-szemeivel.

Félelem volt a szemekben. Meg egy kevés zavarodottság. És talán nyugtalanság?

- Mi történt? – kérdezte, majdnem suttogva. Draco csak bámult.

Hangjában semmi rosszindulat nem volt. Talán… aggódott?

Draco a tenyerébe köhögött. – Semmi – válaszolta elhalóan, hangja erőtlen és rekedt volt. – Semmi sem történt, csak rémálom volt. Kifésülte haját a homlokából.

Hermione nem hitte el, hogy csak egy sima rémálom volt. Látta, ahogy hánykolódott, és forgolódott az ágyban, és ahogy gyenge nyöszörgései egyre hangosabbak lettek, amit hirtelen felváltott az a borzalmas sikoly… Hermione még soha nem félt ennyire, és még soha nem hallott egyetlen hangot sem, amelyben ennyi kétségbeesés és reménytelenség lett volna. Kétkedve nézett rá, fejét oldalra billentve. – Te sírsz – állapította meg lágy hangon.

Draco bizonytalanul az arcához nyúlt. Eldöntötte, hogy nem válaszol. Letörölte a könnycseppeket, és megnyalta az ajkát.

- Megijesztettél – folytatta Hermione, enyhén remegő hangon. Draco csak bámult. Belenézett Hermione szemeibe, gúnyolódást keresve, de meglepve vette észre, hogy a lány teljesen őszinte.

- Én… mit? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel. – Megijesztettelek? – Megpróbált humorizálni, hogy megtörje ezt a feszült atmoszférát. – Annyira azért nem vagyok ronda! Anya mindig azt mondja, hogy úgy nézek ki, mint egy kis cupido, ha alszom. – Idegesen felnevetett, aztán úgy tett, mintha csak köhögött volna.

Hermione a homlokát ráncolta. – Úgy kiabáltál, mintha gyilkoltak volna, cupidókám. – Leugrott az ágy széléről a földre, házimanó lábaival nem csapott túl nagy zajt.

Ekkor jegyezte meg Draco: - Még mindig házimanó vagy.

- Elég sok időbe telt, hogy észrevegyed – válaszolta Hermione szárazon, valahonnan a szoba sötétjéből. Régi, gúnyos hangja visszatért. Draco elvigyorodott.

- Á, tulajdonképpen nincs is sok különbség az alakjaid között. De miért nem változtál még át? Azt hittem, éjfélre van betervezve, és most már… - tétován a sötétségbe bámult. – Hány óra is van?

Hermione felhorkantott. – Fél egy – mondta csendesen, és sóhajtott. – Ez egész este nem hagyott nyugodni! Nem értem! Miért nem változtam még át?

Draco csípősen akart válaszolni, de sehol sem látta Hermionét a sötét szobában, és szerette volna látni az embert, akit idegesíteni akart. – Egyébként hol vagy? – kérdezte. Olyan hangot hallott, mintha ráhelyeznének valami könnyű dolgot egy szövetre.

- A kanapén ülök. Nem látsz? – megnyomta az utolsó két szót, mintha hangsúlyozná Draco gyenge szemét. Ő, a házimanó szemeivel könnyedén átlátott a homályon, és látta, hogy Draco a sötétségbe bámul, de nem lát messzebb az ágya szélénél.

- Túl sötét van – mondta. – Húzd szét a függönyöket.

- _Húzd szét magadnak_ – akarta válaszolni, de aztán csak annyit mondott: - Igen, persze – sóhajtott –, a függönyök. – Az ablakokhoz sietett, kicsi kezeivel felnyúlt a függönyhöz, és elhúzta.

- Igen, a függönyök – mondta Draco, mintha egy lassú felfogású kisgyerekhez beszélne. – Tudod, amik az ablakokat takarják. És amik ilyen átkozottul sötétté teszik a szobát.

Hermione nem válaszolt. Figyelme a Holdra irányult, az élénk fénynyalábokra, amelyek beszivárogtak az ablakon, és beezüstözték a szobát. Hermione csak állt a Hold fényében, és hirtelen megérezte az ismerős energiát, amint a fény a bőrén táncolt. Átalakulása közben bágyadtan hallotta Draco kuncogását: - Tisztára, mint a Hattyúk Tavában. – és érezte, ahogyan a párnahuzata fokozatosan csökkent. Nemsokára már a saját lábán állt, a vékony fehér függönybe burkolózva.

- Malfoy, adj egy köntöst – monda, szorosan magára csavarva a függönyt. Nem kapott választ, ezért felnézett, és látta Draco arcán játszadozó önelégült mosolyt.

- Mi van? – kérdezte Hermione dühösen.

- Nagyon vonzóan nézel ki abban a függönyben Granger – mondta gúnyosan, egyre felfelé görbülő szájjal. – Nagyon elegáns. És figyelembe véve, hogy egy napon hozzámész majd ahhoz a Weasley fiúhoz, meg kéne szoknod, hogy egész életedben ízléstelen, ronda ruhákat kell majd viselned…

- Fogd be Malfoy – válaszolta Hermione megvetően. – És hagyd ki ebből Ront.

- Majd ajándékozhatok nektek néhány párnahuzatot, ha akarod.

- Adj egy köntöst, mielőtt megfojtalak! – már majdnem sikított.

Draco kuncogva megrázta a fejét, és elindult a szekrény felé. Kinyitotta az ajtókat. A számtalan fekete ruhadarab között megbújt egy Narcissától lopott, gyönyörű, ezüstös kék ruha. Draco elcsodálkozott magán. _Egyáltalán miért foglalkozom azzal, hogy mit vesz fel? Bezzeg azzal sosem törődtem, hogy vegyek valamit Pansynak, _gondolta. _Na jó…_

Hermione felé dobta a ruhát. A lány elkapta és csak bámult, majd gyanakodva azt mondta: - Soha nem hittem volna, hogy női ruhákat tartasz a szekrényedben Malfoy. – Bebújt a függöny mögé, és átöltözött. – Bár te ez a típus vagy.

- Még van egy bíborszínű is – válaszolta Draco zavartan. – És még egy csomó dolog van, amit nem tudsz rólam.

Hermione hirtelen úgy nézett ki, mintha rájött volna valamire. – Amikor odaadtad ezt a ruhát – kérdezte óvatosan – nem azt jelentette, hogy elbocsátottál?

Draco elgondolkozott. – Másként érzed magad, mint ezelőtt?

- Azonkívül, hogy ember vagyok, nem – mondta Hermione.

- Na látod. Akkor adtam a ruhát, amikor már ember voltál, nem házimanó. Mihelyt a Nap felkel, a ruha már nem a tiéd, és még mindig szolgálnod kell.

- Ennek nem volt túl sok értelme. És nem is túl vigasztaló.

Draco elvigyorodott. – Nem. És nem is annak szántam.

Hermione kijött a függöny mögül, és bizonytalanul kilépett a holdfénybe.

Habozva rápillantott a fedetlen vállaira, és a selymes anyagra, mely lágyan bevonta a derekát. Összevonta a szemöldökét. – Egyébként hol szerezted? Előző barátnődtől?

Nem kapott választ, ezért felnézett. Draco úgy bámult rá, mint egy művészetrajongó egy különleges képre. Szája enyhén kinyílt, szemei nagyra tágultak. Hermione megborzongott, nem igazán tetszett neki az érzés, amely ezzel a nézéssel járt.

- Mi van? – kérdezte ingerülten. Már látta ezt a pillantást fiúkon, amikor Lavender egy kihívó, átlátszó, boglárka-sárga blúzt viselt Roxmortsban egy délután.

- Öö, semmi – mormogta Draco. – Az a ruha… ööö… mármint… a holdfény nagyon… - itt megállt.

Draco gyorsan visszanyerte a higgadtságát, és folytatta. – Na mindegy, csak fáradt vagyok. A rémálmok néha nagyon fárasztóak.

Hermione pislogott, és megpróbálta felfogni a szavait. – Meséld el – mondta aztán.

Meglepetésére, a fiú felpillantott, majd rámosolygott. – Óh, szörnyű volt – mondta színpadiasan. Rádobta magát az ágyára, és a párnákra támaszkodott. – Van benne vér, sebesülés, szembenézés a közelgő végzettel, és kviddics. Biztos vagy benne, hogy hallani akarod? Ha csak hallgatod, már akkor is felrobbanhat az agyad.

Hermione összefonta a karját. – Tényleg. Próbáld meg.

- Ha valóban ezt akarod… - vigyorodott el, kiélvezve minden másodpercet. – Úgy kezdődött, hogy én, a dicső fogó, fenségesen üldöztem az aranycikeszt…

oooOOOooo

- Meghaltál? – kérdezte Hermione, keresztbe téve a lábát.

- Hát ha úgy gondolod, hogy ha szétszakít egy vérszomjas hippogriff az sima halál, akkor igen – válaszolta Draco, aki némileg csalódott volt, látva Hermione lelkesedésének hiányát.

- Azért ez nem tűnt annyira borzalmasnak – mondta Hermione meglepődötten Draco arckifejezésétől.

- De hát meggyilkoltak! – tiltakozott a fiú.

- Hát éppen ez az.

- Persze, nevess csak a szenvedésemen, Granger – mondta Draco, elutasítóan legyintve a kezével. – Visszamegyek aludni. Jó reggelt. – És visszaesett a párnáira.

Hermione rápillantott a régi, fából készült órára, és látta, hogy a tekervényesen faragott mutatók két órát mutatnak. Sóhajtott, fáradtan belefésült az ujjaival a hajába, és egy kis idő után újra Dracóhoz fordult.

- Tudod Malfoy – mondta -, nem túl jó jel megálmodni a halálodat. Tudom, mert olvastam erről az egyik könyvemben - most nem jut eszembe a címe - ami azt írta, hogy ha van egy különösen élénk, és egyszerű álmod a saját halálodról, az egy ómen. Valaki üldöz.

Nem kapott választ. Ránézett Dracóra, és látta, hogy a fiú már elaludt. Egyenletesen lélegzett, és a haja félig az arcába hullott.

Hermione kuncogva jegyezte meg magának, hogy Draco tényleg úgy néz ki, mint egy cupido ha alszik. Nem, mint egy angyali cupido kis arany szárnyakkal, és arany hajtincsekkel, hanem mint Cupido, a szerelem görög istene, tollakkal borított szárnyakkal.

Hermione megállt. _Úristen, mit mondtam? _gondolta, egyszerre szégyenkezve és meglepődötten._ Malfoyt csodálom. Görög istenekhez hasonlítom. Talán tényleg felrobbant az agyam, amikor a rémálmát hallgattam…_

Megborzongott. Visszagondolt Draco rémálmára. Teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy jelent valamit. Az a sikoly, amivel felébredt… túl borzalmas és valóságos volt egy sima rémálomhoz.

Elhessegetve a problémát egy időre, átlopózott a szobán Draco tiltott könyvszekrényéhez. A keményborítású könyvek között megbújt néhány tekercs pergamen, egy kis üveg tinta, és egy köteg penna. Hermione elmosolyodott. Házimanóként nem ért föl volna odáig, és meg sem közelíthette volna őket, mert meg volt tiltva. Csak erre a lehetőségre várt. Óvatosan levette egy pennát és egy pergament, és egy közeli mahagóni asztalhoz vitte őket.

Írni kezdett:

_Címzett: Mágiaügyi Minisztérium – Elveszett emberek osztálya_

_Tisztelt Hölgyem/Uram,_

_A nevem Hermione Granger, és illegálisan fogva tartanak a Malfoy Kúriában. _

_Egy Barquel nevű varázsló tiltott bűbájt alkalmazott rajtam a Zsebpiszok közben, és átváltoztatott házimanóvá. Házimanó formámban tehetetlenül tűrtem, hogy groteszk és kegyetlen módon elárverezzenek. A Malfoyok vettek meg, akik most rabságban tartanak. Kérem, sürgősen jöjjenek értem. Szeretném mielőbb visszakapni az eredeti alakomat, kérem, azonnal válaszoljanak. _

_Várom a válaszukat. _

_Tisztelettel,_

_Hermione Granger_

Gyorsan aláírta, pennája könnyedén súrolta a pergament. Ideges pillantást vetve a még mindig alvó Dracóra, Hermione összehajtogatta a lapot, és körbenézett a szobában, lehetséges búvóhelyet keresve a levélnek.

Végül a szőnyeg alá dugta. Draco nem fogja ott megtalálni. Majd ha alkalmam lesz, visszajövök és elküldöm, gondolta Hermione mogorván, ahogy visszatette a tintásüveget a könyvespolcra.

Szomorú pillantást vetett Dracóra, aki békésen aludt tovább. Hermione elgondolkozott, vajon lesz-e Dracónak még rémálma. Valamiért nem akarta. Nem szerette volna, ha Draco újra azzal a rémes sikollyal ébred fel. A puszta gondolatától is elborzadt.

Hermione odament Draco ágyához, ráült a szélére, és nézte, ahogyan a takaró nyugodtan emelkedik és süllyed Draco légzésére. Halvány mosoly táncolt az ajkain.

A Nap előtűnt a hegyek mögül. Ahogy a halvány fény erőtlen sugarai kibukkantak a horizonton és eljött a hajnal, a holdfény elenyészett.


	9. A sárkánygyilkolás módjai

Kilencedik fejezet – A sárkánygyilkolás módjai

A házimanók étkezdéjében egy tucat házimanó beszélgetett pergő nyelvvel, de halkan, élénken a kis ablakokon beszökő reggeli napsugártól. A legtöbben zavarodottnak vagy szerencsétlennek tűntek, de néhányan lelkesnek látszottak. Hadarva beszéltek, és közben vékony karjukkal élénken gesztikuláltak.

Gilly és Topsy is közöttük voltak. Topsy gyászos, és enyhén elborzadt arccal ült, mintha már hosszú ideje aggódna valami miatt. Fülei lekonyultak, és a konyharuhája már teljesen gyűrött volt a sok csavargatástól.

Gilly ezzel szemben élénknek, és frissnek látszott, szemeiben a remény szikrái csillogtak. Úgy tűnt, mintha már elég hosszú ideje sürgetné ezt a beszélgetést. Mindent figyelmesen meghallgatott, amit a házimanók mondtak.

Hattie-t tárgyalták ki. Mostanában elég sokat beszéltek róla. Azokat a házimanókat, akik előző este az étkezdében voltak, nagyon izgatta Hermione beszéde, de a többi bizonytalan volt az egész dologban.

- Az új házimanó, Hattie igazat beszél – mondta az egyik idősebb manó a házimanók ősi nyelvén.

– Túl sokáig voltunk rabszolgák. Egyik testvérünkkel sem bánnak így, mint velünk itt – tette hozzá vakmerően egy másik öregebb manó, csillogó gombszemekkel. A többi házimanó felé fordult, véleményekért.

- Miért beszél vissza Hattie a gazdáknak? – kérdezte angolul Topsy, aki már rabszolgaságban született. Nem igazán tudta követni a gyors manónyelvet. Habozva nézett a többiekre, akik most kényelmetlenül fészkelődtek a székeiken, de ugyanezen gondolkoztak. Ezt még senki sem merte.

Az öregebb házimanó feléje fordult, és szemöldökráncolva azt suttogta: Talán Hattie szabad akar lenni. – Megborzongott. – Szörnyű, de mégis gyönyörű ötlet. A szabadság nagy teher, és csak a legbátrabb tudja cipelni.

- Akkor Hattie bátor – mondta Gilly. A többiek bólintottak. Nagyon, nagyon bátor, gondolták. Nagyon bátor, de roppant bolond is.

Hirtelen kicsapódott az ajtó, és az elég haragosnak látszó Hattie csörtetett be a terembe. A többiek csak bámultak, és pislogtak, amikor meglátták az arckifejezését. Forrt a dühtől. Néhány házimanó várakozással nézett rá, újabb motiváló beszédet remélve.

- Hattie – kérdezte Topsy bizonytalanul -, mi a baj?

Hermione rámeredt, és Topsy behúzta a fejét. Hermione végül sóhajtott, és elfordította a tekintetét. Egy kicsit bűntudata volt, hogy ilyen jelenetet rendezett. Felidézte, hogy mi történt előbb, reggel, és újból elöntötte a méreg.

Draco kevéssel napkelte után kelt fel. Hunyorgott az erős napsütéstől, és rápislogott Hermionéra, aki már ismét házimanó volt. Mikor eszébe jutott az előző este, felnyögött, kimászott az ágyból, és álmosan átvánszorgott a fürdőszobába. Elhaladt Hermione mellett, épp csak észrevéve őt. Mormogott még egy 'Reggelt!-et, mielőtt a fürdőszobaajtó becsukódott mögötte.

- Határozottan jókedvűnek tűnsz ma – jegyezte meg Hermione, bár inkább csak magának. Azt tette, amit ebben a helyzetben minden házimanó automatikusan tenne: rögtön elkezdett beágyazni. Összehajtogatta a lepedőket a gazdája ágyán, elrendezte a párnákat, és minden kis ráncot kisimított, amelyek el merték rontani munkája tökéletességét.

Amint Hermione hátrébb lépett, hogy megszemlélje erőfeszítései gyümölcsét, tekintete a szemközti falon függő naptárra vándorolt.

Az aznapi dátum aranyszínűen csillogott a többi fekete szám között. Amint Hermione meglátta, elakadt a lélegzete. A fürdőszobaajtóra bámult, és türelmesen várta, hogy Draco kinyissa.

Amikor Draco kilépett a fürdőszobából, a szavak, melyek már majdnem kitörtek Hermionéból, bennakadtak. A fiú ruháján a fehér és szürke árnyalatai váltakoztak, egy kevés ezüsttel. Tekintettel arra, hogy a szekrénye szinte kizárólag fekete ruhákból állt, ez elég nagy váltás volt. De ami a legjobban meglepte Hermionét, az a fiú arckifejezése volt.

- Kifejezetten csendes vagy ma – mondta Draco, alig egy pillantást vetve Hermionéra, ahogy elhelyezte a törülközőjét a szennyeskosárban. Az előző esti rémálmoktól-szenvedő-fiú teljesen eltűnt. Futólag elmosolyodott, ami rögtön szertefoszlott, amikor megigazította a gallérját, de a mosoly az ajkain táncolt, amikor megnézte magát a tükörben. – Azt hittem, elkezdesz veszekedni, hogy be kell ágyaznod, mint egy rabszolga. Nem fogsz lehordani, hogy milyen kegyetlen és szívtelen vagyok?

Hermione nehezen tudott erre válaszolni. Nem is olyan szörnyű látvány, gondolta. Így, a fejét féloldalra billentve, Hermione észrevette, hogy mennyire különbözik attól az arrogáns, fennhéjázó alaktól, bár ezelőtt még sose látta az iskolán kívül.

Ezt a Dracót határozottan jobban kedvelte. Utólag eléggé elcsodálkozott magán, hogyan kedvelheti _egyáltalán _Dracót.

Hermione nagy örömére, Draco jó hangulatban volt, és a lány tudta, hogy így sokkal könnyebb lesz szívességet kérnie tőle.

- Ma július 31. van – említette meg.

- Ó, tényleg? Gratulálok a felfedezéshez. Na és mondd meg, mi olyan különleges ebben?

Hermione megköszörülte a torkát. – Ma van Harry szülinapja – mondta. – Szeretnék engedélyt kérni, hogy elküldhessek egy üdvözlőlapot, hogy… boldog… - a hangja elhalt, amikor meglátta Draco arckifejezését, és meglepődve pislogott.

Egy perccel ezelőtt még elég jókedvűnek tűnt. Most olyan arcot vágott, mintha Hermione megpofozta volna. Szemeiből eltűnt a barátságos csillogás, és sötét, viharos tekintetnek adta át a helyét. Ez a változás megijesztette Hermionét.

- Gondolom küldeni akarsz a szerelmetes ragyásképűdnek egy születésnapi üdvözlést – mondta gúnyosan. – A kis odaadó szeretője. Milyen megható. Rózsaszín kártyát szeretnél, vagy valami formálisabbat, mondjuk illatos papírt? Biztos szükséged lesz vörös tintára is, hogy tudjál szívecskéket is rajzolni…

Hermione döbbenten állt. Dühösen nézett a fiúra, kezei lassan ökölbeszorultak. – Tessék? – megpróbálta leplezni a haragos remegést a hangjában. – Születésnapi üdvözlőkártyát szeretnék küldeni, nem Valentin-napit! Egyébként meg mi bajod van?

Draco égnek emelte tekintetét, majd olyan gúnyosan nézett, amennyire csak tudott. – Ó, semmi. Én legalább nem pazarlom el a pergament arra, hogy mézesmázos kis üzeneteket írjak rájuk. De gondolom nem tudtad, hogy Potter már eljegyezte magát vízlipatkány húgával. Már egy lerázhatatlan pióca ráragadt, te is az akarsz lenni?

Hermione kék volt a dühtől. – Tudod mit Malfoy? – kiáltotta éles hangon. – Már értem miért utál téged mindenki. Megvetendő vagy. – Azzal kiviharzott a szobából, és becsapta az ajtót maga után.

Miután kitombolta magát a Malfoyok termeiben, Hermione végül lenyugodott. Aztán kétségbeesett. Igazán remélte, hogy el tudja küldeni Harrynek az üdvözlőkártyát, valami kis kedves figyelmességet, hogy néhány percre elterelje a figyelmét azokról a szörnyű Dursleykról. Nem tervezte, hogy elmondja a jelenlegi helyzetét, nem akarta, hogy feleslegesen aggódjon. Tervezte, hogy a minisztériumi levelet is elküldi. Látva Draco jókedvét, Hermione azt hitte, talán kölcsönadja a baglyát.

De Draco nem könnyítette meg a helyzetét. Hermione azon tűnődött, mi váltotta ki belőle ezt a reakciót. Olyan elégedettnek és derűsnek tűnt, hogy talán még rokonszenvesnek is tartottam, gondolta Hermione saját magán is meglepődve, persze csak addig, amíg nem említettem meg Harryt…

Amíg nem említettem meg Harryt.

Ó, gondolta Hermione grimaszolva. Ingerülten a szőnyegbe rúgott. Tehát Harry miatt volt az egész. Dühösen felsóhajtott, és elindult a házimanók étkezdéje felé, ahol, remélte, megnyugvást talál.

És most ott volt, tucatnyi kíváncsi tekintettel körülvéve.

- Hattie? – kérdezte Topsy. – Valami baj van?

Millió bajom van – gondolta Hermione. – Túl sok is. – De aztán erőtlenül elmosolyodott, és azt mondta: Nem, minden rendben. Segíthetek itt valamiben? – Remélte, hogy a sok munka tompítja a haragját.

- Nos – mondta Topsy, alsó ajkát beharapva – Draco gazda általában ilyenkor szokott reggelizni, és a teáját cukorral…

De Hermione nem maradt ott, hogy meghallgassa, hogy Draco mivel szereti a teáját. Nevének említésekor felmordult, és olyan váratlanul viharzott ki az ajtókon, mint ahogy bejött.

- Öö… - mondta Topsy halkan. Mindenki csak bámult.

oooOOOooo

Az erdők és a rétek mellett, amelyek a Malfoy kúriát határolták, egy jól karbantartott Díszkert terült el.

A Malfoyok roppantul büszkék voltak a kertre. Kertészbrigádok dolgoztak éjjel-nappal, hogy minden tökéletesen nézzen ki. Mindig nagy gondot fordítottak a fákra, és bokrokra, gondoskodtak arról, hogy a sövény kifogástalanul le legyen nyírva, hogy a kavicsos út el legyen gereblyézve, hogy a rózsalugas tökéletes legyen – a díszkert egyike volt a Malfoyok legnagyobb büszkeségeinek.

A dísznövények között Hermione egy fiatal, páva alakú díszfa szétmarcangolásával volt elfoglalva. Mikor végzett, a fa mindenre emlékeztetett, csak pávára nem, sokkal inkább hasonlított egy egymásra hányt levél- és gally-halomra. A fa szomorú maradványaira nézve, Hermione igen elégedett volt magával, bár egy kicsit meg is lepődött magán. Aztán csendesen leült, hogy megvárja, míg elmúlik a dühe.

_Meg fogom átkozni, _gondolta Hermione mérgesen, ahogy a lábfejét dörzsölte, ahova beleállt néhány szilánk. _A legszörnyűbb átkokkal fogom megátkozni, még azokkal is, amelyek még nem is léteznek. _

Az ég esőt jósolt, az ezüst felhők vészjóslóan terpeszkedtek az égen. Az ezüst illett Draco szeme színéhez. Hermione haragos tekintettel meredt maga elé, átkulcsolta a lábait, majd kitörtek belőle a könnyek. Lábujjaival időnként megbökte a tönkretett díszfát, aztán csukott szemmel a sövénynek dőlt.

Hangokat hallott.

A sövény mögül jöttek. Először alig lehetett hallani őket, de Hermione a manófüleivel nagyjából hallotta a beszélgetést. Bokrok zörgése hallatszott.

- Szóval ezen a kapun lehet bejutni a kúriába? – kérdezte egy férfihang rekedten.

- Igen. Elég jól el van rejtve, nem? Kár, hogy nem fedeztük fel előbb – válaszolta a második hang. – Az első emberünk a kéményt használta, hogy bejusson, és nézd mi történt vele.

Talán csak Hermione képzelődött, de a hangok nagyon baljóslatúan hangzottak. Nem igazán tetszett neki, ahogyan beszéltek – suttogva és fenyegetően, mintha csak egy szörnyen gonosz ember mérges kígyói lennének. Tulajdonképpen Hermionénak semmi baja nem volt a kígyókkal. Csak az _emberi_ kígyókkal. Már attól is rosszul érezte magát, hogy csak hallgatta őket.

Az első hang hidegen felnevetett. – Pocsékba ment egy emberünk. Mit is mondtál, mi történt vele?

- Infernó átok volt a tűzhelyen – válaszolta a második hang, egy kicsit megborzongva. – És az a szegény fickó felrobbant a kéményben a felcsapó tűzsugárban.

Hermione megdermedt.

- Küldesz még néhány ilyen állítólagos… profit? – kérdezte az első hang egy kevés megvetéssel.

- Nos igen, de természetesen nem embert – dörmögött a másik hang. – De biztosítom róla uram, hogy az a lény nem fog kudarcot vallani. Megtanulta a gyilkosság művészetét. Nem fog hibát véteni. Lucius Malfoy megkapja a magáét, és még csak nem is fogja gyanúsítani önt – minket.

- Pompás – mondta az első hang fagyosan. – Pontosan ezt szeretném. Három nap múlva a fiatal Malfoy-kölyök már halott lesz.

A két hang vészjóslóan felnevetett.

Hermione teljesen megdöbbent. Néhány perc múlva a zörgő levelek hangja hallatszott, mintha bokrokat tolnának odébb. – Menjünk innen. Mindjárt esni fog. – A hangok fokozatosan elhalkultak a sövények mögött, és csak újra csak a hulló levelek zaja hallatszott. 

Rövid ideig Hermione megkövülten állt, alig vette észre a fák között suhanó hűvös, esőt ígérő szellőt.

Aztán tétovázás nélkül a kúria felé sietetett.


	10. Az árulás

10. fejezet – Az árulás

Draco fel-alá járkált a szobájában, idegességében majdnem a haját tépte. Dühös volt, és frusztrált, és nem tudta miért. Csak annyit tudott, hogy haragudott Hermionéra, és úgy gondolta, hogy Hermione is feldühödött rá. Visszatértek a szokásos viszonyukhoz: a gyűlölethez. Minden kedves gondolat és barátságos szó összetört egy szimpla név említésére: _Harry Potter._

Draco elátkozta azt a nevet. Elátkozta Hermionét is egyébként. Remélte, hogy ezen a nyáron nem kell egy szót sem hallania a ragyásképű hűdenagy hírnevéről. De ahogy ránézett a falon függő naptárra újra eszébe jutott, hogy ma van Potter születésnapja. És ráadásul Hermione is emlékezett rá.

_Talán mindig róla ábrándozik?_ – gondolta Draco dühösen. _Róla álmodik éjszakánként? Mindig siet, hogy kijavítsa a leckéjét? Neki is beágyaz, neki is elhozza, amit kér, és mellette is ül éjszakánként, türelmesen meghallgatva a rémálmait?_

_Valószínűleg igen. _

Leült az ablak melletti kanapéra, és dühösen bámult az égre. Nézte, ahogyan egy éles fény villan át egy pillanatra a szürke égen. Nyári vihar készülődött.

Aznap nagyon korán jött a hajnal. Olyan kellemes álomból ébredt fel – valami olyasmi volt, hogy az a Granger lány aritmetodika órán előbb válaszolta meg a kérdéseket, mint ahogy azokat feltette volna a tanár. Hangja tisztán csengett, és a nap fényesen sütött. Minden tökéletes volt.

Úgy döntött, fehér ruhát vesz fel. Egy szép, hétköznapi talárt, amit anya vett neki múlt karácsonyra, amit, már azt hitte, néhány hónappal ezelőtt elégetett. A fekete nem tűnt aznap reggel megfelelőnek. Nem akart feketét felvenni, amikor olyan frissen, élénken és kellemesen érezte magát, amikor az ágyát éppen csak beágyazták, a reggelije lent várta, és amikor kviddicsezni és lovagolni szeretett volna a Malfoy birtokon… Ma tökéletes napom lenne, gondolta. Ha ez az egyetlen dolog nem lenne.

Harry Potter szülinapja. Pont ezen a szép napon kellett a világra jönnie a szörnyű ősellenségének.

_A világ kegyetlen, és borzasztóan ironikus, _gondolta Draco keserűen. Felnézett a szürke, esőfelhőzte égre.

Valaki kopogott az ajtón.

Draco haragosan összevonta a szemöldökét, magában kérlelve az ajtót, hogy robbanjon be.

- Menj el! – kiáltotta mérgesen. Nagy bosszúságára, az ajtó kinyílt, és a Pansy Parkinson állt ott, kacéran az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, ajkán csábos mosollyal.

Draco haragja eloszlott, és csodálkozásnak és bánatnak adta át a helyét, ahogy észrevette Pansy ruháját. Pansy mindig kihívóan öltözködött, emlékeztette magát Draco, de a lány hosszú, fekete, derékig felhasított szoknyája, testhez tapadó rózsaszín blúza, és csillogó flitteres öve már neki is sok volt. Ajkait élénkrózsaszínre festette ki, és a haját is, szőke és vörös csíkokkal.

- Oh – mondta Draco, megpróbálva nyugodt hangon beszélni. – Te vagy.

- Igen, én vagyok – válaszolta Pansy éneklő hangon, belépve a szobába. Csillogó, cseresznyerózsaszín ajkai mosolyra húzódtak, Dracót látva. Félig behunyt szemmel, áthatóan szemlélte a fiút, mintha csak egyetlen pillantással felfalhatná. Draco kellemetlenségére, úgy döntött, melléül. – Draco kedvesem – turbékolta -, meglepetésem van számodra.

_Nem tudom, mi lepne már meg az öltözeted után_, gondolta Draco. - Tényleg? Mondjad.

Pansy felnevetett, kinyújtotta a kezét, és festett körmeivel megcirógatta Draco karját.

- A szüleink nincsenek itt – suttogta a fülébe. – Elmentek vásárolni a városba. Tehát_ teljesen egyedül vagyunk – _mondta, álmodozva ejtve ki az utolsó három szót. – Csak te és én, ebben a csodálatosan hatalmas kúriában, ahol olyan sok _szoba_ van…

_És olyan sok házimanó, akik bármelyik pillanatban betoppanhatnak véletlenül, _gondolta Draco. Kényelmetlenül arrébb fészkelődött, hogy Pansy ne tudjon hozzáérni. Bánatára, Pansy, elszánt mosollyal az arcán közelebb húzódott hozzá.

- Csak te és én, Draco kedvesem – búgta. – Gondolj csak bele, mennyi mindent tudnánk csinálni…

- Ó, például sakkozni? – ajánlotta Draco szenvtelenül, ahogy fogcsikorgatva próbált elhúzódni Pansytól. – Vagy elmehetnénk a Zeneszobába, a nagy zongorát hallgatni, ahogy magától játszik, esetleg olvashatnánk a könyvtárban…

- Nem, én valami… _ilyesmit_ gondoltam – mondta Pansy, és rátapasztotta a száját Dracóéra.

Draco erőlködve megpróbálta leszedni magáról Pansyt, de ez elég nehéz feladatnak bizonyult, mert a lány eltökélten a hátára taszította, és csókokkal borította az arcát. Draco undorodva felnyögött. – Pansy, szállj le rólam – nézd, ezt már sokszor megbeszéltük…

Pansy sértődöttnek látszott. Annyira megnyerően biggyesztette le az ajkát, amennyire csak tudta. – De Draco, előbb vagy utóbb úgyis megházasodunk. A szüleink akarják. Emiatt vagyok itt minden nyáron – hogy jobban megismerhessük egymást.

_Úgy érzem, egész életemben ismertelek_ - gondolta Draco, megvetően nézve a lányt -, _és hányok tőled. _Letaszította magáról, magában átkozva a lányt. Pansy újra pimasz mosolyra húzta a száját, és amikor Draco felállt, megragadta a karját, és az ágy felé terelte őt. Draco egy méltóságához nem illő „Baszki"-val ráesett Hermione gondosan elrendezett párnáira.

- Nézd Pansy, világos leszek…

- Jaj, ne legyél már ilyen unalmas Draco – nevetett fel Pansy. Felugrott, és pont a fiúra esett. Draco érezte, hogy kiszorul a levegő a tüdejéből. – Csak hallgass – folytatta Pansy, szájára téve a kezét. – Ne mondj egy szót sem. Majd én beszélek kettőnk helyett is.

- Pansy, nézd – _mmph._ Elakadt a szava, mivel Pansy újra rátapasztotta a száját az övére, és Draco majdnem megfulladt, amikor a lány nyelve elkezdett felfedezőútra indulni a szájában. Köhögött, igyekezett lelökni magáról a lányt, de karjai alászorultak, és sehogyan sem tudta megakadályozni, hogy Pansy kigombolja a blúzát, és lassan letolja a nadrágját. Éppen a párnája alá akart nyúlni a pálcájáért, de ekkor… _BANG._

Kicsapódtak az ajtók. És ott állt, eléje táruló látványtól sokkolva, Hermione.

oooOOOooo

Hermione olyan gyorsan robogott végig a kerteken, amilyen gyorsan vékony lábai vitték. Nem tudott másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy megölhetik a gazdáját. Az összes házimanó ösztöne sikítozott, hogy minél gyorsabban odaérjen, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy Draco biztonságban van, hogy akármi is üldözi, nincs a közelében…

Majd hirtelen megállt.

Mit érdekel ez engem, gondolta, majdnem nevetve saját magán. Mit érdekel, hogy Draco Malfoy halálos veszélyben van? Valószínűleg Lucius Malfoy tehet az egészről. Ő sodorta bajba a saját fiát, ő miatta lesz a fia gyilkos összeesküvés áldozata. Ez az ő problémája, nem az enyém. Hermione bizonytalanul beharapta az ajkát, azon tűnődve, hogy vajon hagyja-e, hogy mindez megtörténjen.

Lucius Malfoy ügyei nem tartoznak rá, ezt tudta. De, bármennyire is utálta az ötletet, hogy épp neki kell Dracót figyelmeztetnie, mégsem hagyhatja a fiút meghalni. Dracónak igaza volt a griffendéles erkölcseivel kapcsolatban, amelyek mindig mindent megakadályoztak. Lenyelte a gőgjét, és az összes dühét, és bánatosan elindult Draco szobája felé, hogy figyelmeztesse. Remélte, hogy tesznek valamit mielőtt még valami szörnyűség történne.

Nem vette a fáradságot, hogy kopogjon, most nem ez volt a legfontosabb. Amint az ajtó kitárult, a szavak már zúdultak is ki a száján. – Malfoy – kezdte, de a többi szó a torkában ragadt. Az eléje táruló látványtól elakadt a szava, szemei nagyra tágultak, és a szíve is megállt egy pillanatra.

Draco Malfoy fáradtnak és ziláltnak nézett ki, az egyébként rendezett haja ferdén, és csapzottan lógott a homlokába. Arcát rózsaszín rúzsnyomok borították, és vörös volt, inge félig kigombolódott, egy ugyanolyan vörös mellkast felfedve… amin Pansy Parkinson keze nyugodott. Pansy szőke fürtjei ferdén, és borzasan lógtak az arcába, az ajkát csiklandozva, amin a rózsaszín rúzs már teljesen elkenődött az állára.

Hermione érezte, hogy valami összetörik a szívében.

Rémülten bámultak egymásra. Sűrű csend úgy ereszkedett közéjük.

Hermione beszélt először. – Te…! – kiáltotta, Dracóra mutatva.

- Grang – úgy értem Hattie, ez nem az, aminek tűnik… - Lelökte magáról Pansyt, és felkelt. Ekkor vette észre, hogy nincs rajta a nadrágja. Pansy lehúzta, és most egy halomban feküdt Pansy rózsaszín blúza mellett.

Hermione majdnem megfulladt. – Te – te… - kezdte, és felsikoltott. A levegő enyhén kékre színeződött körülötte. – Malfoy, te rohadt seggfej! Felháborodottan horkantott egyet, és kiviharzott a szobából, de az ajtón keresztül, amit becsapott, még sokáig lehetett hallani, ahogyan kiereszti magából a mérgét.

Egy pillanatig csend volt, ahogy mindenkinek leülepedtek a gondolatai. Pansy felkönyökölt, és álmodozva Draco felé fordult. – Nos, ez elég furcsa, és szükségtelen volt – mondta nyugodtan, és újra csábítóan elmosolyodott. – Jössz, drágám?

Draco a csukott ajtókra bámult. Minden Granger iránt érzett dühe visszatért, és szeme elsötétült, ahogyan visszaemlékezett a durva szavaira, haragos pillantásaira, és ahhoz az istenverte Potterhez való ragaszkodására. Dühös és keserű gondolatok kavarogtak a fejében, és az egész testét átjárta valami gonosz, fekete méreg, ami csak és kizárólag _gyűlöletből, gyűlöletből, _és csakis_ gyűlöletből _állt.

- Miért is ne? – válaszolta sötéten és visszafeküdt mellé az ágyra. Pansy szeme ettől a váratlan választól mohón felcsillant.

Sűrű, szürke eső zuhogott, ahogy az eget elfüggönyöző vastag esőfelhő haragosan kieresztette terhét a kopár, fekete földre.


	11. A megfelelő figyelmeztetés

Tizenegyedik fejezet: A megfelelő figyelmeztetés

Villám villant át az égen, mintha csak száz fényképezőgép vakuzott volna egyszerre, egy borzasztó mennydörgés kíséretében. Az ég keservesen sírt. Egy vékony, zilált házimanó sietett keresztül az elázott, sáros, pocsolyákkal teli földön.

Hermione kétségtelenül szomorú volt. Könnyei az esővel keveredve folytak le az arcán, végig a nyakáig. Bőrig ázott, és reszketett.

Úgy vágott keresztül az esőn, mintha az lenne minden kínjának okozója, pedig szenvedéseinek forrása a Kúriában feküdt kényelmesen, selyem lepedőkön, melegben a tűz mellett.

_Vele._

Miközben Hermione kirohant a külső kapukon a sűrű esőbe, egy időre vak düh vette át felette az irányítást. Egy pillanatra elszédült. De a hideg esőben és az üvöltő szélben visszanyerte a tudatát, és rájött, hogy milyen nevetségesen viselkedett.

_- Kirohanni az esőbe - _gondolta dühösen _-, miatta?_ _Azzal a lánnyal van, akivel akar. Nekem semmi – abszolút semmi – közöm nincs hozzá._

Megpróbálta beleverni a fejébe ezt a gondolatot, de kevés sikerrel. _Azt hiszem, most bemegyek. _Határozottan visszafordult a hatalmas, tölgyfa ajtókhoz. Ez tűnt a leglogikusabb dolognak.

Hermione végiglépkedett a csillogó csarnokokon – amelyek, sivár pompájukban már unalmasnak tűntek - a konyha felé, ahol néhány házimanó a „Gnóm Kockázás" nevű ritka társasjátékkal szórakozott. A tűzhelyek nem világítottak, és a sütők is aludtak. Minden csendesnek tűnt.

Hermione lehuppant Topsy mellé, aki éppen kanalakat fényesített. – Hello, Hattie – csiripelte Topsy. Aztán nagyot nézett. – Hattie, teljesen átázott a ruhád! Gyere, cseréljük ki – mondta, azzal lecsapta a kanalakat, és elsietett a konyha hátsó része felé.

Hermione sóhajtva felemelte az egyik újonnan fényesített kanalat, és megnézte domború tükörképét az ezüst felszínen. Túlméretezett, zöld szeme gondterhelten bámult vissza rá. Agyában furcsa, bizarr gondolatok kavarogtak.

A „_Nem mintha olyan csinos lennék, mint ő" _egyike volt közülük. Egy kis idővel később lehajtotta a fejét, azt gondolva: _Egyértelműen csinos – és elég gazdag is egy Malfoyhoz._

Aztán folytatta: _Vajon látta őt alvás közben?_

Követve azzal, hogy: _Kíváncsi vagyok, mondta-e már neki azt, hogy milyen jól néz ki fehérben? _

_Kíváncsi vagyok, meghallgatta-e már valaha is a rémálmait, hívta-e már Malfoynak, elszakította-e már a függönyét dühében, dobta-e a könyveit a szökőkútba, vagy megjavította-e már az elszakadt talárját…_

_Kíváncsi vagyok – _

Hattie -, csiripelte Topsy, azon nyomban eloszlatva Hermione gondolatait. – Tessék, itt egy új ruha. – Egy gőzölgő teát, és egy vékony, összehajtogatott párnahuzatot nyújtott Hermionénak, mintha csak a brit nemzetközösségi zászlót nyújtaná át a Királynőnek. Hermione kifejezéstelenül bámulta ezt a szerény felajánlást, aztán halványan rámosolygott Topsyra, óvatosan szájához emelve a tűzforró bögrét.

- Köszönöm – suttogta, mielőtt belekortyolt volna.

Topsy különös arckifejezéssel nézte Hermionét. – Miért állt kint Hattie az esőben? – kérdezte puhatolózva, óvatosan válogatva meg a szavait.

Hermione lassan sóhajtott. Érezte, hogy a könnyei szúrják a szemét, és mindjárt kitörnek, ha nem tartja őket vissza gyorsan. - Semmi, én… - visszatartotta a lélegzetét, és gyorsan kitalált valamit. – Azt mondták, álljak az esőben. Büntetést kaptam. D… Draco Gazdától.

Hermione ettől a mondatától majdnem hányingert kapott.

Hosszan belekortyolt a teájába.

- Oh – mondta Topsy, láthatóan zavarodottan. – Mi történt? Mit tett Hattie? Miért volt Draco Gazda szomorú?

Ez volt az utolsó csepp.

Hermione indulatosan lecsapta a bögréjét. – Miért van mindig az, amit _Draco_ akar?

Hirtelen felsikoltott, és ahogy felállt, felrúgta a székét. MIÉRT van mindig az, amit _ő_ akar? Miért nem lehet az, amit _én_ akarok? Miért nem érdekli senkit, ha boldogtalan vagyok? Miért mindig az ÉN hibám minden? Hangja már-már hisztérikus volt, és néha felzokogott.

Majd könnyekben tört ki. A házimanók döbbenten bámulták a zokogó társukat. Topsy remegett. – Hattie -, Hattie barátnőm, kérlek ne sírj… - Vigasztalóan megsimogatta Hermione vállát, és odébb vezette.

A többi házimanó egymáshoz fordult, és halkan elkezdtek sutyorogni.

- Hattie azt kéri, hogy az legyen, amit Hattie akar! – suttogta Gilly lenyűgözve. – Mi még soha nem kértük azt, hogy az legyen, amit mi akarunk…

A susmogás az asztalnál egyre hangosabb, és szenvedélyesebb lett, mint egy áradás. i _Hattie azt kéri, hogy az legyen, amit Hattie akar. /i _Az izgatott házimanók öntudatlanul – és lelkesen – letették a Házimanó Forradalom egyik legnagyobb mérföldkövét.

oooOOOooo

Topsy türelmesen várta, hogy Hermione kisírja magát, néha egy-egy zsebkendőt adott neki, és közben vigasztalóan veregette a vállát. Végül vékony, tétovázó hangon megkérdezte: Most már jól van Hattie?

Hermione szipogva bólintott, kezében a nedves zsebkendőt csavargatva. – Igen. Azt hiszem jól vagyok…

Topsy nagy szemeivel aggodalmasan nézett Hermionéra. – Ugyan, ugyan, Hattie barátnőm – mormolta. – Nem Hattie hibája volt. Hattie nem érdemli meg, hogy megbüntessék.

Hermione nem nézett fel. – Nem büntettek meg.

Topsy rábámult. – De akkor…

- Azért álltam az esőben, mert dühös voltam – válaszolta, az igazságnak megfelelően. – Én – mi – veszekedtünk. – Topsy csak nézett, és a kicsi kezét a szája elé kapta. – Veszekedtünk, és… - Hermione habozva beharapta az ajkát - Jaj, Topsy, mit csinál itt az a lány? Miért van itt?

Topsy néhány pillanatig csak Hattie-re meredt, majd akadozó nyelvvel azt mondta: Ó, Hattie, Miss Parkinson Draco Gazda egy barátja…

Hermione összefonta a karját, és vékonyra préselte az ajkait.

- Miss Parkinson eljön minden nyáron – folytatta Topsy -, és iskolakezdésig marad. Miss Parkinson, és Draco Gazda majd a ház Ura, és Úrnője lesz, amikor elég idősek lesznek hozzá. Azután már Miss Parkinsont is szolgálnunk kell, mintha ő is a családba tartozna.

Hermione csak bámult. – A ház Ura, és Úrnője? Úgy érted… hogy ők… Draco és Pansy? – Nyelt egyet. – _Össze fognak házasodni?_

Topsy meglepődöttnek tűnt. – Hát persze – mondta, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. – Amióta megszülettek, Miss Parkinsont és Draco Gazdát egymásnak ígérték.

- Ki?

- Hát a Családok – válaszolta Topsy, csodálkozva pislogva. – Nem tudta Hattie?

- Én… én csak azt hittem, hogy ők csak… - Hermione mély lélegzetet vett. – Úgy érted már _aznap_ eljegyezték, mikor született?

Topsy lassan bólintott. – Így teszik ezt a régi családok.

Hermione a kezébe temette az arcát. _Ez abszurd, _gondolta, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy sírjon-e, vagy nevessen. _Hogyan is lehettem ilyen hülye… Nem a Karácsonyi Bálon kezdődött. Már azóta tart, mióta megszületett. Vagy talán már korábban is. _A gondolattól, hogy Draco egy olyan emberhez tartozik, akit nem Draco választott, úgy érezte, mintha mázsás súly szakadt volna le a szívéről, és borzasztóan sajnálta. Mindenesetre bizarr gondolat volt.

Egy rövid csend után, Topsy azt cincogta: Hattie barátnőm?

Hermione felpillantott, halottsápadt arccal. – Igen, Topsy?

A házimanó elgondolkozva beharapta az ajkát, bizonytalanul egyik lábáról a másikra állva. – Hattie… Hattie ööö… _megszerette _Draco Gazdát?

Hermione soha nem várta volna ezt a kérdést. Különösen hangzott ez egy barát szájából, amikor, már ő is napok óta ugyanezt a kérdést kérdezgette magától, megpróbálva elhallgattatni a választ.

Végül lassan és határozottan felállt. – Mennem kell – mormogta, megragadva a párnahuzatot, és belépett a szekrény mögé átöltözni.

- Hattie? – kérdezte Topsy. Minden rendben van?

Hermione Topsyhoz fordult, és azt mormogta: Ne haragudj Topsy. Mindent köszönök. Most már értem, kénytelen Pansy Parkinsonnal lennie… és ettől még nem kellene hagyjam, hogy meghaljon. – Aztán kisietett a szobából.

Figyelmen kívül hagyva Topsy kérdő pillantását, hihetetlen gyorsan végigrobogott a konyhán. Ha figyelte volna a környezetét, talán hallotta volna, hogy a házimanók éljenzik őt, és azt kiabálják: Azt akarjuk, amit Hattie akar!

oooOOOooo

_A fene enné meg ezeket a gombokat, _gondolta Draco idegesen.

Egy ezüst gombbal bajlódott az ingén. Minden idegesítette: a gombok mennyisége, fényessége, és az, hogy a Malfoy család címere volt rájuk pecsételve. A tükörbe pillantva észrevette az ágyon fekvő Pansyt. Elfintorodott.

- Merlinre, mit művelsz? – kérdezte Pansy kedvesen, de mézesmázos álarcán rosszindulat és ingerültség szűrődött át.

- Felöltözöm – válaszolta Draco. – Tudod, ez az a dolog, amit te csak ritkán teszel megfelelően.

Pansy rövid műkuncogással folytatta: Hova mész?

Draco nem nézett rá, kifejezéstelen arccal, és semleges hangon válaszolt. – A Toronyszobába. És nem mondom meg, mikor jövök vissza.

Pansy mosolygás nélkül bámult Draco hátára. A Kúriában lévő különböző szobák Draco különböző hangulatait jelentették. Ha a Könyvtárban volt, az azt jelentette, hogy gondolkodni akart. Ha el akart menekülni, akkor a kviddicspályára ment vagy a rétekre, lovagolni. Ha a pincében volt, az vagy azt jelentette, hogy megbüntették, vagy azt, hogy ő büntetett meg másvalakit.

A Toronyszoba elkülönültséget jelentett.

Pansy egy cigarettát húzott elő a zsebéből, és meggyújtotta a pálcájával. – Hát menj – mormogta ingerülten.

Draco kiegyengette az ingét a tükörben, és lesimította a haját. Ellenőrizte, hogy maradt-e még rúzsnyom az arcán. Bólintott, és magában megjegyezte: _Borzasztóan nézek ki, de azért még így is ellenállhatatlanul jóképű vagyok. Nem is tudom, hogyan csinálom. _Előkelően az ajtóhoz lépdelt…

… és elesett.

Pansy elfojtott egy kuncogást. – Talán nem kéne felmenned a Toronyba. Valószínűleg a harmadik lépést sem élnéd túl.

- Jaj, fogd már be, Pansy – morogta Draco. A cipőfűzői beleakadtak egy szőnyegbe, ezért botlott meg, és esett el. Egy ideig válogatott átkokat mormolt, majd feltolta magát, de ekkor a szeme sarkából észrevette, hogy a szőnyeg alól egy darab papír lóg ki.

Draco összevonta a szemöldökét, és félrerúgta a szőnyeget. Pormacskák, kosz, és por szállingózott elő...

… és egy kicsi, összehajtogatott pergamen.

Draco felemelte, és széthajtogatta. Az írás minden kétséget kizáróan Hermionéé volt. Végigfuttatta a szemét a rendezett, egyenes soros folyóíráson, amit már ismerősnek talált, mivel néhányszor belekukkantott Hermione füzeteibe. A szeme minden szó után egyre jobban elsötétült. Az álkapcsát összeszorította, és egyre jobban szorította a papírt, de nem szólt semmit.

Mikor végzett, arca kifürkészhetetlen volt.

Pansy felült az ágyban, és hosszúakat szippantott a manikűrözött kezei között tartott cigarettájából. Dracóra pillantott. – Mi az? – kérdezte közönyösen, cigarettájával a pergamen felé bökve.

Ha Draco nem lett volna túlságosan elfoglalva a levéllel, biztos ráförmedt volna Pansyra, hogy ne dohányozzon az ő szobájában, mert ráhamuzik a huzatokra, és megtölti a szobát cigarettafüsttel.

De végül csak annyit mondott: Semmi. – Hangja furcsa, és gyenge volt. Gombóccá gyűrte a pergament. Aztán baljós hangon hozzátette: Valaki ezt nagyon, nagyon meg fogja bánni.


	12. Az összeesküvés mögött

Tizenkettedik fejezet – Az összeesküvés mögött

Nem sokkal a Kúriában történt dráma előtt, a Parkinson és Malfoy szülők kirándulni mentek, a Kúriától délre, egy kis, smaragdzöld fenyőfákkal tarkított völgyben fekvő városkába.

Egy fenyegető, ébenfekete kocsi döcögött végig egykedvűen a macskaköves utcákon. A helyiek dühös, és gyilkos pillantásokkal méregették. A Malfoyok nem voltak túl népszerűek a városiak körében, de, tekintetbe véve, hogy az otthonuk és a megélhetésük Lucius Malfoytól függött, és havi adót kellett fizetniük neki, ez érthető is volt. A városiak, a Kúria vészjóslóan föléjük magasló, fenyegető árnyékában élve, csak morogtak és zúgolódtak, de nem tettek többet.

- Aki ki akarja játszani az adót – mondta nekik Lucius egy emlékezetes reggelen, néhány évvel ezelőtt –, az felemelheti a kezét, és azt mondhatja: elébe állok a kimondhatatlan kínoknak, és az átoksújtotta életnek ettől kezdve! – Ez a beszéd általában visszatartotta őket a lázadástól.

A középkori stílusú házak rendezettek voltak, és jól karbantartották őket. A Fő téri szökőkútból kristálytiszta víz szökellt a magasba, és esett vissza a szökőkút közepén álló csillogó kentaur szoborra, és a márvány medencére. Virágok díszítették az utcát. Frissen sült kenyér, és hopp-por illata keveredett a csípős levegőben. Igazán festői városkának nézett volna ki, ha az ablakok mögül nem bámultak volna ki mérgesen a lakók, és ha időnként nem hangzott volna el a „Gyűlölünk Malfoy!" kiáltás a haragos városlakók szájából.

- A parasztok lázadoznak - kuncogta Narcissa a kocsiban.

A kocsi csendesen megállt egy kevésbé feltűnő kocsma ajtaja mellett, és Lucius kiszállt. Ránézett a cégérre. "_Ogden kocsmája – A legjobb almabor egész Írországban" _- hirdette a dísztelen, kopott felirat, amely félig el volt takarva a házat befutó borostyánfüggönnyel.

- Ez az a hely – mondta a zavartan ácsorgó Mr. Parkinsonnak. – Itt mindent meg tudunk beszélni.

oooOOOooo

- Van egy szoba fent az emeleten, uram…

Mr. Parkinson megtekintette a kicsi, homályos szobát. A szoba egyetlen, piszkos ablakán gyenge napfény szűrődött át, megvilágítva a pókhálós gerendákat, a kifakult szőnyeget, a két egyszerű faszéket, és az asztalt.

A szoba egyszerűségében ártalmatlannak tűnt, de Mr. Parkinson tudta, hogy a falakat némító bűbájok védik, és az ajtó körül láthatatlan védőbűbájokat helyeztek el. Nyugodtan helyet foglalt egy széken, és megköszörülte a torkát. – Mit is akarunk megbeszélni?

- A holttestet, amit a kéményben találtunk, te idióta! – csattant fel Lucius. – Mi másért ráncigáltalak volna el téged, a feleségedet, és Narcissát a városba? – Lucius hátradőlt a magas támlájú székben, és bort töltött magának. – Mert biztosan nem azért, hogy a kedves társaságodat élvezhessem.

- Na persze. Benézünk a legközelebbi kocsmába, rendelünk pár italt, közben Narcissa meg Athina három óra alatt annyi pénzt szór el, ami egyhavi adóbevételnek felel meg. Nem is tudom, Lucius… - Aztán gyorsan hozzátette, mielőtt még a vendéglátója közbevágott volna: - lehet, hogy az a holttest a kéményben csak egy eltévedt Mikulás volt. – Idegesen felnevetett.

- Elég gyenge humorizálási kísérlet, Parkinson. Próbáld újra.

Mr. Parkinson úgy nézett ki, mintha rájött volna valamire. – Miért éppen itt beszéljük ezt meg? A Kúria nem biztonságosabb?

- Nem. - válaszolta Lucius határozottan. – A Kúriába túl könnyű betörni, és ott bizonyára figyelnének, és kihallgatnának minket. A város sokkal biztonságosabb.

_A városiak tiltakoznak ellened, _gondolta Mr. Parkinson_. És milyen kár, hogy még a saját otthonodban sem érzed magad biztonságban …_

- Talán csak egy ártalmatlan tolvaj – vetette fel. – Egy… egy ékszerrabló. Nem ölni jött, hanem a… - lehalkította a hangját -, a műalkotásokért, amelyeket a dolgozószobád alatt rejtegetsz.

- _Fegyvereket_ találtunk nála – folytatta Lucius, tudomásul sem véve Mr. Parkinson körülményes magyarázatait. – Egy kést, egy kobold-készítésű, tűznek ellenálló kötelet, és számos mérgekkel teli dárdát. És, természetesen egy pálcát, ami eléggé épségben maradt, hogy megvizsgálhassuk.

- És?

Lucius fagyosan meredt Parkinsonra. – Fűzfa, 11 és fél hüvelyk, sárkány-szívizomhúr. Megbeszéltem az eredményeket Mr. Ollivanderrel, és több mint háromszáz ember van, aki ilyen pálcát vásárolt az elmúlt tíz évben. De csak egy – csak _eg_y - lehetett az a szerencsétlen, aki a Kúriában lelte a halálát.

- Ki? – kérdezte Mr. Parkinson, rekedten suttogva. – Ki volt az?

- Várj – mormogta hirtelen Lucius. Körbenézett, a szemei gyanakodva összeszűkültek. – Van valaki a szobában. – Hangja nem volt hangosabb a suttogásnál. – Valaki van itt… és minden szavunkat hallgatja.

Mr. Parkinson összevont szemöldökkel körülpillantott, miközben Lucius sarokról sarokra bejárta a szobát, sétabotjával megböködve a piszkos peremeket. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és kinézett az üres folyosóra, remélve, hogy meghallja a láthatatlan hallgatózó halk légzését, vagy az árulkodó lépéseit.

oooOOOooo

Fent, a fa gerendák között egy gombméretű valaki lapult. A homályban félig eltakarta őt a por és a pókhálók. Amikor már biztos volt benne, hogy Lucius Malfoy nem fog többet mondani, a lény kitárta a szárnyait, amit eddig a kemény kitinpáncélja alatt tartott, felemelkedett, és hangtalanul kizümmögött a szobából.

Néhány házzal odébb szállt le, egy ablakpárkányon, amely mögött egy karosszékben egy férfi üldögélt, pezsgőt kortyolgatva. A buborékok sziporkáztak az éles délutáni fényben.

- Nos? – kérdezte a pezsgőivó, baljós hangon. – Milyen információt gyűjtött nekem?

A bogár visszaváltozott az eredeti, emberi formájába, kirázta göndör, szőke haját, és sóhajtott. – Már tudják. Malfoy megsejtette, és most már tudja.

- Igen, én is ezt vártam – válaszolta a férfi ingerülten. – Lucius túl okos ahhoz, hogy üres hízelgések megtévesszék. Gondolom, most már az egész tervet is megneszelte.

- Ebben nem kételkedem – válaszolta a nő, és újra kirúzsozta a száját egy közeli tükörben. – És Ön most mit tesz?

- Szerintem meg kéne változtatni a tervet. – A férfi nyugodtan és fenyegetően beszélt. – A kivitelezést tegyük… ma estére.

- Ma estére? – kérdezte a nő hitetlenkedve. – Az túl korán van! Draco Malfoy…

- …holnapra már halott. Köszönöm, Miss Vitrol. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a munkámat elég jól végre tudom hajtani. És elvárom, hogy ön is ugyanolyan eredményes legyen.

A nő ingerülten szipákolt. – És a fizetésem, uram?

- Már át lett utalva a Gringotts számlájára, ne aggódjon. És még további bónusszal is szolgálhatok… amikor majd ezt az esetet a címoldalon hozza le Reggeli Próféta.

- _Lucius Malfoy Meggyilkolja A Saját Fiát - _mondta kajánul a nő. – Ez lesz az év sztorija. Megcsináltam a szerencsémet. – Hidegen felnevetett. – Köszönöm, uram.

- Köszönet _magának, _Miss Vitrol. És kérem, mondja meg Sergiónak, hogy legyen szíves, eressze ki a kis állatkáját.

- Igen, uram – vigyorodott el. Kiment, és az ajtó becsukódott.


	13. A szabadság terhe

Tizenharmadik fejezet – A szabadság terhe

A Kúriában Hermione lélekszakadva futott végig a szobákon, a csigalépcsőkön, és a fáklyákkal megvilágított folyosókon, kétségbeesetten, de elszántan keresve azt az embert, akit a világon a legjobban megvetett.

- Hol van az a seggfej? – mormogta reménytelenül, és szétdobált néhány díszpárnát egy díványon.

- Elnézést…

Hermione felemelte a tekintetét, és egy igencsak zavarodott portréval találta szembe magát. A portré eddig egy pergament olvasott elmélyülten, amelyre díszes csillagkép-diagrammokat, és bolygókat véstek. A naprendszer bolygóinak átlátszó üvegmodelljei, tekervényes galaxis rajzok és csillagok vették körül a szerzetet, aki elég zavartan bámult Hermionéra. Felvonta a szemöldökét.

Hermione szemei a képkeret alatti táblára vándoroltak. _Havelock Malfoy, 1787 – 1830. _És alatta, kisebb betűkkel: _"Kitagadva a Malfoy családból, szerencsejáték-függősége, és megszállott csillagász-tevékenysége miatt. Egy aknában találtak rá holtan, nem nézett a lába elé egy különösen csillagfényes éjjelen."_

A férfi meglepően normálisnak nézett ki a Malfoyokhoz képest. – Bocsánatot kérek – mormogta Hermione, és gyorsan visszarendezte a díszpárnákat, aztán sietve megkérdezte: - Nem látta véletlenül Draco Malfoyt itt elhaladni mostanában?

Havelock elgondolkozott. – Nos… Nem vagyok egészen biztos benne. Túlságosan el voltam foglalva a diagramjaimmal. – Átnézett a terem másik oldalára. – Nem láttad a fiút, Celandine?

A folyosó átellenes oldalán egy másik portré függött a falon, amely egy fiatal, karcsú vélát ábrázolt, aki éppen a hosszú, ezüstösen csillogó haját fésülgette egy aranyszegélyű tükör előtt. Gyönyörű volt, de zárkózottnak és közömbösnek nézett ki. Egykedvű pillantást vetett Havelockra. - Úgy érted, az unokám? – mondta. - Igen, itt volt az előbb.

Kirúzsozta a száját, és megnézte a tükörképét a tükörben. Amikor már nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem fog többet mondani, Hermione enyhén ingerülten megkérdezte: Hova ment?

A Toronyszobába – válaszolta egyszerűen, fel sem pillantva. – Határozottan _dühösnek _tűnt, és magában motyogott. Nem volt túl szép látvány, szemben egy bizonyos képpel itt a szobában. – Hátrafésülte a szőke fürtjeit.

- Ne is törődj Celandine-nal – mormogta Havelock kedvesen, Hermionéra pillantva. – Nagyon csinos, de túlságosan hiú. A Toronyszoba a keleti szárnyban van.

- Nagyon köszönöm! – válaszolta Hermione őszintén, és úgy robogott le a folyosón, mint egy miniatűr forgószél.

- Kérem, várjon! – folytatta Havelock, de Hermione eltűnt a sarokban. – Ó, a fene enné meg, éppen az átkokra, és a rontásokra akartam figyelmeztetni, amiket a fiú maga mögött helyezett el!

- Nos, ez igazán bájos volt – mondta Celandine ingerülten.

A csillagász morogva visszatért a diagrammjaihoz.

Nem vették észre azt a sötét, vékony, fátyolszerű árnyékot, amely a terem leghomályosabb sarkaiban lappangott, szorosan a fal mellett. Ahogy végighaladt a folyosón, a gyertyák fellobbantak, mintha reszketnének félelmükben. Csendesen, haladt az árnyékban…

Semmi nyomot nem hagyva, és semmi zajt nem csapva…

oooOOOooo

A városban a felhőszakadás azon nyomban megindult, mihelyt Lucius befejezte a szegény fogadós lehordását a kocsma silány biztonsági felszereléséről, ami egyébként tökéletes volt. Lucius fenyegetéseit és vádjait baljóslatú mennydörgés, és villámlás kísérte.

Amint az eső esni kezdett, Lucius bejelentette, hogy a kocsmában marad, amíg véget nem ér a vihar, és igazán köszönettel venne egy italt a bárból. A fogadós rémületében majdnem elájult. Narcissa és Mrs. Parkinson már leültek, és éppen az új, csillogó karkötőiket mutogatták egymásnak.

Narcissa elmosolyodott, és becsatolta a drágaköves karkötőt a csuklóján. – Mit gondolsz, Lucius? – kérdezte. – Jól áll?

Lucius alig vetett rá egy pillantást. – Én nem mutogatnám ezt az ékszermennyiséget nyilvános helyen, Narcissa. Nemkívánatos figyelmet vonhat magára. – Óvatos pillantást vetett az egyáltalán nem zsúfolt szobára, és belekortyolt a whiskyjébe.

- Ugyan kérlek, kedvesem, hiszen erre való az ékszer! És milyen öngyilkos hajlamú tolvaj akarna lopni tőlem, _veled_ az oldalamon? – Narcissa elmosolyodott, és belekarolt a férjébe.

Lucius közönyösen fogadta a gesztust. – Nem azt a fajta figyelmet értettem – válaszolta egyszerűen. – És nem is arról a fajta ékszerről beszéltem… - Narcissára nézett. – Hol van a nyakláncod?

Narcissa ösztönösen a torkához nyúlt, és rögtön megérezte az ezüstszál, és a különleges, vésett medál megnyugtató érintését. A medál furcsán felragyogott a kezei alatt. – A nyakam körül – válaszolta. – Ahol mindig is lenni szokott.

- Helyes. – Lucius újra belekortyolt az italába, és rápillantott a feleségére. – Az a karkötő igazán gyönyörűen néz ki rajtad. – Narcissa elmosolyodott.

De a mosoly hirtelen lelohadt, és nyugtalanságnak adta át a helyét. Narcissa mormogott valamit arról, hogy fáj a feje, aztán fájdalmában a homlokához kapott, felsírt, és összeesett.

Lucius letekintett a felesége összerogyott testére. – A fenébe - mondta kelletlenül. Lehajolt Narcissa ernyedt, reszkető testéhez, akinek láthatóan fájdalmai voltak, és úgy tűnt, mintha valami rémálom ellen küzdene. – Egy újabb – mormogta.

A Parkinsonok csak megdöbbenten bámultak. – Egy újabb mi? – kérdezte Mr. Parkinson ijedten.

- _Vízió_ - mondta Lucius, úgy, mintha ez egy teljesen normális dolog lenne, amely mindenkivel megtörténhet. – Rendben, Narcissa, beszélj.

Narcissa halottsápadt arccal feküdt, szemei csukva voltak. Szája gyorsan és csendesen mozgott, és azt suttogta:

_Fiunkra csendes, és szörnyű halál les az ajtó mellett. Egy hatalmas, félelmetes erő küldi őt, hogy fájdalmat okozzon és bosszút álljon. Fiunk összezavarodott és elvakította a harag, tudatlanságában tehetetlen, és nem figyel az őt megmenteni kívánók figyelmeztető kiáltásaira…_

Lucius figyelmesen hallgatta. Aztán az összegyűlt megdöbbent szemlélők felé fordult, és szenvtelenül megkérdezte: Jegyzetel valaki?

Egyenként megrázták a fejüket.

- Gondoltam – mondta, és újra Narcissa felé fordult.

_- A halál fényűző –_ folytatta_. – Koporsóban fekszik, nyugodtan, és fehéren a könnyáztatta föld alatt. Ó, fiam, egyetlenem, drágám, Draco…_

- Rendben, elég volt ennyi – vágott közbe Lucius, finoman megrázva Narcissát. Meg sem fordulva, hátranyújtotta a kezét, és rekedten megszólalt: - Vizet kérek.

Egy serleget helyeztek a kezébe. Narcissa szájához emelte a serleget, és addig itatta, amíg ki nem nyíltak a szemei, a rettenettől fényesen.

- Jaj, Lucius – zihálta. – Nem szeretném ezt újra átélni a közeljövőben.

- Biztos vagyok benne – mormogta, ahogy leporolta a kezeit, és felállt. – Nos, egy dolog most már biztos.

Mr. Parkinson még mindig a teljes döbbenet állapotában volt. – Mi? – kérdezte ostobán.

Lucius kemény, távolba néző tekintettel meredt maga elé, ahogy felsegítette a feleségét. – Nyilvánvalóan, tévedtem. Nem _engem_ akarnak meggyilkolni – mormogta. – Hanem valaki _Dracót_ fogja hamarosan.

Narcissának elakadt a lélegzete, és úgy tűnt, megint el fog ájulni. De Lucius hangja visszatartotta az összeeséstől. – Narcissa… - kezdte – Félek, hogy nagyon-nagyon hamar szükségünk lesz a nyakláncodra.

oooOOOooo

Draco a Toronyszoba ajtajánál állt, és egy összegyűrt pergamengombócot dobálgatott a levegőbe. Hirtelen kopogó léptek zaja hallatszott mögötte, és Draco abbahagyta a dobálást.

Hermione volt az. Néhány pillanatig csak Draco hátára bámult és kifújta magát, de amint a fiú hátrafordult, Hermione riadtan hátrébblépett.

Borzasztóan haragosnak tűnt. Hermione még sosem látta őt ennyire dühösnek, és sosem látott ennyi keserűséget a szemében.

- Helló, Granger – üdvözölte Draco sötéten. Hangjából gyűlölet áradt. – Látom, elég _elfoglalt _voltál mostanában.

- M–mit értesz ez alatt? – kérdezte Hermione idegesen. Rápillantott a fiú kezében tartott pergamenre.

- _Ezt._ - folytatta Draco, és kisimította a pergament. – Figyelj, Hermione… azt akarom, hogy figyelj…

-_ Illegálisan fogva tartanak a Malfoy Kúriában – _olvasta Draco ridegen_. - Egy Barquel nevű varázsló tiltott bűbájt alkalmazott rajtam a Zsebpiszok közben, és átváltoztatott házimanóvá. Házimanó formámban tehetetlenül tűrtem, hogy groteszk és kegyetlen módon elárverezzenek. A Malfoyok vettek meg, akik most rabságban tartanak. Kérem, sürgősen jöjjenek értem. Szeretném mielőbb visszakapni az eredeti alakomat, kérem, azonnal válaszoljanak. Várom a válaszukat. Tisztelettel… - _Haragos pillantást vetett Hermionéra -, _Hermione Granger_.

Hermione szótlanul állt. Már teljesen elfeledkezett a levélről, és amikor meglátta összegyűrve Draco kezében, úgy érezte, mintha a szíve megállt volna.

Mondani akart valamit, akármit. De helyette két könnycsepp csordult le az arcán. Nem jöttek elő belőle a szavak.

- Tudtad te egyáltalán, mit okozhattál volna a családomnak? – kérdezte Draco csendesen. A harag eltűnt a hangjából, és keserűségnek adta át a helyét. – Tudtad, hogy az apámnak már így is mennyi gondja van a Minisztériummal? Tudtad, mennyi fájdalmat okozhattál volna az anyámnak? – Lassan egy lépést tett felé.

- Kezdtem egy kicsit megbízni benned, Hermione Granger – mondta zordan. – Azt hiszem, nem kellett volna.

Hermione úgy érezte, összetör a szíve. _Miért kell így beszélnie? Miért nem emeli fel a hangját?_ - gondolta kínlódva. _Miért érzem magam olyan szörnyen… _Szembefordult a fiúval. – Draco, én…

- Te mi? – csattant fel Draco. – Te sajnálod? – ledobta az összegyűrt pergament a földre. – Tudod te egyáltalán, mennyi fájdalmat okoztál nekem?! Egy sima sajnálom nem elég, hogy megnyerjed a bizalmamat, Hermione!

- De én soha…

Draco kínjában és dühében felnyögött, és a plafonra emelte a tekintetét. Hermione és Draco döbbenetére, az egyik közeli faliszőnyeg hirtelen lángokban tört ki.

Egy pillanatig csendben álltak, ahogyan a lángok az aranyhímzést nyaldosták.

- Ez akkor szokott történni… - mormogta Draco, a falikárpitot bámulva, amelynek arany fonalai megpörkölődtek a hőségben -, amikor dühös vagyok. – Nyugodt komorsággal Hermionéra pillantott. – Akarok adni neked valamit.

A zsebébe nyúlt. Hermione rémületére, egy hosszú, zöld-ezüst mintás szövetet vett elő. Egy mardekáros sál volt. Úgy lóbálta a kezében, mint egy kötélhurkot.

- El vagy bocsátva. – Egyszerűen, és hipnotikusan Hermione felé dobta a sálat, és a lány elkapta. Kétségbeesetten nézett a gyapjúsálra a kezében, ami meleget, búskomorságot, és orgonaillatot árasztott magából. Felnézett.

Draco pillantásával találkozva, a lány a harag mögött gyötrődés jeleit látta a szemeiben. Draco kinyitotta az ajtót, halkan behúzta maga mögött, és csendesen visszaindult a csigalépcsőn.

Hermione a sálba temette az arcát, és belezokogott.

Sírt, mert szabad volt.


	14. A megnyugvás, a vihar

Tizennegyedik fejezet – A megnyugvás, a vihar

A tűz fénye ünnepélyesen vetült arra a magas árnyalakra, aki a tűzhely vésett kandallópárkányának dőlt. Kint sziporkázó csillagok pettyezték az eget, de a Hold nem volt az égen, és a Kúria körüli erdők sejtelmesen suttogtak a csillagfényben.

Draco csukott szemmel feküdt, a szoba halálos csendjében. Időnként, Majestic, a fülesbaglya, felborzolta a tollait, és felhuhogott, de ezenkívül csak a tűz pattogása törte meg a csendet.

Draco az agyában visszhangzó kiáltásokat, elkínzott mormogásokat, és keserves zokogásokat hallott.

„_Egyedül van ebben a hatalmas, hideg kúriában… Bárcsak tudnék segíteni rajta valahogyan…"_

Draco nyelt egyet, még jobban összeszorította a szemét, és kényszerítette magát, hogy ne érezze azt a két kicsiny könnycseppet, amelyek lágyan keresztülfolytak az arcán.

- A fene enné meg – morogta. - A fene egye meg!

Elképzelte Hermione sértődött tekintetét, heves visszavágásait, és ahogyan elpirul, amikor kiejti száján a szót: „sárvérű". Arcát még mindig égette az a pofon. Örömét lelte felbőszült cselekedeteiben, élvezte a szemében lobbanó utálatot, megvető pillantásait, és gyűlölködő megjegyzéseit.

De ezelőtt még soha nem volt bűntudata.

Majestic hirtelen nyugtalanul felhuhogott, majd fülsüketítően felvijjogott.

Draco ingerülten nézte a felriasztott baglyot, aki majdnem lebukfencezett az arany ülőrúdról félelmében. - Kussolj már be, te szánalmas madár! - mordult rá Draco, és egy darab tűzifát hajított a bagoly felé. - Mi a fene van veled?

Majestic zavarodott pillantást vetett a gazdájára, aztán felszállt az ablakhoz, és elkezdett őrülten kopogni a vastag üvegen. Úgy nézett ki, hogy minél előbb el szeretne tűnni.

- Hát jó - sóhajtott fel Draco. Az ablakhoz lépett, és kinyitotta egy zárnyitó bűbájjal. - Menj csak el. Nem érdekel.

Majestic hálásan az ablakpárkányra ugrott, majd rögtön kitárta a szárnyait, és elrepült a meleg, éjszakai levegőben, a holdtalan éjbe.

Draco nézte, ahogy a bagoly egyre kisebb lesz, míg végül csak egy pont lett a horizonton. Újra visszazárta az ablakot, elhúzta a rolókat, és azon tűnődött, mi riaszthatta meg így a baglyát.

Eközben Majestic megkönnyebbült, hogy elmenekülhetett abból a hideg toronyból. Egy másodperccel ezelőtt valami különös, baljós árny szagát érezte, amely a Kúriába tartott, és nem akart a közelében lenni, mikor megérkezik.

oooOOOooo

Holdtalan éj volt. Egy félig nedves rongyokba öltözött, vékony alak állt a Malfoy Kúria kapujánál, és csendesen bámult ki a sötét égre.

Hermione átkozódott, dühében szétdobált néhány tárgyat maga körül, és sötéten bámult a felhős égre, amelyre az esti vihar még mindig rányomta a bélyegét. A holdnak nem volt semmi nyoma, és úgy tűnt, mintha a csillagok is zavarodottan pislákolnának, mintha valami nagyon fontos dolgot hiányolnának. Hermione szomorúan sóhajtott, ujjaival a sálát babrálta, és elgondolkozott.

Az eredeti terve szerint el akart lopni néhány dolgot a Kúriából – egy ruhát, és egy pálcát (Pansy megengedhette magának, hogy újakat vegyen) – aztán el akart rohanni a legközelebbi városba segítségért. Akármilyen segítségért. Jól jött volna például egy bagoly, hogy elküldjön egy levelet, vagy egy kis hopp-por, esetleg egy kedves ember, aki elvinné őt a Foltozott Üstbe.

Aztán a gondosan kidolgozott terve befuccsolt.

Hermione az egyik kezében még mindig Pansy ellopott pálcáját tartotta, a másikban meg Draco sálját, és fáradtan sóhajtott. Hogyan jutok így haza? gondolta mogorván, felpillantva a holdtalan égre, majd letekintve fakózöld kezeire.

Még mindig aggódott Dracóért.

Éles fájdalom hasított a szívébe, mikor eszébe jutott a fiú, majd hideg keserűségnek adta át a helyét. _Felszabadított_, gondolta, _és az ő hibája, hogy túl makacs volt, hogy meghallgasson_. Ajkába harapott, és elgondolkozott, hogy vajon tényleg így gondolja-e. Fázott, pedig a levegő meleg volt.

Hirtelen lépteket hallott maga mögül. Pansy Parkinson volt az, és borzasztóan dühösnek nézett ki. Úgy vágott át a hallon, mint egy hurrikán.

- Te! – sivította, és Hermione felé rohant. Mutatóujjával Hermionéra bökött. – Te elvitted a pálcámat! Te elvitted a ruhámat! Elloptad tőlem! Magyarázatot, te nyamvadt manó, mielőtt felnyársallak a körmeimmel!

Hermione megborzongott, ahogy elképzelte, mi lenne, ha valóra váltaná a fenyegetését. – Ööö… azért vittem el őket – mondta sietve –, hogy megtisztítsam.

Egy kis ideig csend volt. Pansy összevonta a szemöldökét, és félhangosan motyogott valamit. Remélve, hogy a lány hitt neki, Hermione azt mondta: Elnézést, hölgyem – és próbaképpen elindult visszafelé, elhaladva a rózsaszín taláros alak mellett.

Hirtelen visszarántották a párnahuzat-öltözékének a gallérjánál fogva. – Soha nem kértem, hogy megtisztítsad őket – mondta Pansy fagyos hangon, és vasmarokkal fogta Hermione gallérját. – És engem minden házimanó Kisasszonynak, vagy Miss Parkinsonnak hív. – Ajkai vékony, fenyegető, majdnem Pitonéhoz hasonló mosolyra húzódtak. – Ki vagy te? – kérdezte. – Mit akarsz itt? Ki küldött?

_Három nap múlva a fiatal Malfoy-kölyök már halott lesz_… jutottak Hermione eszébe azok a szavak. Hermione agyában ide-oda cikáztak a gondolatok, egyik pillanatban halálos félelem, másik pillanatban remény hatotta át.

Eszébe jutott, hogy végre hazamehet, végre kiszabadulhat ebből a hideg Kúriából, hogy most már soha többet nem kell folyosókon rohangálnia, nem kell elhoznia Dracónak semmit, és nem is kell kibányásznia semmi szörnyűséges dolgot a kéményből. És felidézte magában a holdfényes éjszakákat, a susogó gyertyákat, és a sóhajtó csillagfényt. Eszébe jutottak az éjféli viták, a sötétség, és a viharos, szürke egek. Szomorú mosollyal, végül így válaszolt: - Nem megyek haza. Még nem. Most még szükség van itt rám.

Csettintett az ujjával. És eltűnt.

Miután rájött, hogy csak a levegőt markolássza, Pansy dühösen felegyenesedett. Távoli lépteket hallott felülről, és visszanyerve a higgadtságát, a házimanó után iramodott, azt kiáltozva: Add vissza a pálcámat, de _azonnal!_

oooOOOooo

Draco Malfoy egyenletesen szuszogott az ágyában. Tejfehér, csillagokkal teli egekről, zenegépekről, és üres báltermekről álmodott. Álmai egymást váltogatták, de közben mindvégig Hermione hangja visszhangzott az álmain keresztül.

_Ha visszautasítod, hogy meghallgass_, hallotta Draco álmában Hermione szavait, miközben egy gyertyafényes helyen sétáltak, _akkor abban a pillanatban, mikor az elfeledés szélére lépsz, tudd: A holdfényes éjszakákon, mikor a gyertyaláng lobogott, és a csillagfény sóhajtott, szívem a tiéd volt, és mindig is az lesz_.

Draco mélyet lélegzett, és majdnem érezte a lány hajának illatát. Kinyúlt, hogy megfogja a kezét, de a gyertyák elhalványultak, mintha vízcsepp esett volna rájuk, majd kialudtak, nyomasztó sötétségben hagyva Dracót.

Megpróbált lélegezni, de nem tudott. Megpróbált felébredni, és újra levegőt venni, de a mellkasa fájt az erőlködéstől.

Kinyitotta a szemét.

És felsikoltott.

oooOOOooo

Az éjszínű kocsi megállt a Malfoy kúria tölgyfa kapuja előtt. A lovak nyugtalanul nyerítettek, ahogyan a kúria felé közeledtek, mintha megéreztek volna valamit, amit az utasok nem, és kétségbeesve toporzékoltak a koszos földön. A kocsis próbálta őket megnyugtatni, de sikertelenül.

Egy magas, prémkabátos alak szállt ki a kocsiból. Úgy lebegett mögötte a talárja, mint egy hatalmas, fekete szárny, és szürke szemei sólyomként pásztáztak körbe.

- Gyorsan, Lucius! – kiáltotta egy hang, a kocsi elhúzott függönye mögül. Narcissa Malfoy letépte a nyakláncát a nyakáról, és türelmetlenül Lucius kezébe nyomta. – Tessék, vidd, és légy nagyon gyors! Hallom – már a kúriában van...

Lucius Malfoy belépett a halványan megvilágított előszobába, döngő léptei visszhangoztak a teremben. Éles, szúró pillantással tekintett körbe a Nagytermen, oda nem illő, vagy eltűnt dolgokat, rendetlenséget, és a vérontás jeleit keresve.

Mikor meglátta, hogy a márványpadló makulátlanul tiszta, és a lovagi páncélok is a helyükön vannak, borzasztóan nyugtalan lett. Egy házimanó félénken a gazdája kabátjáért nyúlt, de Lucius csak közömbösen nézte őt.

- Már elkezdődött, igaz? – kérdezte csendesen, majd a felsietett a márványlépcsőn, és kihúzta a pálcáját.

oooOOOooo

Draco tehetetlenül viaskodott a sötét árnyékkal. Nem tudott lélegezni, megvakult, és a csönd megsüketítette. Rettegés öntötte el. Semmi nem volt rosszabb, mint egy láthatatlan, csöndes ellenség ellen harcolni. Úgy érezte, hogy a szemét, a torkát, és a száját befedte volna valami sötét, nedves anyag, ami megfullasztotta, megvakította…

Kétségbeesetten a párnája alá nyúlt a pálcájáért. Nem volt ott… a keze semmit sem markolt meg.

Úgy érezte, hogy a levegő kipréselődik a mellkasából, a tüdeje összegyűrődik, a teste egyre hidegebb lesz, és hogy mindjárt elájul. A torka levegő után sikoltott, de helyette csak felkiáltott, olyan hangon, amely majdnem megremegtette a tornyot:

_Hermione Granger, segíts!_

Ebben a pillanatban nagyon sok minden történt egyszerre.

oooOOOooo

A Toronyszoba ajtaja kicsapódott Draco hangjára.

Hermione Granger és Pansy Parkinson berontottak a szobához vezető folyosóra, és, látva, hogy azok kicsapódtak, előresiettek. Hermione érte el először az ajtót. Úgy söpörte félre a védelmi bűbájokat, mintha pókhálók lennének, és ijesztő gyorsasággal felrobogott a lépcsőn.

Pansy, eközben belecsörtetett a védőpajzsokba, és olyan erővel csapódott vissza, ami kipréselte a levegőt a tüdejéből. Dühösen nézte a házimanót, aki az ő pálcájával jutott túl a bűbájokon.

- Hát persze, _tökélete_s - zihálta. – Milyen nagyszerű. Akkor menj… - mondta, és elegánsan hátradőlt, majd elájult, ahogy a szédülő-átok kifejtette rajta a hatását.

Hermione fürgén mászta meg a lépcsőket. Örökkévalóságnak tűnt minden lépés, amíg eljutott a szobába. Félelem helyett égető lángot érzett, ami a szívét kínozta.

Később, Hermione úgy emlékezett vissza arra a lépcsőmászásra, hogy azokban a kétségbeesett pillanatokban nem érzett mást, csak erőt. Nem gondolt másra, csak Dracóra. Haragja eltűnt, és dühe úgy tört szét, mint egy kagylóhéj… mint mikor a főnix kel ki a hamujából, eldobva régi élete parazsait.

A lépcsőfokoknak vége szakadt. A szobában sötét, lebegő felhők tornyosultak, és a levegő megfagyott. A kandalló sötéten, üresen ásított, és a falon lévő fáklyák is kialudtak.

Hermione a sötétségen keresztül az ágy felé pillantott. A függönyök fagyos szélben lobogtak, az ablak kitört, és a szőnyeget üvegszilánkok borították. Az ágyban két árnyék harcolt, és a nagyobb árnyék – amely egy éjsötét, vastag, rémisztő lepedőnek tűnt, fekete lángnak tűnő szárnyakkal – legyőzni látszott a kisebbet.

Draco elfojtottan felkiáltott.

Hermione kétségbeesetten lehunyta a szemét. B_oldog emlékek_, hajtogatta magában, _boldog emlékek_… A Griffendél, ahogy megnyeri a Házkupát…. Az átváltoztatástanon, és aritmetodikán elért kiváló jegyek… Az Odúban töltött esték, Ronnal, Ginnyvel, és Harryvel...

Napfényes kertekre, és holdfényes éjszakákra gondolt, és egy szürke szempárra. Nagy lélegzetet vett, elszántan kinyitotta a szemét, és…

_Expecto Patronum!_

Ezüst fény lövellt ki Hermione pálcájából.


	15. A közbelépés

Tizenötödik fejezet – A közbelépés

i - Expecto Patronum! /i – kiáltotta Hermione.

Vékony, ezüstösen csillogó fény lövellt ki a pálca végéből. Az egész szobát ragyogó fény töltötte be, padlótól plafonig, dühös, fehér zuhatagként robbantotta fel a szoba sötétségét.

Hermione eltakarta a szemét a vakító fény elől. Hallotta a lethifold borzasztóan magas sivítását, majd az eldőlő bútorok és a kitörő üvegek hangját, ahogy az állat körbe-körbe szaladgált a szobában, hasztalanul próbálkozva elbújni a patrónus elől. Kitört a pokol.

Óvatosan kilesett az ujjai közül, és elégedetten nézte, ahogy a patrónusa, egy fenséges ezüst vidra kecsesen átszökell a törött bútorok felett.

Hermione elégedett volt a bűbájával. De talán később kéne gratulálni magamnak, gondolta, és a harcoló lethifoldra és az ezüst vidrára ügyet sem vetve Draco ágyához sietett, hogy megnézze, jól van-e.

Draco összegabalyodva feküdt az ágyon eszméletlenül az összegyűrődött lepedők között, és a szokásos hátrafésült, szőke haja kócosan és nedvesen lógott a homlokába. De ami Hermionét a legjobban megriasztotta, az volt, hogy a fiú alig lélegzett.

- Jaj, kérlek, legyél jobban – suttogta idegesen, és megkereste Draco pulzusát. Amikor hozzáért a bőréhez, majdnem felkiáltott. Jéghideg volt. Hamuszínűnek, és halálsápadtnak nézett ki, mintha holdfénybe mártották volna, és a pulzusa is nagyon erőtlen és gyenge volt.

Draco Malfoy még élt, bár már alig.

Hermione elnyomta magában a késztetést, hogy győzedelmesen felnevessen, vagy megkönnyebbülten felsírjon, esetleg zokogva az ágyra vesse magát. Helyette mélyet lélegzett, és összegyűjtötte a maradék manómágiáját.

Megcsettintette az ujját.

Draco felemelkedett a bűbáj hatására. Hermione csendesen az ajtóhoz lopakodott, Dracót figyelve, és ügyet sem vetve a csatazajra maga mögött. Csak arra koncentrált, hogy eljuttassa Dracót az ajtóhoz.

Riadt sikoltást hallott, és felnézett.

Kicsi patrónusa, aki eddig úgy szökellt körbe, mint egy ezüst nyíl, és már így is elég bátor volt a lethifolddal vívott harcában, most az állat vasmarkában vergődött. Még mindig próbált küzdeni, de hiába.

A patrónus kezdett elenyészni. A bűbáj nem volt elég erős, gondolta Hermione kétségbeesetten, ahogy a lethifold győzedelmeskedni látszott a patrónus felett. A patrónus még egy utolsó, reménytelen kísérletet tett a menekülésre, de a lethifold szorosan körbefonta, majd összeszorította a gyenge vidrát.

- Nem! – sikoltotta Hermione. De a fény kialudt, és a patrónus utolsót szikrázva végleg eltűnt.

Halálos csend, és sötétség szállt a szobára.

oooOOOooo

Lucius Malfoynak nem volt túl kellemes estéje.

Nem csak a vacsorája lett lemondva, az étvágya elrontva és a városban töltött ideje szakadt félbe, és nem csak az idegesítette, hogy Narcissa még mindig remegett és a megnyugtatásához jó pár üveg bor kellett – de főként az bosszantotta, hogy volt valami a házában a folyosókon kóborolt, azzal a szándékkal, hogy meggyilkolja a fiát.

i Narcissa néhány hete folyton halálokat jósol mindenhol, /i gondolta Lucius. Így tehát tudta, hogy meg fog történni. Csak azt nem, hogy i mikor /i .

Lucius mélyet sóhajtott, és egy közeli portréra nézett, amely egy eléggé bölcsnek tűnő Malfoy-őst ábrázolt, bár most, éppen az ezüst képkeret mögé próbált elbújni, sikertelenül.

- Elnézést, Ophiuchus – mondta Lucius, sétapálcájával megkocogtatva a képkeretet. – Gyere elő, és mondd meg, mi történik itt.

Az idős varázsló kilépett a keret mögül, idegesen körülpillantott, és leült a különböző növényekkel teleszórt asztalára. Egy hosszú, zöld kígyó feküdt összetekeredve az asztalon, és láthatóan aludt. A varázsló elkezdett cigarettát sodorni magának. – Elment már? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- i Mi /i ment el? – kérdezte Lucius, összeszűkült szemmel.

- Minden portré csak róla beszél – mormogta Ophiuchus. – Valamiféle sötét teremtmény van a Kúriában, és nem mi vagyunk a gazdái! Gondolj csak bele! Az én időmben egy sereg Kappát, és Rőtsipkást tartottunk…

- Ophiuchus, csak mondd meg, hova ment, és békén hagylak! – csattant fel Lucius ingerülten, amit őse fagyos pillantással jutalmazott.

Ophiuchus befejezte a cigarettasodrást, és meggyújtotta a pálcájával. – Hálásan köszönöm. A Toronyszoba felé tartott egyébként, ha ennyire tudni akarod.

Lucius biccentett, kilépett a folyosóra, és a közelben lévő lépcsősor felé sietett.

Fémcsörgés zaja térítette el a figyelmét. Hátrapillantott, és amit látott, az nem teljesen felelt meg a várakozásának.

A fal mentén sorakozó lovagi páncélok – amelyek évszázadok óta egy centit sem mozdultak – hirtelen előrébb léptek, és a terem közepére masíroztak, mint egy különös lovagosztag. Enyhén elrozsdásodott illesztékeik zörögtek, miközben mozogtak, és használatlan vasfegyvereik csillogtak a tűzfényben. Egyikük egy kifakult lobogót vitt, rajta a Malfoyok címerével. Sorban Lucius mögé vonultak, parancsra várva.

i _Hát persze_, /i gondolta Lucius, i a régi bűbájok újra működnek. /i 

A Malfoyok, a legelső évszázadaikban – amikor a család életét folyamatosan irigy vetélytársaik, ármánykodó ellenségeik, és néha különféle európai országok bosszúra szomjazó királyi családjai fenyegették -, sokféle látványos módot eszeltek ki, hogy megvédjék magukat.

A Kúria ősi kövei védőbűbájokkal és átkokkal voltak tele, és mindegyiket úgy tervezték, hogy működésbe lépjenek, amikor egy Malfoy élete veszélyben volt. Már generációk óta nem aktivizálódtak. (Például a lovagi páncélok sem mozdultak Octavius Malfoy ideje óta, aki majdnem leégette a Kúriát egyszer).

i Azt hiszem, a Páncélhad az ük-ük-ük-ük nagymama, Deirdre ötlete volt /i , gondolta Lucius, amint megszemlélte a mögötte felsorakozott tucatnyi páncélkatonát.

- A Toronyszobába! – mondta, és előreindult.

A terem megremegett a dübörgő lépésektől.

oooOOOooo

- Vissza! – figyelmeztette Hermione a közeledő lethifoldot. – Ne merj közelebb jönni, különben megetetlek a vérszomjas macskámmal, és azt nagyon meg fogod bánni!

- Granger? – szólt egy hang mögüle, fáradtan és erőlködve. – Mit csinálsz itt?

Hermione megpördült, és Dracóval találkozott a szeme, aki bizonytalanul próbált megtámaszkodni. Hermione elvesztette az irányítását a lebegésbűbáj fölött. Draco megingott a levegőben, aztán puffanva lezuhant a padóra és elfojtott egy nyögést.

- Bocsánat – mormogta Hermione

- Soha nem eléggé – mondta Draco, majd mellesleg hozzátette: Még nem vagy ember.

- Nincs ma Hold – válaszolta Hermione. – Jól vagy?

- Elég hülye rémisztgetés volt, ez, ugye tudod? – kérdezte Draco, egyenesen Hermionéra bámulva. Szürke szemei egy pillanatra elidőztek Hermionén, aztán rájött, hogy a szobájában egy lethifold mászkál, ami pár perccel ezelőtt megpróbálta megölni.

- Ööö… Granger, néztél már magad mögé? – kérdezte, és megpróbálta elfojtani a hangjában felcsendülő pánikot.

Hermione hátrapillantott, és megszemlélte, ahogy az áramló sötét lepel árnyékról árnyékra lebegett. Visszanézett a fiúra. Nyugodtan bólintott. – Igen.

- És nem vetted észre, hogy egy lethifold van a sarokban?

- Dehogynem.

- Talán hihetetlennek hangzik, de egy perccel ezelőtt az az állat megpróbált megölni.

- Tudom.

- Akkor elhúzhatnánk innen? – kérdezte Draco, az ajtó felé pislogva. – Nem hiszem, hogy itt akarnánk maradni, és várni, hogy megegyen.

Hermione az égre emelte a tekintetét. i _Hát persze, hogy nem_ /i , gondolta, bosszúsan. Kicsit aggódva bámulta a fiút. – Tudsz járni? - kérdezte.

Draco megpróbált a karjára támaszkodva felállni. Aztán hirtelen felkiáltott, összeesett, és a padlóra zuhant. Kezét a mellkasára szorította, és amikor elvette onnan, tenyerét vörösre színezte a vér.

- Úristen – nyögte -, ennek az izének foga is van. – Kétségbeesett pillantást vetett Hermione irányába. – Meg fogok halni – folytatta, ugyanazon a monoton hangon. – Meg fogok halni, és még nem nyertem kviddicsben Potter ellen.

- Ne légy már hülye – mondta Hermione, és rémült pillantást vetett maguk mögé, ahol a lethifold már lassan, óvatosan elkezdett feléjük araszolni. – Harmadikban is ugyanezt hitted, amikor egy hippogriff egy kicsit megkarmolt, és mégsem haltál meg. Most maradj nyugodtan, fel foglak emelni.

- Olyan sok dolgot nem tettem meg… - folytatta Draco. – Nem mondtam meg Apának, hogy végül is megtanultam az egész Malfoy Kódexet. Nem mondtam meg Anyának, hogy milyen gyönyörűen tud énekelni. Még – egy pillantást vetett Hermionéra -, még nem is voltam soha szerelmes.

- Nem most kéne viccelődni! - mondta Hermione, megpróbálva nyugodt hangon beszélni. A vér elkezdett a szőnyegre folyni, és Draco ruhája már teljesen átázott a vértől. Hermione nagyon félt. A félelem olyan dolog volt, amire Hermione soha nem volt túlságosan büszke. Főleg akkor, ha i _őmiatta /_i félt.

- Nem vicceltem – mormogta Draco komolyan, aztán becsukta a szemét, és újra elájult. Levegőért kapkodva, szabálytalanul lélegzett.

Hermione nem tudott eléggé koncentrálni, hogy összegyűjtsön elég mágiát a lebegésbűbájhoz. Csak Draco járt a fejében, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Draco meg fog halni, és ez csak az ő hibája lesz.

i _Szánalmas vagy, /i mondta magának dühösen, frusztráltan, és félve. i Pont most adnád fel, pont most, amikor a legnagyobb szüksége lenne rád? Teljesen mindegy, milyen vizsgákat teszel le, vagy milyen bátor tetteket hajtasz végre a jövőben – ha egyáltalán lesz jövő – ezt a hibádat soha nem fogod tudni visszacsinálni, és soha nem fogod tudni visszahozni Dracót. /_i 

Megpróbált kitérni a lethifold útjából, és elszántan védelmezte a fiút. Zokogott. Azt várta, hogy most valami szörnyű fog történni: a lethifold a közelükbe ér, beborítja, aztán cafatokra szaggatja, és lenyeli őket, majd az ablakon át csendesen távozik, áldozataiból semmi nyomot nem hagyva.

Helyette Lucius Malfoy hangját hallotta.

- Elég lesz – hallotta Hermione a határozott hangot, ahogy a férfi belépett a szoba félhomályába. – Te – mutatott rá sétapálcájával Hermionére -, vidd ki innen a fiút. És ti – nézett maga mögé -, vegyétek körbe az összes kijáratot.

Hermione csak tátott szájjal bámult, ahogy Lucius oldalra lépett, hogy utat adjon a menetelő lovagoknak.

i _Nem, ezek nem lovagok_, /i gondolta hitetlenkedve, i _hanem lovagi páncélok, amik a termekben sorakoznak! _i Körülbelül egy tucat volt belőlük. Úgy vették körbe a kör alakú falakat, mint a játék katonák. Eltorlaszolták az ablakokat, és elbarikádozták az ajtót. A lethifold sziszegett, látva, hogy az összes kijárat el lett zárva. Aztán vérfagyasztó hangon felrikoltott.

Lucius eközben a ruhájában kotorászott. Hermione azt hitte, a pálcáját fogja elővenni, de ehelyett egy vékony ezüstláncot vett ki a zsebéből, amelyen egy kicsiny, különös alakú medál himbálózott.

Narcissa nyaklánca.

Különösen fénylett, mint egy csillag; a gyenge fénypászmák fénylő füstként sodródtak le a nyakláncról. Közelebbről nézve, Hermione észrevette, hogy a láncról lógó amulett valójában egy kicsi, faragott sárkány, ami sebesen pörögve úgy tűnt, mintha…

… i énekelne. /i 

Lucius feltartotta a láncot.

i -Invocarem Amuletum! /i - kiáltotta.

A lánc felfénylett. Hermione eltakarta a szemét, és csak akkor vette el a kezét a szeme elől, amikor a fény formát kezdett ölteni, mint egy születő csillag.

Csodálatos látvány volt: a fénynyalábok kitörtek az amulettből, hogy egy nagyobb testhez csatlakozzanak. Elegáns, erőteljes szárnyakat, és lenyűgöző karmokat formáztak…

Mennydörgés dübörgött végig a termen, amely megrázta a szobát a padlótól a plafonig. A csillár elkezdett himbálózni, és a fagerendák megremegtek. A teremtmény királyi fején ezüstfonalak fűződtek egymásba, hogy megformálják az izzó szemeket, és csillámok kapcsolódtak eggyé, hogy kialakítsák a szarvat…

A Patrónus, az őrbűbáj által kiszabadulva a nyakláncból, felbőgött, kitárta a szárnyait, és felágaskodott. A lethifold szinte eltörpült alatta. Hermione még sosem látott ilyen ragyogó, ilyen lenyűgöző, ilyen tiszteletet parancsoló, és ilyen félelemkeltő patrónust.

A Patrónus ezüstös lángot lövellt ki magából, füstös felhőkbe, és tűzbe borítva a lethifoldot. Az egy másodperc törtrésze alatt elpusztult.

Csak a temérdek elszenesedett bútor, összeomlott fal, és lángoló falikárpitok maradtak a helyén. Lucius sóhajtott.

i _Ez elég drága lesz, /i _ gondolta. Újra feltartva a nyakláncot, visszahívta a Patrónust, és nézte, ahogyan visszatér a himbálózó amulettbe. Az amulett fényesen felragyogott, aztán elsötétült.

Lucius újra Hermionéra nézett. – Nem arra kértelek, hogy vidd ki innen Dracót? – kérdezte gőgösen. – Vagy még egyszer meg kell kérnem?

- N-nem Gazda – dadogta Hermione, és felbűbájolta a levegőbe Dracót. A fiú az ide-oda sodródó füstfelhőkön Lucius előtt lebegett.

Az idősebb Malfoy durván megbökte a fia vállát, és így szólt: Kelj fel, fiú.

Draco alig hallhatóan felnyögött, majd felköhögött. Lucius először a vérnyomokra, majd Dracóra bámult, de arca kifejezéstelen maradt.

- Nem maradhatok sokáig – mondta Draco erőlködve -, meg kell mentenem azt a bolond Hattie-t…

- Vidd a szobájába – utasította Lucius Hermionét – és viseld a gondját, amíg megérkezik a családi doktor. Próbáld meg elállítani a vérzést, ha tudod.

Intett az ajtónál sorakozó páncéloknak, és elhaladt mellettük. Léptei még sokáig visszhangoztak.

Hermione aggódó pillantást vetett Dracóra, aki már újra álomba süllyedt a kimerültségtől.

- Nem fogok elmenni – mondta komolyan, ahogyan megfogta Draco kezét, és finoman az ajtó irányába terelte. – Megígérem. Nem fogok.

Dracót maga előtt terelgetve kilépett a nyitott ajtón, elhaladt a két néma páncélőr mellett, és a lépcső felé indult, otthagyva a Toronyszobát.

Eközben, a fagerendák között, egy kicsi, észrevehetetlen, szárnyas teremtmény figyelte őket, amint elhaladtak alatta. Aztán kitárta a szárnyait, és kirepült a hűvös, éjszakai szellőbe…

A/N – lemásolom ide a lethifoldról szóló részt a Legendás állatok és megfigyelésükből.

LETHIFOLD

A lethifold — szerencsére — ritka bestia, s csak a trópusokon fordul elő. Fekete köpenyhez hasonlít, vastagsága kb. l cm (az áldozat bekebelezése és megemésztése után egy ideig valamivel vastagabb). Éjjelenként a földön siklik. A lethifoldról szóló legelső beszámoló szerzője Flavius Belby mágus, aki 1782-ben pápua új-guineai nyaralása során túlélt egy lethifoldtámadást.

"Hajnali egy óra tájt, midőn végre elnyomott volna az álom, egyszerre halk suhogás ütötte meg fülem. A' hiszemben, hogy a künt magasló fa lombjának zaját hallám, megfordultam ágyamban, hátamat mutatván az ablaknak, s akkor pillantásom egy forma és alak nélkül való, éjfekete árnyra ese, mely hálószobám ajtaja alatt siklott befelé. Mozdulatlanul feküdtem, találgatván, vajh mi vethet ily árnyékot egy szobában, melyet csupán a hold világa ér. Mivel nem mozdulék, a lethifold bizonnyal azt hitte: kiszemelt áldozata aluszik.

Módfelett elborzadék viszont, midőn látnom kellett, hogy az árnyék mászni kezd felfelé ágyamon. Hamarost könnyű terhét is érzem testemen. Mint holmi lebegő szélű, hullámzó fekete köpeny, úgy kúsza a bestia arcom iránt. Már államon erezem nyirkos érintését, midőn rémülten felültem az ágyban.

Az álnok szörnyeteg iparkoda megfojtani engem oly módon, hogy rátapadt arcomra, betakarván szájam, nemkülönben orrlikam. Hanem én hadakoztam ellene, bőrömön tapasztalva elborító hűvösségét. Segedelmet híni nem bírtam, megmarkolám hát jó varázsos pálcám. Arcomon a bestiával, életető ájer híján mind inkább elkábulék, de figyelmem erőnek erejével a bódító átokra irányozám, annak utána penig — mivel az átok nem gyűrte le a szörnyet, habár likat égetett az ajtóba — a hátráltató rontásra, amely sajna épp oly kevés eredményt hozott. Kótyagosan vergődve tovább kapálódzék, s oldalt fordulván lezuhantam az ágyról. A lethifold immár körbe csavarodott testemen.

Tudván, hogy hamarost eszméletem veszítem az ájer hiányától, megmaradt erőmet öszvegyűjtvén pálcámat a bestia halált hozó redőire szegeztem. Felidézem a napot, melyen a városi Köpkő Klub elnökének választaték, és elvégeztem a patrónusbűbájt.

Azon nyomban friss ájer legyintette meg arcomat. Felpillantván látám, hogy patrónusom szarvával eltaszítá tőlem a halálos árnyat, amely a sarokba hulla, s azonmód eliszkolt."

Amint az Belby drámai hangú beszámolójából is kiderül, a lethifoldot csak a patrónusbűbájjal győzhetjük le. Mivel azonban a nyavalyás szinte mindig az alvó embert támadja meg, többnyire nincs lehetőség varázslással védekezni ellene. Megfojtott áldozatát a lethifold ott helyben, az ágyban megemészti. Azután — kissé megvastagodott állapotban — elhagyja a házat, s épp oly nyomtalanul eltűnik, mint az áldozatul esett ember. (A lethifoldtámadások áldozatainak számát gyakorlatilag lehetetlen megállapítani, mivel a bestia nem hagy nyomot. Azt már könnyebb megmondani, hány önző és gátlástalan varázsló próbálta lethifold-martaléknak beállítani magát. A legutóbbi ilyen csalást Janus Thickey követte el, 1973-ban. A varázsló eltűnt az ágyából, az alábbi, kusza betűkkel írt üzenetet hagyva az éjjeliszekrényen: „Jaj, rám mászott egy lethifold, mindjárt megfulladok!" A nyomok hiánya meggyőzte róla a családot, hogy Janust valóban az említett szörnyeteg ölte meg. A feleség és a gyermekek mély gyászának az a felkavaró hír vetett véget, hogy Janus öt mérföldnyire otthonától, a Zöld Sárkány fogadóban tartózkodik, ahol élettársi kapcsolatot folytat a tulajdonosnővel.)


	16. A megoldás

Tizenhatodik fejezet – A megoldás

Draco hirtelen ébredt fel álmából, és első pillantása az ágya fölött csendesen mormogó három alakra esett. Lámpát tartottak a szeméhez, és így már ki tudta venni az arcukat, bár a fény majdnem megvakította.

- Szia Anya – motyogta száraz hangon. – Apa… - a lámpafényen keresztül szemügyre vette a harmadik alakot is. A családi orvos volt.

- Úgy tűnik, jobban van – mondta a Gyógyító, és óvatosan visszatette a lámpát a polcra. A Draco előtt álló emberek újra sötétségbe burkolóztak. – A kötés nagyon jó lett – folytatta a Gyógyító -, és a vérzés még azelőtt elállt, mielőtt még komolyabb baj lett volna. A fiú jól van.

Draco akart valamit mondani arról, hogy egyáltalán nincs i _jól, /i _ hogy majdnem i _teljesen /i _ elvérzett, és az álmai sem túl megnyugtatóak, de mérhetetlenül fáradtnak érezte magát. Helyette csak álmosan hallgatta a doktor zagyválását – hogy igyon eleget a fiú, ne egyen túl nehéz ételeket, cseréljék a kötését, és szórjanak rá gyógyító bűbájokat, hogy megelőzzék a fertőzést.

Lucius említett valami olyasmit, hogy köszöni szépen, de tudja hogyan kell vigyázni a saját fiára.

Az apja hangját hallva, Draco felriadt az álmodozásból. Pislogott, és megpróbálta kivenni Lucius Malfoy magas, homályos alakját a sötétségben.

- A fizetség holnap reggel már át lesz utalva a Gringotts-beli számlájára, doktor – mondta Lucius udvariasan. – Köszönöm, hogy ilyen kényelmetlen időben is ide tudott jönni.

- Ez a kötelességem, Mr. Malfoy – válaszolta az orvos barátságosan, majd megbillentette csúcsos süvegét, és dehoppanált.

- Szakképzetlen idióta – mormogta Lucius, miután elment.

Narcissa aggódó pillantást vetett Dracóra. Nyaklánca újból a nyakán volt, és már majdnem reflexszerűen csavargatta az ezüst láncot. – Jól vagy, drágám? – kérdezte kedves hangon.

- Igen – mondta Draco, aztán összerándult, mert éles fájdalom hasított a mellkasába. Rögtön meggondolta magát. – Nagyon fáj – folytatta. – Egyébként mi történt velem?

- Megtámadtak – válaszolta Lucius egyszerűen. – Egy lethifold. Megidéztük az Őrzőt az anyád nyakláncából, és az elpusztította a lényt, mielőtt az még lenyelhetett volna téged.

- Az Őrző? Ti megidéztétek az Őrzőt? – kérdezte Draco hitetlenkedve. – Ez még nem történt… mióta is? Ja, mióta Octavius Malfoy majdnem leégette a Kúriát.

- Semmi különös nincs abban, hogy megidéztük a családi Őrzőt – mondta Lucius. – Már rég halott lennél, ha nem tettem volna meg.

A Malfoy családi Őrző - amelyet rendszerint valami ezüst tárgyba fogtak - volt a család egyik legjobb védekező eszköze generációkon keresztül. Narcissa Luciustól kapta az esküvőjük napján, és egy amulettben tartotta, amely mindig a nyakán himbálózott. Senki nem gondolta volna, hogy használni fogják – de senki nem számított lethifoldokra sem.

Lucius kijelentése után hosszú csend következett. A lámpa pislákolt, mintha a lángok is kíváncsian hallgatták volna a beszélgetést. Draco tétován csavargatta a takarója szélét, figyelmesen vizsgálgatva a pokrócot keresztülszövő bonyolult mintákat.

i _Valamit mondanom kéne… /_i gondolta Draco. i _Valamit elfelejtettem mondani_… /i 

- Nos. Most már mennem kell – mormolta Lucius. – El kell végeznem néhány dolgot… fontos leveleket kell megírnom… helyreállítani a lerombolt Kúriát… - Megigazította a kesztyűjét, felállt, és az ajtó felé indult.

_ i Valamit kéne mondanom… /i _

- Apa – szólt Draco. Bár halkan mondta, úgy tűnt, a hangja felerősödik, és visszhangzik a szobában. Lucius azonnal megállt.

Draco nem tudta, mit mondjon.

- Köszönöm – nyögte ki végül Draco tartózkodóan és udvariasan – hogy megszabadítottál a lethifoldtól, mielőtt még az szabadult volna meg tőlem. – A mondat olyan hangsúllyal halt el, amit Draco nem tartott túl megfelelőnek.

Nem látta a sötétségben az apja arcát, és nem is tudta, hol áll egyáltalán. A sötétség, amely elválasztotta őket, olyan volt, mint egy csillogó, fényes függöny. Lucius hangja kísértetiesnek tűnt, mintha nem is lenne igazából ott, és mintha csak az árnyékok válaszoltak volna helyette.

- Az i _apád /i_ vagyok, Draco – suttogta a sötétség. – Nem kell megköszönni.

Az ezután következő csöndben minden benne volt, amit mondani akartak. Narcissa tőle elég szokatlan módon elkezdte anyáskodóan simogatni a fia haját. Szemei fénylettek, és aggodalom sugárzott belőlük, ajkait majdnem bűntudatosan szorította össze.

Draco fáradtan behunyta a szemét. A tűzfény elhalványult, elhaltak a gondolatai, és a sötétség álomba ringatta. Elfordította a fejét a gyertyafény elől, így senki nem látta az arcán keresztülfolyó könnycseppeket.

oooOOOooo

Hermione aznap végig úgy érezte, mintha álomban sétálna.

A Kúria különösen nézett ki a reggeli napfényben – a levegő valamilyen tompa fásultságot vitt magával a folyosókon, és csak a madarak csiripelése és a szökőkút csobogása törte meg a csendet.

Pontosan olyan volt, ahogy Hermione képzelte, ahogyan a gazdagok töltik a szünetüket: unatkozva, sóhajtozva, és közönyösen. Csak a szél susogott a háztetőt beborító borostyánlevelek között, és csak az ásító csillárok finom csilingelése hallatszott.

Lucius túlságosan elfoglalt volt, hogy ellenőrizze a lerombolt szoba helyrehozását, és válaszolgasson a kíváncsiskodó riporterek kérdéseire, mert új utasításokat kellett adnia a házimanóknak. Narcissa éppen a városban volt bevásárolni – hogy „felgyógyuljon" a „sokkos" állapotából. Parkinsonék hazamentek, mert a Kúria már nem volt többé biztonságos a számukra, és nem is tervezték, hogy a közeljövőben újra eljönnek.

Hirtelen nem lett semmi dolga, és Hermione egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy egyszer egy rézszobrot tisztogat, másszor meg szemeteseket ürít ki, vagy egy faliszőnyeget porol álmodozva. Sóhajtozva bámult kifelé a magas ablakokon, a zöld dombokra.

Barátai, Topsy és Gilly néhányszor odajöttek hozzá megkérdezni dolgokat, mint például: „Hattie, mit jelent az a szó, hogy i Forradalom /i ?" vagy: „Szereti Hattie a vörös tintát?" – Hermione halvány mosollyal válaszolgatott nekik, kedvetlen arccal. Az utolsó alkalom, amikor figyelt rájuk, akkor volt, amikor Gilly arra panaszkodott, hogy fáznak a fülei. Akkor Hermione elgondolkodott, hogy ne kössön-e nekik sapkákat.

Tudta, hogy felszabadították, és oda mehet, ahova akar. Tudta, hogy el tudna menni a Zsebpiszok közbe, és keresni egy gyógymódot az átokra, és tudta, hogy végre hazamehet a Malfoy Kúriából. De ehelyett, maradt. Még nem ment el. Várt valamire.

- Mikor jön már ki onnan végre? – kérdezte ingerülten egy este, ahogy lefekvéshez készülődött a házimanók étkezdéjében.

- Kiről beszél Hattie? – kérdezte Topsy, és félrerakta az újonnan készített zászlóját (egy ellopott konyharuha volt, vörösre festve).

- i Róla. /i - válaszolta Hermione megsemmisítő pillantással. – Dracóról. Már két napja be van zárva a szobájába. Mikor engedik már végre ki?

- Topsy azt gondolja, akkor, amikor a Gyógyító azt mondja, Draco gazda jól van – válaszolta a barátja, és visszafordult a festéséhez. Aztán Hermionéra pillantott. – Hattie hány szóban írja azt, hogy i közjólét? /i 

Draco az utóbbi néhány nap a szobájában volt bezárva, és a családi orvos csak a szüleit engedte be hozzá. Hermionét idegesítette a tény, hogy ő nem mehet be hozzá, hogy vigyen neki egy pohár teát. Bár a Gyógyító újra meg újra biztosította Luciust és Narcissát, hogy a fiuk teljesen meg fog gyógyulni, Hermione maga akarta látni, hogy van Draco.

i _Valószínűleg rohadtul el van kényeztetve ott, /i _ gondolta mérgesen, i _fényűző módon hever egész nap az ágyában, és azt tetteti, hogy súlyos fájdalmai vannak, hogy mindenki a rendelkezésére álljon. Legszívesebben jól megpofoznám, na /i attól i meggyógyulna_. /i 

Végül mégis szerencséje lett.

- Draco szeretné látni a házimanóját – jelentette be a Gyógyító különös pillantással, ahogy kilépett a szobájából, hóna alá csapva a sapkáját. Hermionéra nézett, aki a szoba ajtaja előtt ült, egy furcsa alakú, szürke sapkát kötögetve.

- Látni akar i engem /i ? – kérdezte, azonnal leejtve a kötését.

A Gyógyító bólintott. – Nagyon különös. Állandóan azt mondogatta, hogy senki sem érti meg a hatalmas bánatát, és azt kérte, hogy láthasson. Á… mennem kell Luciushoz… nem fizette ki a számláimat… - A Gyógyító beledobta a pálcáját a táskájába, és szórakozottan elsietett a folyóson.

Hermione belépett a szobába.

Draco Malfoy az ágyon ült, és a Reggeli Próféta egy példányát olvasta. Nem viselt inget – helyette az egész felsőtestét fehér kötések borították, és úgy tűnt, hogy ez nagyon kényelmetlen neki. Haja rendezetlenül lógott keskenyre összehúzott szemébe, és úgy tűnt, mintha mélyen gondolkozna valamin.

Észrevette Hermionét. – Áh, te vagy az… - mormogta, és félretette az újságot. – Igen, látni akartalak. Kérdezni akarok valamit. – Draco Hermione szemébe nézett. Tekintete nyugodt volt és komor. - i Miért? /i 

Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét. – Mi?

- Miért csináltad? – folytatta, karba tett kézzel. Mikor észrevette, hogy ezt a mozdulatot a kötés igen fájdalmassá teszi, leeresztette a karjait maga mellé. – Miért törődtél azzal, hogy megments a lethifoldtól, amikor világosan megmondtam, hogy szabad vagy?

Éles hangja idegesítette Hermionét. – Nos – mondta, és dühösen Draco szemébe nézett –, ez elég sajátos módja a köszönetnek! Igen, hagyhattalak volna meghalni, hogy elolvashassam a nevedet a Reggeli Próféta gyászrovatában, de nem tettem meg. Ehelyett önzetlenül megpróbáltalak megmenteni. Felsiettem a Toronyszobába, és a lethifold elé vetettem magam, pedig nem volt rá okom. Legalább egy „köszit" mondhatnál.

Megpördült, és elszántan az ajtó felé indult, de aztán rájött, hogy már napok óta akart bejutni a szobába, így inkább csak leült egy kanapéra. Nem nézett Dracóra. Remélte, hogy ebből észreveszi, hogy mennyire boldogtalan.

Papírzörgés hallatszott, ami jelezte, hogy Draco újra a Reggeli Prófétát olvassa. Aztán, nagyon halkan, mintha nem is akarta volna, hogy meghallják, Draco azt mormolta: Köszönöm.

Hermione felnézett, és élesen megkérdezte: Tessék?

- Azt mondtam – szólt Draco fogát csikorgatva –, hogy köszönöm. Köszönöm, hogy végül úgy döntöttél, nem olvasod a gyászhíremet. Köszönöm, hogy nem engedtél meghalni. Köszönöm – dühös pillantást vetett Hermione felé -, hogy most úgy érzem magam miattad, mint egy rohadt nagy seggfej, mert nem köszöntem meg.

Azzal visszadobta magát az ágyra – majd azonnal a hasa elé kapta a kezét, összerándulva a fájdalomtól. Hermione rémülten felállt.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte enyhén feszült hangon. – Fáj? – Aztán rájött, hogy milyen aggódónak hangzottak a szavai. – Nem mintha érdekelne – tette hozzá.

- Bizarr, és látványos módon fogok meghalni – válaszolta Draco lihegve. – Nagyon kényelmetlenek a kötéseim. – Elgondolkozott. – Sebpólya általi halál. Na i erről /i írhatnának a lapok.

Hermione felnevetett. De még időben abbahagyta.

Draco meghökkenten bámulta. Aztán könnyeden felállt, és felvette az ágya melletti polcról a Reggeli Prófétát.

- Olvastad ezt, Granger? – kérdezte, és Hermione felé lökte az újságot. Hermione elkapta, és a címlapra bámult.

Egy házimanó fekete-fehér képe nézett vissza rá, aki Draco hálószoba ajtaja mellett ült, és szórakozottan egy pár kesztyűt kötögetett, és halványan mosolyogott.

Nem emlékezett, hogy lefényképezték volna. Vagyis Rita Vitrol megtalálta az új módját annak, hogy beszivárogjon épületekbe, és olyan fotókat készítsen, amelyeket nem kéne megjelentetni.

Hermione elolvasta a kép alatt lévő szöveget.

_ i Gazda és szolga közötti kapcsolat – Hogyan mentette meg egy házimanó a gazdája életét_

_Rita Vitrol tollából._

_A gazda és a szolga közötti kapcsolat nem lehet erősebb annál, amelyet itt mutatunk be önöknek. Az augusztus elsejei szám egyik cikkében a fiatal Draco Malfoyt – Lucius Malfoy, a Roxfort igazgatótestületének tagja és minisztériumi dolgozó fia – egy lethifold majdnem meggyilkolta a saját otthonában, ha nem lett volna a kötelességtudó házimanója._

_A bátor kis szolga a lethifold elé vetette magát, még mielőtt Lucius Malfoy belépett volna a szobába és intézkedett volna a sötét teremtmény ellen. Mielőtt Dracót biztonságos helyre szállították volna, a manó azt mondta: Nem fogok elmenni, megígérem, nem fogok. /i _

- Nos, ilyen kapcsolat gazda és szolga közt csakugyan ritka.

Hermione letette az újságot. – Nem mondtam ilyet – válaszolta. – És az apád végzett el mindent.

Draco halkan felnevetett. – Láthatóan Rita nézetei nem egyeznek meg az apáméival – sóhajtott. - Bosszúból írta meg ezt a cikket. Ó… - tette hozzá, ahogy kinyújtózott az ágyában – biztosan a tetőgerendák között lapult a támadás közben. Tehát valószínűleg tudott előre a gyilkossági kísérletről, és tudta, hogy milyen jó sztori lenne, akkor is ha meghaltam volna, és akkor is ha nem. Minden egyes szót hallott, amit mondtunk.

Elhallgattak. A levegő ködnél is sűrűbbnek tűnt, és a szobában olyan csend volt, mint RBF vizsgakor Roxfortban. Hermione elég kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

- Van egy augusztus elsejei számod a Reggeli Prófétából? – kérdezte.

Draco mozdulatlanul feküdt az ágyában, majd összevonta a szemöldökét. – Tessék – mondta, és odalökte az újságot Hermionénak. Aztán visszafeküdt, és újra elgondolkozva a mennyezetre meredt.

Hermione a címlapra bámult.

_ i Majdnem gyilkosság történt a Malfoy Kúriában!_

_Két nappal ezelőtt, augusztus másodikán furcsa esemény történt a Malfoy Kúriában._

_Draco Malfoy – Lucius Malfoy, a Roxfort iskola igazgatótestületének tagja és minisztériumi dolgozó egyetlen fia – majdnem áldozatul esett egy gondosan kidolgozottnak tűnő gyilkossági tervnek. Július 31-én, körülbelül hét perccel éjfél előtt, a Malfoyok Wiltshire-i kúriájába betört egy lethifold._

_A lethifoldok - amelyeket a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium a „rendkívül veszélyes" kategóriába sorolt – sötét teremtmények, akik az áldozatukat alvás közben pusztítják el, és úgy távoznak, hogy semmi nyomot nem hagynak az áldozatból, így kétségek között hagyják az aurorokat. Newt Scamander, a „Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük" könyvben (Obscurus könyvkiadó) így jellemezte az állatot: „vastag sötét köpönyegre hasonlít"._

_A mágikus hatóságok úgy gondolják, hogy ez a bizonyos lethifold egy olyan vad példány volt, amely elkerülte a múlt havi lethifold-irtást – bár más személyek máshogy vélekednek._

_Miután a felháborodott Lucius Malfoy értesítette a Minisztériumot, a Minisztérium eljárást indított Murdoc Macnair, a Varázslény Felügyeleti Főosztály dolgozója ellen. A hatóságok egy gyilkossági kísérlet – a Draco Malfoy ellen elkövetett lethifold támadás kitervelőjének nyilvánították. _

_- Macnair már hosszú idő óta figyeli a munkámat, mintha kémkedne utánam… gyanítom, hogy már hónapok óta tervezi ezt a támadást – mondja Lucius Malfoy._

_Jelentős bizonyítékokat találtak Mr. Macnair ellen a Malfoy Kúria melletti városban lévő lakásában – sötét eszközöket, és számos veszélyes kötetet a mágikus bestiák gondozásáról. _

_Mr. Macnairt átmenetileg felfüggesztették a Misztériumügyi Főosztályról. Az említett lethifoldot pedig a Malfoy családi patrónus elpusztította. /i _

- Nos – rakta le Hermione a cikket – ez nagyon sok dolgot megmagyaráz.

Draco kérdő pillantást vetett rá.

- Valaki meg akart ölni téged – válaszolta. – Két ember – a Díszkertben beszélgettek – nyilvánvalóan a te megölésedet tervezték. De nem hallgattál meg.

Draco összeszűkítette a szemöldökét, és egyre türelmetlenebb lett. – Hogy érted azt, hogy nem hallgattalak meg?

- Megpróbáltalak figyelmeztetni a gyilkossági kísérletről – mondta. – Embereket hallottam beszélgetni a kertben – és minden szavukat hallottam. Meg akartam mondani neked.

- Miért nem tetted meg?

Azért – emelte fel Hermione a hangját -, mert túlságosan elfoglalt az, hogy ágyba bújj Pansy Parkinsonnal!

Draco szótlanul rábámult. Egy ideig csend volt.

Aztán kitört belőlük a nevetés.


	17. Az egyszárnyú bagoly

Tizenhetedik fejezet – Az egyszárnyú bagoly

Ha volt valami, amit Hermione még a szőke kölyköknél, a rosszul időzített átkoknál, és a házimanók rabszolgasorsba taszításánál is jobban utált, az a flitteres, rosszul rászabott ruha.

Éjfél volt. A telihold fénye bizonytalanul pislákolt a fekete, csillagokkal teli égbolton. Magányosnak és távolinak tűnt.

Hermione azt hitte, nem lesz elég holdfény az átváltozásához, de most mégis ember lett, és vékony, selyem öltözetet vett fel. A ruha elegánsan fogta körül a testét, és bolyhos, fehér, flitteres tollakban végződött, amelyek mozgás közben lágyan zizegtek.

Hermione utálta.

Bár kényelmes volt, furcsán érezte magát benne. Feltételezte, hogy ha még néhány centivel magasabb lenne, és hosszú szőke haja lenne, talán még egész ízlésesen nézne ki rajta. Mogorván bámulta meztelen vállait, és a mély dekoltázst. i Bízzad csak Dracóra a választást, aztán tessék, /i gondolta.

Ahogy Hermione róla gondolkozott, sorban leperegtek előtte az előző napok eseményei: megmentette Draco Malfoyt, az ősi ellenségét egy gyilkossági kísérlettől. A gyanúsítottat – bizonyos Mr. Macnairt, aki elhelyezte a lethifoldot a kúriában, és úgy tűnt, Lucius Malfoyt okolja a bűntényért – már letartóztatták, és ügye igencsak rosszul állt. A kúria toronyszobája pedig romokban hevert, miután a Malfoy családi őrző leégette a bútorokat, a szőnyegeket, és a függönyöket.

Ehhez hozzájön még egy érdekes átok, amely házimanóvá teszi nappal, és holdfénynél pedig visszaváltoztatja emberré, aztán hogy megmentette a legnagyobb ellensége életét, de nem is bánja, és hogy házimanó-forradalmat szított… Hermione így össze is tudta foglalni a nyarát.

i Mikor lesz végre újra normális életem? /i gondolta Hermione sóhajtva.

De a kérdés, amit fel akart tenni magának, nem ez volt, hanem az, hogy i miért? /i 

Miért nem ment el a Kúriából, ha egyszer megvolt a lehetősége? Miért nem hagyta, hogy Macnair bosszút tudjon állni? Miért ütötte bele az orrát az ő dolgaikba, miért nem hagyta, hogy a Malfoyok magukban elintézzék a kicsinyes rivalizálásukat?

Aztán rájött, hogy a válasz ott fekszik elterülve az ágyon, kötésekbe és egy fürdőköpenybe burkolózva, és egy kviddicslapot olvasgat.

- Végeztél? – kérdezte Draco, lassú, vontatott beszédjével felkavarva Hermione gondolatait. - Vagy még szeretnéd illegetni magad az anyám ruhájában?

Hermione fürgén kilépett az öltözőparaván mögül. – Jobb lenne – mondta -, ha nem azért öltek meg volna egy hattyút, hogy kifüggesszék a tollait az aljára. De ezt leszámítva, nem néz ki rosszul.

Draco szótlanul állt egy darabig. Arcának alsó részét eltakarta az újság, de szemeivel mereven bámult ki mögüle, egyenesen Hermionéra.

Valami furcsa volt azokban a szemekben – valahogy elvesztették mesterkélt ezüst csillogásukat, és helyette szürkébbek, viharosabbak lettek, mint az ég, mikor közeleg az eső.

Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét. Azon tűnődött, hogy vajon Draco csak magában nevet azon, hogy mennyire esetlenül áll rajta a ruha, vagy a szakadásokat keresi, amelyeket véletlenül okozhatott rajta. Aztán rájött, hogy nem a ruhát nézi – hanem őt.

Hermione a meztelen vállaira tette a kezét. Enyhén elpirult.

Draco pislogott, és megrázta a fejét. – Ööö… - mormogta, majd gyorsan hozzátette – Gondolom, még nem láttad a mai újságokat, Granger.

Nem, még nem látta. Egész nap vizet forralt, hogy kimossa Draco kötéseit, teát készített neki, és kitömte a párnáit, hogy olyan kényelmessé tegye Draco nyarát, amennyire csak lehetséges, és eközben morgolódott, átkozódott, és jó hosszan tartó betegséget kívánt neki.

- Van valami, ami talán érdekel – folytatta Draco. – Nézd meg a hatodik oldalt.

Odadobta a Reggeli Prófétát, ami fél méterrel Hermione mellett esett le. Hermione ingerült pillantást vetett Dracóra, majd felvette a szőnyegről, és a hatodik oldalra lapozott.

A tegnapi Boszorkányégető Verseny színes képei, és a Kobold Üvegáru hirdetések között egy kis fénykép lapult a két termetes börtönőrrel közrevett Macnairról, amint épp Azkabanból szabadul. Baljós mosoly játszadozott az arcán.

Hermione a képaláírásra pillantott. i "Murdoc Macnair távozik az Azkabanból, miután ejtették ellene a vádakat." /i Nem volt mellette bővebb információ. Macnair kisétált a képből és eltűnt.

- Hogyan tudták…? – kiáltott Hermione. – De hát meg akart ölni!

Draco nem nézett rá. A körmeit vizsgálgatta komoran.

oooOOOooo

Draco nem figyelt Hermione bosszankodására, gondolatai egy néhány nappal ezelőtti eseményhez sodródtak. Éppen a Kúria könyvtárában időzött. Varázskódexeket lapozgatott, és azzal szórakoztatta magát, hogy a tragikus mártírok és a halott hősök képeire firkált.

Hirtelen meghallotta, hogy apja belép a könyvtárba, megismerte őt bőrcsizmái jellegzetes visszhangzó kopogásáról.

Aztán meghallotta az apja hangját.

Először olyan volt, mintha csak magában beszélne, addig, amíg meg nem hallotta a második hangot. Csak suttogás volt, és úgy tűnt, mintha lágyan, és kígyózva sodródna keresztül a szoba csendjén.

- Hívtál, uram? – suttogta Lucius. Nem tudott róla, hogy nincs egyedül.

- Á, Lucius – mondta a hang mézesmázosan, de olyan volt, mint egy tőr, amit drága selyembe csomagoltak. – Végre. Egyedül vagy, ugye? Üres a könyvtár?

- Igen, uram.

- Helyes. Milyen nagyszerű. Nos – hallottál róla, mit történt hosszú idő óta távollévő társunkkal, Macnairral?

- Igen, uram.

- Börtönben van – mondta a hang, ál-szánalommal. – Ez igazán sajnálatos. Azon tűnődöm, hogyan is került oda?

Lucius nem válaszolt. Hirtelen a hang éles lett, és úgy vágott át a csenden, mint egy kés.

- Azt akarom, hogy szabad legyen, Lucius.

Lucius hangja olyan volt, mintha megpróbálta volna visszafogni magát attól, hogy kitörjön. – Uram – meg akarta gyilkolni a fiamat.

- Nem érdekelnek a kicsinyes rivalizálásaitok vagy versengéseitek, Lucius – mondta a hang metszőn. – Az összes halálfalómra szükség van a következő feladatnál. Azt akarom, hogy felkészüljenek. Érted?

- Igen, uram.

- Akkor tedd meg azt, amit meg kell tenni. Nem akarom, hogy ez újból megtörténjen.

- Természetesen, uram. Nem fogok csalódást okozni. – Lépések hallatszottak, majd csukódó ajtó zaja. Aztán csend.

Draco kikukucskált a polc mögül, aminek eddig nekitámaszkodott, és egy aranyozott tükörre esett a pillantása – ami már azóta függött a falon, mióta Draco megszületett – amelyben az örvénylő sötétszürke felhők éppen eloszlottak amint a tükör visszaváltozott eredeti, tiszta önmagává. Égett zsálya illata kavargott a szobában, de gyorsan eloszlott.

Draco csendesen visszafordult, újból nekitámasztotta a hátát a polcnak, és elgondolkozott. Nem törődött azzal, hogy kiradírozza a firkáit, és nem vette észre, hogy az öreg óra elütötte az éjfélt.

oooOOOooo

- De miért tenné meg ezt? – folytatta Hermione, megzavarva Draco visszaemlékezését. – Ennek semmi értelme. Végül is, az apád.

- Vannak dolgok, Granger – mondta Draco -, amelyek fontosabbak a családnál.

Hermione ingerült pillantást vetett rá, és egy közeli kanapéra dobta az újságot, aztán elővette a félkész, szürke, kötött sapkát. – Szerintem aludjál – mormogta, amint újból elkezdte kötni a sapkát.

Draco egy ideig nézte őt. – Nagyon jó ötlet – mondta, és elhúzta az ágyon a függönyöket. – Elég fárasztó a locsogásodat hallgatni, egyébként.

oooOOOoooo

Hermione halk, egyenletes zenére ébredt.

Nem vette észre, hogy elaludt. Ásítva a szoba átellenes falán lévő faliórára nézett; hajnali negyed négy volt. A csillár magától elaludt, és a szoba szinte teljesen sötét volt.

Hermione Draco ágyára pillantott, és az első dolog, amit észrevett, hogy a függönyök szét voltak húzva, felfedve az ágyat. i Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt nekem holnap mind ki kell takarítanom /i - gondolta Hermione dühösen, amint meglátta a gyűrött lepedőket, a szétszórt párnákat, és néhány, az ágytakaró alatt heverő magazint. Aztán eszébe jutott a legnyilvánvalóbb dolog – az ágy üres volt.

Draco bejelentetlen eltűnésén bosszankodva, Hermione összeráncolta a szemöldökét, aztán figyelme a halk zene felé fordult. Az ajtó nyitva volt, és kintről halvány gyertyafény szűrődött be.

Hermione felkelt a kanapéról, és elindult arrafelé, ahonnan a zenét hallotta.

A dallam csaknem melankolikusnak tűnt a holdfényben, és a homályos folyosókon. Hermione megpróbált rájönni, hogy mi is lehetett – nem mugli dal volt, de nem is valami híres Walpurgis leányai szám. Gyönyörű volt, és szomorú. A zongorista is elég gyakorlott lehet, jegyezte meg magának, azon tűnődve, hogy ki lehet az.

Belépett a Zeneszobába. Hatalmas bálterem volt, fekete-fehér kockás márványpadlóval, és egy óriási kupolával, amelyen angyalok játszadoztak, és szárnyas lovak repkedtek. A magas, padlótól plafonig érő, boltíves ablakokon sápadt holdfénypászmák hullottak a terembe.

A szoba másik végében gyönyörű, fekete zongora állt. Valaki azon játszott, a hátát fordítva Hermione felé.

_ i Draco /i ._

Hermione megigézve bámulta. Az első gondolata az volt, hogy i _"Nem is tudtam, hogy Draco Malfoy tud zongorázni." /_i Aztán csak a dallam szépségére figyelt, és Draco előadásának kecsességére, ahogyan a lágy muzsika keresztüláramlott a szobán.

Hirtelen elhalt a zene. Draco szembefordult Hermionéval, és megkérdezte: Ismered a számot?

Hermione zavartan megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha csak most érkezett volna meg, és nem hallgatta volna már pár perce. – Nem, nem igazán.

- Gondoltam, hogy nem – jegyezte meg Draco, egy kis megvetéssel a hangjában. – Egy híres varázsló-operából van, az i Egyszárnyú Bagoly /i ból, Etienne de Reverie-től. Elég szomorú történet egyébként. Tíz éves koromban láttam.

- Egy fiatal nőről szól, aki bagollyá változott, és arra kényszerült, hogy leveleket vigyen a szerelmének, aki nem tudta, hogy a hóbaglya valójában a kedvese volt. A nőnek végig kellett néznie, hogy a szerelme leveleket ír, amelyeket saját magának kellett volna kézbesítenie, és nem tudta elmondani neki, hogy miért nem ír vissza.

A végén pedig nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy a szerelmének összetörjön a szíve, és meghaljon. Gondolkodj el ezen – tette hozzá komolyan. – Elég megható volt. És nagyon drámai.

- Nagyon szomorúan hangzik – mondta Hermione, és ő is úgy érezte, mintha összetört volna a szíve. Az opera tartalma valahogy túl ismerősnek tűnt neki. – Mi volt az a dal, amit játszottál?

- i Szárnyaló Hold /i a címe – válaszolta. Eléggé önmagáért beszél. Mit csinálsz itt egyébként?

Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét. – Tőled is kérdezhetném ugyanezt.

Draco elfordította a fejét, és kinézett az ablakon, a sötét égen úszó magányos holdra. – Gondolkodnom kellett. – Hirtelen valami furcsát tett: kihúzta a pálcáját a talárja mélyéből, és finoman megkocogtatta vele a zongora tetejét.

Úgy tűnt, mintha a zongora felsóhajtana. Új dallam kezdett formálódni: a zongora magától játszott, mintha egy láthatatlan zongorista ülne a széken.

- Táncolunk? – kérdezte Draco közömbösen, Hermione felé nyújtva a karját.

Hermione döbbenten bámult rá. Draco ezüstszőke haja körülfogta az arcát, és kecses testtartásával szinte légiesnek tűnt. Könnyed mosoly játszadozott az ajkán, és szemei valahogy csillogóbbnak tűntek, mint régebben.

Hermione különös pillantást vetett rá, amint megfogta a kezét. – Összezavarsz, Malfoy.

- Áh, nos igen – válaszolta -, szeretem a rejtélyeket.

A zongorából áradó zene keresztülvisszhangzott a szobán, ahogy Draco és Hermione elbűvölten keringőzött. Csak a zene, a ruháik súrlódása, és a könnyed lépéseik hallatszottak, ahogy a márványpadlón siklottak.

Hermione egyre jobban szédült. A túl sok pörgés, gondolta kifulladva, és érezte, ahogy kipirosodik az arca. Azon kapta magát, hogy Draco mozdulatainak kecsességét csodálja, lépéseinek pontosságát, kezei melegét, és hogy milyen ezüstösek a szemei a holdfényben.

Olyan volt, mintha eddig ketrecben lett volna, és most fedezte volna fel, milyen érzés repülni.

A dallam és a ritmus megrészegítette őket, a távolság közöttük egyre csökkent. Hermione halványan érzékelte, amint Draco feje egyre közelebb kerül az övéhez, és ajkai enyhén szétnyíltak, hogy hozzáérjenek a fiúéhoz…

A zene hirtelen elhalt, és a táncosok csendben tették meg az utolsó pár lépést. Hermione nem mondott semmit. Draco csendben maradt. Mindketten borzasztóan kényelmetlenül érezték magukat, és elpirultak.

- Ööö... – kezdte Draco.

- Mmm… - értett egyet Hermione.

A lábukra meredtek, és kétségbeesetten próbáltak valami mondatot összehozni a fejükben.

- Hermione – mondta Draco. – Van egy ajánlatom.

Várakozva nézett rá, csodálkozva a kijelentése váratlanságán.

- Bajosabb téged itt tartani, mint hittem – folytatta Draco. – Miután megérkeztél… nézd csak, mi történt: egy gyilkossági kísérlet, egy lerombolt Toronyszoba – a dolgok túl izgalmassá válnak, amikor itt vagy.

Hermione nem tudott elfojtani egy mosolyt.

- Vagyis most, elhatároztam, hogy szabadon engedlek – szabadon, és távol a Kúriától. És segítek, hogy megszabadulj az átkodtól – tette hozzá.

Hermione rábámult. – Tényleg megtennéd? Ez nem csak valami trükk, hogy szekálj engem, vagy a barátaimat?

- Természetesen, nem – válaszolta dühösen. – Miért akarnám, hogy mindez újra megtörténjen?

Hermione nem szólt semmit. Ő jobban örült volna, ha mindez újra megtörténne, ha annak is egy újabb tánc a vége.

De a hold már halványult, hamarosan hajnal lesz, és vissza kellett menniük Draco szobájába, mielőtt még a nap elkergetné az utolsó holdfény-nyalábokat is.

- Rendben – mondta végül. – Elfogadom az ajánlatodat. Akkor holnap este az az első dolgunk, hogy elmegyünk a Zsebpiszok közbe, megkeressük Barquelt, és remélhetőleg az átok ellenszerét is megtaláljuk. – Aztán hozzátette: - Köszönöm, Mister Malfoy.

Draco huncutul elmosolyodott. – Érted bármit, Hattie – válaszolta.


	18. Az út a kúriából

Tizennyolcadik fejezet –Az út a Kúriából

Talán mert a nyár utolsó napjai lassan hideg őszbe mentek át; vagy mert azon a reggelen az ég szokatlanul felhős volt, Draco mérhetetlen félelemmel ébredt.

i Még mindig álmodom, /i mondta magának, ahogyan keresztülnézett a napfényes szobán. i Azt álmodtam, hogy tegnap este Hermione Grangerrel táncoltam. /i Szokásos körülmények között ez rémálomnak számított volna, de a körülmények most nem voltak szokásosak.

Még mindig hallotta a távoli muzsikaszót és Hermione kacagását, és még mindig emlékezett az ügyetlen lépéseire, ahogy megpróbálta felidézni, hogyan kell keringőzni. Draco megrázta a fejét.

Az ágy mellett egy nagyszerűen elkészített reggeli állt. Hermionét sehol sem látta.

oooOOOooo

Draco a délelőttöt kábult olvasgatással töltötte a Malfoyok hatalmas könyvtárában.

Éppen egy vérfarkasokról szóló részt nézegetett egy könyvben. Kép is tartozott a fejezethez: egy ember, akit éppen élve felfal egy gonosz, háromfejű kutya. Draco sóhajtott, és becsukta a könyvet. Nem tudott koncentrálni.

Minden – a Könyvtár plafonján lévő angyalos falfestményektől kezdve a játszó nimfákat ábrázoló faliszőnyegekig – Hermionéra emlékeztette. Mindenhol ott volt – a csobogó szökőkutakban, és a daloló napfényben. Dracónak folyton emlékeztetnie kellett magát: i Ma elmegy. Most már soha többé nem kell vitatkoznod vele, és nem kell amiatt aggódnod, hogy anya sárvérű-szagot észlel a Kúriában.

És soha többé nem fogsz táncolni vele. /i 

Mély, fájdalmas érzés ereszkedett Draco mellkasára. Felállt, botladozva elindult a polcok között, és végül a Könyvtár belső termében kötött ki. Valaki rá várt az egyik fenyőfa asztalnál.

- Jó reggelt, Draco – üdvözölte barátságosan a fiát Lucius Malfoy. – Azt mondták, hogy itt talállak, pedig egy üzenet is küldtem neked, hogy gyere a dolgozószobámba.

Dracónak összeszorult a torka. Megkapta az üzenetet, de nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy elmenjen az apjához. Még nem.

- Azt hiszem, rosszul vagyok – jegyezte meg Draco, a hasára téve a kezét. Ez nem volt teljesen hazugság – tényleg egy kicsit szédült. – Nem hiszem, hogy most tudnék beszélni. Elmehetek?

- i Nonszensz /i - közölte Lucius. Felállt, és leült az egyik szépen kidolgozott, nehéz székbe. – Vannak fontos dolgok, amiket el kell mondanom neked Draco, és te meg fogod hallgatni. Ülj le.

Draco morogva leült.

- A közelmúltban történt események – kezdte Lucius, aztán elhallgatott, mintha gondosan meg akarná válogatni a következő szavait. – i A közelmúltban történt események, /i Draco, rávettek, hogy erősen elgondolkozzak, hogy megfelelő-e a Kúria biztonsági rendszere. Ha még nem tudtad volna, ez a Kúria őseink ideében bevehetetlen erőd volt, és ami kiszivárgott a néhány nappal ezelőtti eseményekből, az elég gondot okozott mind az én, mind az anyád bankszámláján. – Megrázta a fejét. – Vagyis, a lethifold támadás.

- Akárhogy is – mivel úgysem lesz ennél jobb alkalom – akarok adni neked valamit – folytatta, és feldobott valami ezüstösen csillogó dolgot a levegőbe.

Kviddicsben edződött reflexeinek hála, Draco könnyedén elkapta. Kinyitotta a markát, és rábámult az ajándékra.

Az amulett volt, az ismerős sárkány formájú medállal, amelybe a Malfoyok őrző bűbáját fogták. A medál különösen csillogott a tompa napfényben, és a sárkány smaragdszeme halványan ragyogott.

- Ez nem anyáé? – kérdezte Draco, még mindig elbűvölten bámulva az ajándékát.

- A kézművesünk új ékszert készít – magyarázta Lucius, miközben a nagyon-nagyon unott emberek eleganciájával felemelkedett a székéből. – Egyébként pedig, az anyád mindig is karkötőt szeretett volna. Nagyon vigyázz rá, Draco – mondta, azzal elhagyta a könyvtárat.

Draco feltartotta a medált a napfénybe, és nézte, ahogy finoman himbálózik, majd az apja lassan távolodó árnyéka után nézett.

Aztán lassan, és megfontoltan összekapcsolta a láncot a nyaka körül.

oooOOOoooo

i Ma este, /i gondolta Hermione idegesen, és jobban a szemébe húzta a csuklyáját.

Telihold volt. Tompa, gyöngyöző fénypászmákat vetett a Nagy Galériába, kísérteties ragyogással megvilágítva a poros csillárt, és a régen halott Malfoyok alvó portréit. Hermione megborzongott. Türelmesen várt, hogy Draco megérkezzen.

i Ma este, /i emlékeztette magát újra. Lehunyta a szemét, és sóhajtott. Nem tudta, hogy miért olyan rémült – egész reggel nem tudott koncentrálni a munkájára és alig vette észre, hogy házimanó-társai értetlenkedve figyelik őt. Úgy tűnt, mintha álomban járt volna.

i De a tegnap este nem álom volt, /i mondta magának, és félelme egy pillanatra elillant.

i A tánc a bálteremben… senki sem látott minket, csak a csillagok, az ég, és az alvó csillár. A lágyan szóló zongora, a susogó ruhák, és az óvatos lépések… /i 

Hermione egész nap a szabadságról álmodozott – hogy újra láthatja a szüleit, találkozhat Harryvel és Ronnal az Abszol úton amikor bevásárolják az iskolai holmikat, és soha nem kell majd aggódnia, hogy a párnahuzat-ruhája túl kicsi. Ezek a képek játszódtak le újra és újra a fejében – de egy idő után elvesztették a varázsukat. Hermione valami más után vágyakozott, valami hiányzott, valami i több. /i 

- Granger – mormogta egy hang.

Hermione felugrott, és egy döbbent, szürke szempárra esett a pillantása.

- Magadban táncoltál – mondta Draco Malfoy, összezavarodottan. – Kicsit még korán van, hogy a szabadságodat ünnepeld, Granger. Kövess.

A Galéria egyik kandallójához lépett. Hermione rábámult, és megint hatalmába kerítette az a sóvárgó érzés, ami egész nap gyötörte. Az ismerős vágyakozás, valami i több /i után. Szorosan követte, és azon kapta magát, hogy emlékezetébe vési, hogyan lépked. Megrázta a fejét.

- i Zsebpiszok köz. /i 

A Kúria eltűnt a zöld lángok kavargásában.

oooOOOooo

Hermione és Draco kormosan, és összegubancolódott hajjal esett ki egy sötét, piszkos bolt tűzhelyéből.

Draco megpróbált felállni, de nem tudott, mert valami lefogta – egy kócos barna hajzuhatag.

- Granger – lehet, hogy te a „nő van fölül" elvet követed – de ez nem az az időpont, amikor gyakorolnod kéne.

- Ó, bocsánat. – Hermione örült, hogy a bolt elég sötét, így nem látszott, hogy elpirult. Legurult Dracóról, és bizonytalanul megkérdezte: Jól vagy?

- Igen. – Draco nyögve feltápászkodott.

- Bocsánat – suttogta újra.

- Ezért szeretek jobban seprűn utazni – mondta. – Szerinted hol vagyunk?

- TOLVAJOK! Tűnés a boltomból, nyomorult söpredék!

Csíkos pizsamába öltözött, nyurga alak sietett le a lépcsőkön, egy nagy seprűvel hadonászva. A másik kezében a fényesen világító pálcáját tartotta.

- Figyelmeztetlek titeket – morogta a dühös eladó fenyegetően – az utolsó tolvaj, aki el akarta lopni az árut, úgy végezte, hogy az i megette /i őt. Ha nem tűntök el a boltomból, megetetlek a bútorokkal!

Hermionénak valahonnan ismerős volt az eladó hangja, és a bizarr fenyegetései. – Barquel? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. – Ön Barquel, az idéző, ugye?

A férfi lejjebb eresztette a seprűjét, és pálcájával Hermione arcába világított. – Találkoztunk mi már?

- Néhány hete megátkozott – magyarázta gyorsan. – Véletlenül eltörtem néhány bájitalos üveget, és szörnyen sajnálom – de szükségünk van a segítségére, hogy megtörjük az átkot.

A zavarodottság Barquel arcán hirtelen megdöbbenésnek adta át a helyét. – Te! – kiáltotta. – Te vagy az a lány, akit keresnek!

Hermione gyors pillantást váltott Dracóval. – Ki keres engem? – kérdezte.

Barquel megrázta a fejét és sóhajtott. Háta begörbült, ahogy elmúlt a korábbi dühe, és pálcája bonyolult lengetésével a bolt vakító fényárban tört ki.

Hermione kíváncsian szemügyre vette a kiállított tárgyakat. A sötétségben nem látta az árukat – a polcokon sorakozó miniatűr állati koponyákat, amelyek halkan zörögtek, a pörgő gyanuszkópokat, és a hatalmas naprendszer modelleket, amelyek a fejük felett forogtak, és csillogtak.

Hermionénak megakadt a szeme valamin a sarokban. Miután közelebbről megnézte, rémülten visszahőkölt – a falra kitűzve, mint morbid dísztárgyak, zsugorított házimanó-fejek sorakoztak, szájuk és szemük vastag spárgával bevarrva. Elfordult. Megfogta Draco kezét, és erősen megszorította, észre sem véve a fiú döbbent arckifejezését.

Barquel előszedte a Reggeli Próféta egy példányát a pult mögül. – Tessék – ott van a címlapon.

Hermione meghökkenten bámult az újságra: a címlapon az ő feje virított fekete fehérben, kiáltozó szalagcímekkel körülvéve.

- i Eltűnt lány – utoljára a Zsebpiszok közben látták /i - hirdette a főcím vastag, fekete betűkkel. A harmadik oldalon volt a hozzátartozó cikk és egy fénykép Hermione aggódó szüleiről.

- i Sötét varázslókat okolnak az eltűnéséért – bár más, racionálisabb források szerint a koboldok hibáztathatók, akiket sötétedés után lehet látni a Zsebpiszok közben /i - olvasta a cikkben. - i Aurorok kutatták át a környéket az utóbbi néhány napban. /i 

Barquel töltött magának egy pohár Lángnyelv-viszkit. – Vagy egy tucatszor kutatták már át a boltomat – sóhajtotta fáradtan -, és százszor kellett áthelyeznem a bútoraimat miközben kerestek. Folyton megbírságoltak az illegális tárgyak birtoklásáért, és azt hiszem be is zárhatom a boltot, ha ez folytatódik.

- Akkor miért tette? – kérdezte Hermione. – Miért átkozott meg?

- Meggondolatlanul cselekedtem! – kiáltotta Barquel, és hosszan belekortyolt a Lángnyelv viszkijébe. – Nem gondoltam komolyan – és amikor kijött a tudósítás a Prófétában, rögtön meg akartalak keresni, hogy elmondjam, mi a gyógymód.

Hermione tágra nyitotta a szemeit. – Van gyógymód? - lehelte –, kérem, mondja meg mi az!

- Nos, ez az, amit meg akartam mondani – válaszolta Barquel fájdalmasan. – Igazából nincs gyógymód.

Mély csend ereszkedett közéjük. Hermione úgy bámult Barquelre, mintha élénknarancsságra uszonyai és flitteres farka lenne. – Nincs gyógymód? – kérdezte bágyadtan, és úgy érezte, mindjárt elájul.

- A két lehetséges gyógymódnak nagyon különleges összetevői vannak – magyarázta Barquel gyorsan, elkapva Hermione baljós tekintetét. – Nagyon-nagyon különlegesek – nem találhatóak meg akárhol.

Draco előrelépett. – Megfizetem az összeget, akármennyit is kér. Nincs olyan ár, ami túl magas lenne. – Draco kihúzott egy galleonokkal teli erszényt a zsebéből. – Mennyibe kerül?

Hermione rámeredt. i Ez nem jellemző rá, /i gondolta meglepetten. i Mikor tett valaha is jót nekem egy Malfoy? /i Draco csak hűvös mosollyal viszonozta a pillantását.

Barquel megrázta a fejét. Dracót meghökkentette, hogy az idéző eltekintett a pénztől, de aztán magához tért Barquel komor magyarázatától. – Ami az átok megtöréséhez szükséges, azt nem lehet pénzzel megvásárolni.

- Akkor mi a gyógymód? – kérdezte Hermione, és rácsapott a pultra. A sok kicsi üvegtárgy hangosan csörömpölt.

Barquel felemelte a kezét, és leguggolt a pult alá. Mikor felállt, egy nagy, bőrkötéses könyvet tartott a kezében, és kinyitotta a könyvjelzőnél. – A két egyedüli gyógymód a transzfigurációs átkokra – olvasta -, a két halhatatlan páros-érzelem: a szeretet és a gyűlölet. Tehát, a megfelelő gyógymód az elátkozottra az esküdt ellenség ejtette halálos seb… vagy egy csók az igaz szerelmétől.

Hermione megdöbbenve meredt rá.

Draco szólalt meg először. – Tehát – értelmezte -, csak úgy tudom meggyógyítani, ha i megsebesítem /i – vagy ha i megcsókolom /i ?

Barquel felvonta a szemöldökét, és megrándította a vállát. – Az attól függ – mondta. – Te az esküdt ellensége, vagy az igaz szerelme vagy?

Draco gúnyosan felhorkant, majd szó nélkül kisietett a boltból. Csizmái úgy dübörögtek a fapadlón, mintha össze akarná törni.

Hermione nézte, amint elmegy. i Az esküdt ellenség ejtette halálos seb /i – visszhangzottak fejében a szavak -, i vagy egy csók az igaz szerelmétől. /i 

i De nincs igaz szerelmem, /i gondolta Hermione, ahogy Draco után bámult a tintafekete éjszakába.

- Visszajövünk – vetette oda Hermione kurtán a meghökkent Barquelnek, és kirohant Draco után a Zsebpiszok köz sötét utcáiba.

oooOOOooo

A szűk utcácskák éjszaka még vészjóslóbbnak tűntek, mint nappal.

Koldusok köhögtek a csatornák mellett, patkányok szaladtak a macskaköveken, és a homályban baljós figurák árnyéka rajzolódott ki. A boltablakok üresen ásítottak az utcákra, mint óriások szájai.

- Malfoy? – kiáltotta Hermione a sötétségbe.

Hirtelen rájött, milyen csend van. Dracót nem látta sehol. A hold tompa fényében nyomát sem látta, és nem hallotta a köpenye ismerős suhogását, se a megnyugtató lépéseinek hangját.

- Malfoy? – kiáltotta újra. – Hol vagy?

Hirtelen megpillantott valami pislákoló dolgot az egyik sarokban. Tűzfényt. i Akárki lehet, /i gondolta az ajkába harapva. De van választási lehetősége? Bár számtalan figyelmeztetést olvasott könyvekben, hogy semmilyen körülmények között nem szabad követni a fényt, Hermione mégis túllépett a félelmén, és elindult a halvány lángok felé.

A sarkon körülnézett. Egy csapat piszkos alak ült a faágakból és szemétből rakott, kicsiny tábortűz mellett, és ingerült, mogorva hangon dörmögtek. Szemük csillogott, hegyes fülük, és foltos bőrük volt. Néhányuk hegyes botra tűzött patkányt sütögetett a tűzön.

i Koboldok, /i gondolta Hermione. i Mint azok, akik Gringottsban dolgoznak, csak ezek éppen a visszataszítóbb, szélhámos fajtából. Vajon mit csinálhatnak itt? /i 

Az egyik hirtelen megszólalt. – Hol van Grappler? – morogta, miközben levette a nyársáról a sült patkányát. – Úgy beszéltük meg, hogy pontosan éjfél után találkozunk itt. Fel fogom nyársalni.

- Csak mondd meg, miért vagyunk itt, Smad – mondta az egyik kobold. A hangja olyan volt, mint a nedves smirgli. – Majd elmondjuk Grapplernek a terveket, amikor ideér.

Smad – láthatóan a bandavezér – megköszörülte a torkát, és bejelentette: - Rendben, akkor kezdjük. Smek, légy szíves tedd le a patkányt. Azért hívtalak ide benneteket, nemes testvéreim, hogy elmondjam nektek ragyogó tervemet, amely nem csak minket tesz gazdaggá, de megalázza, és zavarba is hozza szánalmas társainkat, akik úgy döntöttek, hogy varázslóknak dolgoznak.

Ez felkeltette a csapat figyelmét. Hegyes fülük megrándult, és szemük gyöngyként csillogott. Az egyik megkérdezte: Úgy érted, azokat a dagadt, egyenruhát viselő, kobold-utánzatokat, akik a Gringottsban dolgoznak?

- Pontosan így értem! – kiáltotta Smad csillogó szemekkel. – Az orruk előtt kiraboljuk őket – hogy megbizonyosodjunk, hogy bekerüljön az újságokba – és gazdagok leszünk, őket pedig megbüntetik a szánalmas varázsló munkaadóik!

Egyetértő mormogás hallatszott. – És hogyan fogjuk ezt véghezvinni? – kérdezte egy fiatalabb kobold lelkesen.

- Nem lesz probléma – válaszolta Smad. – Van egy barátom, aki a tárnákban dolgozik, és aki rájött, hogy nem jó a mocskos varázslóknak dolgozni. Gristle a neve. Ő fog segíteni, hogy átjussunk a mágikus akadályokon és zárakon. Úszni fogunk a galleonokban… És még a varázslókat is tönkretesszük, akik azt hiszik, hogy uralkodhatnak fölöttünk, csak mert banki munkákat adtak szerencsétlen testvéreinknek.

- A varázsvilágban ki fog törni a káosz! És meg fogják tudni, hogy mi, koboldok olyan erő vagyunk, amellyel nehezen lehet szembeszállni – mint a dicsőséges őseink napjaiban, a kobold lázadások idején!

Élénk tapsvihar tört ki. Hermione megigézve nézte és hallgatta őket, és tudta, hogy ezt mielőbb el kell mondania valakinek. A koboldok utolsó néhány szavától teljesen ledermedt.

- Mikor kezdjük el? – kérdezte az egyik kobold.

- Természetesen holnap – válaszolta Smad, megnyalva az ajkát. – Már minden készen áll.

Hermione megfordult hogy elmenjen. Eleget hallott.

És ekkor belefutott Grapplerbe.

- Hé! – kiáltott a kobold hökkenten, nagy, narancs szemei összeszűkültek. – Mióta állsz itt, te lány?

Hermionénak lázasan járt az agya, hogy mit mondjon. Smad és a többi kobold felállt a tűztől, hogy köszöntsék a késett társukat.

- Mi van itt, Grappler? Úgy tűnik, mintha egy boszorkányt hoztál volna magaddal a találkozóra – mondta Smad, kezében egy éles, koboldkészítésű fegyvert tartva.

A koboldok ezt jelnek vették, és hirtelen száz penge szegeződött Hermionéra. Sokkal több kobold volt, mint amennyit Hermione látott.

- Hasítsuk fel a torkát! – indítványozta az egyikük, öt kést egyensúlyozva a kezében.

- Vágjuk darabokra! – ajánlotta egy másik, csillogó, borotvaéles fogakkal.

- Süssük meg a tűz fölött, és főzzünk ragut a csontjaiból – javasolta egy harmadik, és a levegő megtelt egyetértő füttyögéssel és hujjogással.

És Hermionénak hirtelen fogalma sem volt, hogy ezt hogy fogja megúszni.


	19. Az átok megtörése

Tizenkilencedik fejezet – Az átok megtörése

Különféle éles fegyverekkel felfegyverkezett koboldokkal körülvéve, Hermione tudta, hogy ebből a szituációból nincs menekvés.

Most sem Harry, sem Ron nem fog jönni, hogy hősiesen megmentse, és semmilyen mennyiségű mandragóra gyökér nem segít ebben a helyzetben. A könyvek, a tanulás, vagy iskolai teljesítmény sem tudja őt most megmenteni.

Halálosan félt.

i Miért _kellett utánamenned megkeresni_? /i kérdezte egy kis hang a fejében. i _Draco nem értékelné túlságosan, ha _meghalnál érte. /i 

- Akkor nézzük, milyen íze van a boszorkányoknak! – vigyorodott el Smad. – Fogadok, hogy nem nagyon különbözik a patkányokétól.

Egyetértő üvöltés hallatszott Smad kijelentése után. A pengék megvillantak a tűzfényben, és a koboldok szemei mohón csillogtak. Hermione kinyitotta a száját, hogy sikítson.

- TI OTT – dörögte hirtelen egy erőteljes hang. Az utcák úgy visszhangzottak, mint ha felhőszakadás közelegne. – ENGEDJÉTEK EL A LÁNYT, ÉS MEGKÍMÉLLEK BENNETEKET.

A koboldok elhallgattak. Először egymásra pillantottak gyanakodva, aztán a sötétségbe burkolózó utcasarkokat kezdték vizslatni, ahova nem ért el a fény. A hang akárhonnan jöhetett.

- Ki vagy, i_ varázsló_ /i ? – kiáltotta Smad kihívóan. – Mutasd magad – ne bújj gyáván a sötétségbe, és a bűbájaid mögé!

- MAJD MEGLÁTJUK, HOGY KI IS A GYÁVA – felelte a hang élesen. A koboldok vacogtak, erősen megmarkolták a késeiket, és a sötétségbe bámultak. Hermione visszatartotta a lélegzetét.

- INCARE AMULETUM – mennydörögte hirtelen a hang.

Ezüst fény áramlott a sikátorba, a sötétséget tejszerű, ragyogó holdfénnyel töltve be. Ordítások dübörögtek végig a koszos macskaköveken és a fekete téglákon. A csodálatos, ezüstös patrónus, lobogó szemekkel és hatalmas karmokkal magasodott a koboldok felett a levegőben. Füst szállt a szájából, és tükörszerű szemeiben tűz égett.

- Fussatok, fussatok! – kiabálta Smad. A koboldok egymáson taposva rohantak végig az utcákon, menekülve az Őrző elől. Kiáltozásuk lassan elhalt, és utoljára a patrónus ezüstös farkát látták eltűnni a sarok mögött.

Sűrű csend ereszkedett a sikátorra. Egy pillanattal később ismerős szőke fej tűnt fel a homályból, és semleges hangon megkérdezte: Elmentek már?

Hermione sosem gondolta volna, hogy valaha ennyire fog örülni a találkozásnak Draco Malfoyjal. Ösztönösen felé sietett, és átölelte, beletemetve a fejét a vastag kabátba. Megkönnyebbülés öntötte el.

- Köszönöm – mondta reszketve.

Mindketten csendben tartották egymást egy ideig. Amikor Draco elengedte őt, Hermione hátrébblépett, és észrevette, hogy Draco visszacsúsztatja a ragyogó, sárkányformájú medált a zsebébe. – Az Őrző! – nevetett fel. – Megint megmentett minket.

De Draco nem volt olyan hangulatban, hogy nevetni tudott volna.

- Mi a fenét akartál te csinálni? – kiáltotta bosszankodva, durván ellökve magától Hermionét. – Miért muszáj a griffendéleseknek mindig bajba keveredniük? – Miért kellett neked – Mardekár Malazár szerelmére – hősiesen a koboldok karmai közé vetned magad?

Hermione szomorúan nézett rá. Draco, ezüst szemeivel szúrósan figyelte őt, majd megragadta a vállát, mintha össze akarná törni. – Soha többé ne próbáld megmenteni az életemet, Hermione Granger – sziszegte Draco élesen. – Ne próbálj meg semmi hülyeséget tenni.

Azzal elengedte, és elfordult.

- Visszaviszlek Barquelhez – mondta végül. – Úgy ismerem a Zsebpiszok közt, mint a saját otthonomat, és van pálcám. – És azt hiszem – Draco elhallgatott, és kifürkészhetetlen arckifejezéssel nézte Hermionét. – Azt hiszem, tudom, mit kell tennünk.

Volt valami a hangjában, ami megdermesztette Hermionét. De nem volt más lehetősége, mint követni.

oooOOOooo

- Az esküdt ellenség ejtette halálos seb – mondta Barquel leverten. – Mindketten biztosak vagytok benne?

Draco arca tartózkodónak és zárkózottnak tűnt. – Igen, biztosak vagyunk benne.

Hermione ezzel szemben falfehér volt. Kétségbeesetten markolta a talárját, és az ajkába harapott. Ő nem volt olyan biztos Draco döntésében – a halálos sebeket nem ok nélkül nevezték i "halálos" /i sebeknek.

- Hát akkor jó – sóhajtotta Barquel. Egy ideig a pult alatt kotorászott, és amikor felegyenesedett, egy olyan dolgot tartott a kezében, amitől Hermione úgy érezte, kiugrik a szíve.

Egy ezüst, díszes tőrt, drágaköves díszítésű markolattal. A hosszú, vékony penge úgy ragyogott a gyertyafényben, mint ahogy a napfény csillog a víztükrön. Draco felvette, és a szeme elé emelte. A visszatükröződő fény hátborzongatóan csillant meg a szemében. Bólintott.

- Ez megteszi.

Az aggódó arckifejezés Barquel arcán nyilvánvaló volt. – A pengébe sötét varázslók által készített, erőteljes mérget helyeztek, uram. Az áldozat másodpercek alatt meghal, ha nem adják be gyorsan az ellenszert – és a gyógyulási idő igen fájdalmas, és hosszan tartó…

- Azt mondtam, ez megteszi! – tartott ki Draco. Durván egy galleonokkal teli tárcát dobott a pultra, ahol az ijesztő csörgéssel leesett, és felszakadt. A galleonok kigurultak a pultra.

Barquel összeszedte a galleonokat, és halkan azt suttogta: Lemegyek, és felhozom az ellenszérumot. – Megrázta a fejét, és Hermionéra bámult. – Sajnálom, kisasszony – én sajnálom a legjobban… - Barquel könnyezve felnyitott egy elrejtett csapóajtót, és lesietett a lépcsőn.

A boltra nyomasztó csend ereszkedett. Egyikük sem beszélt.

- Meg i kell /i neked ezt megtenned? – kiáltotta végül Hermione, úgy törve meg a csendet, mintha kalapáccsal sújtott volna ablakpárkányra. – Miért kell ezt megtennünk?

- Hallottad az idézőt – válaszolta Draco, sötéten vicsorogva. Fagyos pillantást vetett rá. – Az átkodat nem lehet simán csak pálcalengetéssel vagy eperízű bájitalokkal megtörni. A világ nem ilyen egyszerű – ezt kell tennünk.

- Alternatíva – érvelt Hermione kétségbeesetten. – Kell lennie alternatívának.

A fagyos pillantás Draco arcán még a telet is megszégyeníthette volna. – Egy csók – mondta gúnyosan mosolyogva. – Egy csók az igaz szerelmedtől. De nincsen igaz szerelmed, Hermione – mondta, fenyegetően feltartva a tőrt – viszont van egy esküdt ellenséged.

Hermione Dracóra meredt, majd a tőrre, és megint Dracóra. Közelebb lépett hozzá, és reménykedve vette észre, hogy a fiú lejjebb eresztette egy kicsivel a tőrt. – Draco Malfoy – lehelte –, te nem vagy az ellenségem.

A tőr hangos csörömpöléssel esett a padlóra.

- i Hagyd abba, /i Hermione, hagyd abba! – rivallt rá. - i Miért /i kell olyan bonyolulttá tenned a dolgokat? Miért nem tudsz utálni, gyűlölni, és megvetni? Hogyan fogom így meggyógyítani az átkodat, ha te mindig ilyen iszonyatosan, átkozottul i nemes /i vagy? Légy tárgyilagos Hermione. – A hang suttogássá halkult. – Légy tárgyilagos, és ne gondolkozz rólam. Utálj, és ezzel segíts, hogy megtörjem az átkot, és visszatérhessünk a régi életünkhöz.

Nem lehetett szavakkal leírni, hogyan érzett Hermione ebben a pillanatban. Draco kifulladva, és dühösen állt előtte, szemei fájdalmasan csillogtak. Tökéletes lett volna az alkalom, hogy mondjon valamit. De nem mondott semmit.

Ehelyett egy kicsivel közelebb lépett – látta ahogyan megrándul az arca – és a kezébe vette a fejét. – Én nem szeretném, hogy visszatérjünk a régi életünkhöz – suttogta. – Eljött az idő, amikor a dolgoknak meg kell… i változniuk. /i 

Azzal megcsókolta.

Könnyek ízét érezte. De megkönnyebbülést is. Hermione érezte, hogy Draco a kezével csaknem rémülten fonja körül a nyakát, kezei remegtek és hidegek voltak, de Draco erősen tartotta, mintha félne attól, hogy el kell engednie. Hermione soha nem látta még Dracót félni.

De még sosem látta őt szerelmesnek lenni.

Draco távolodott el először. Rábámult, és elbűvölten nézte a lány arcán keresztülfolyó könnycseppeket, és tudta, hogy ő is könnyezik. Ahogy nézte, úgy érezte, hogy a világ összedől körülötte. A dolgok tényleg megváltoztak. És ebben a pillanatban nem is érdekelte, hogy a változás jobb-e, vagy rosszabb.

- Hermione – lehelte -, ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie.

- Ezt nem nekünk kell eldöntenünk – válaszolta. – A dolgok már megtörténtek. Mi csak itt voltunk, amikor megtörténtek.

Draco újra megcsókolta. Ebben a pillanatban lépett ki Barquel a pince csapóajtaján, egy kicsi kék üveget tartva a kezében. Meglepetten és zavarodottan bámult a párosra.

- Ó – mondta, esetlenül babrálva az ellenszérumot a kezében. – Akkor megváltoztattátok a véleményeteket a gyógymódról?

oooOOOooo

Draco és Hermione kint ültek, és nézték a napfelkeltét.

Ahogy a vakító fénysugarak megérintették Hermione arcát, nem történt átalakulás. Bőre nem változott át, ujjai hosszúak és keskenyek maradtak, és fülei sem nőttek meg, mint korábban. Ember maradt.

Felállt, és elkezdett kitárt karokkal pörögni a kora reggeli napfényben, és boldogan kiáltotta: Megcsináltuk! Szabad vagyok! Az átok megtört, és hazamehetek!

Az utolsó mondat hangjára Hermione megállt, és mosolya lelohadt. A napra nézett - ami lassan emelkedett felfelé a Zsebpiszok köz háztetői felett – majd Dracóra pillantott, aki mogorván ült az eltűnő éjszakai homályban.

- Draco, én…

- Ne beszélj – mondta. Ajkán halvány mosoly játszadozott. – Nem akarom hallani, hogy mennyire fogod hiányolni csodálatos és káprázatos személyemet. Szabad vagy. Hazamész. És én – nagy levegőt vett, és a csendes utcára pillantott – én majd itt ülök, és tisztogatom a körmeimet.

Hermione nem tudott elfojtani egy mosolyt. Erős késztetést érzett, hogy odamenjen hozzá és megölelje, de tudta hogy soha nem bocsátaná meg neki, ha összegyűrné a talárját. Helyette csak megfogta a kezét.

- Köszönöm – mondta. – Mindent köszönök.

Megrázta a fejét. – Nekem kéne megköszönnöm neked. Az a Zsebpiszok közi sorsdöntő délután óta, amikor te – Draco köhögött, és folytatta –, amikor te lehánytad az apám cipőjét – a dolgok megváltoztak. Már nem gondolom azt, hogy az apám gyűlöl, és azt kell mondjam, ez volt a legeseménydúsabb nyár az életemben.

Hermione felnevetett. Aztán abbahagyta, és mereven nézte a sikátor macskaköveit, mintha ki tudná olvasni belőle a jövőt. – Mit gondolnak majd? – kérdezte hirtelen, és Draco szemébe nézett. – Mit fog majd mindenki gondolni?

- Miről?

- Rólunk. Te, és én. Egy griffendéles és egy mardekáros, egy Malfoy, és egy sárvérű. – Erőltetetten elmosolyodott. – Arról, hogy együtt vagyunk.

Draco felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ó, valószínűleg bezárnak minket két különböző toronyba, amíg csak halálra nem éhezünk. – Megrándította a vállát. – Talán kicsit unalmas lesz, de a tudat, hogy nem kell majd a vigyorgó idiótákkal foglalkozni, az legalább kárpótol.

- Komolyan beszéltem, Malfoy. – Hermione megborzongott, ahogy leült mellé a kőpadra. – Mit fog majd gondolni a Roxfort, ha elmondom nekik, hogy én… ha elmondom nekik, hogy te már nem csak egy beképzelt mardekáros vagy nekem?

- Az asztronómia torony, és a Hollóhát torony – mondta Draco elgondolkozva, elegánsan a pad támlájának dőlve. – Azok a tornyok elég messze vannak egymástól, és eléggé elszigeteltek is, bár még mindig be tudunk csempészni egy vagy két baglyot, hogy levelezhessünk.

- Draco!

Gúnyos mosolyt vetett rá, olyat, amit a Roxfort zsúfolt termeiben szokott korábban. – Nem kell semmit elmondanunk nekik, Granger. Nem kell, hogy még megtudják. Majd jövő nyáron.

Hermione az ajkába harapott, és éppen mondani akart volna valamit, amikor Draco előhúzott valamit a talárja zsebéből. Egy hosszú, zöld-ezüst csíkos sál volt. Hermione nyakára tette, közelebb húzta a lányt magához, és a fülébe suttogta: Hattie házimanó, felmentelek a szolgálat alól.

Hallotta a mosolyt a hangjában. Draco óvatosan megkötötte a mardekáros sálat a nyakában, és további szó nélkül megcsókolta.

A nap fenséges ragyogással kelt fel felettük. A nyár utolsó napjai lassan hideg őszbe fordultak.

oooOOOoooo

b Epilógus: /b 

Augusztus utolsó napjai közeledtek. A reggelek hidegebbé váltak, levelek kezdtek hullani a fákról, fecskék repültek az égen melegebb országok felé, és a végtelen kék egek fásult, őszi szürkévé váltak. Hamarosan kezdődik az új iskolaév. A változó évszakok új időszakot jeleztek, és úgy tűnt, minden visszatér a régi kerékvágásba.

Legalábbis majdnem minden.

Lucius Malfoy néhány nappal az emlékezetes éjszaka után behívatta a fiát a gazdagon berendezett dolgozószobája. – Ez a i második /i házimanó, amit elvesztettél ezen a nyáron – mondta, komoran nézve Draco szemébe. – Nem fogok másikat vásárolni neked, ha folyton ruhákat adsz nekik, ha éppen dühös vagy.

- Nagyszerű – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Draco. – Egyébként is elegem volt a házimanókból.

Bár nem ez volt az utolsó alkalom, amikor a Malfoyok házimanókról tárgyaltak.

oooOOOoo

A Kúria márványpadlós termei, csillogó csillárjai, és gondosan ápolt kertjei alatt a Malfoyok pincéi teljesen megteltek.

Szomszédos birtokokról, kúriákból és villákból érkezett házimanók gyűltek össze illegálisan, elhagyatott nyúlüregeken, titkos alagutakon, és elrejtett bejáratokon keresztül érkezve. Mindegyik gazdag, előkelő varázslócsaládhoz tartozott, és mindegyikkel szörnyen kegyetlenül bántak. És mindegyikük változást szeretett volna.

- Bár Hattie társunk elhagyta a házimanókat – mennydörögte Gilly a visszhangzó pincében –, Hattie maga mögött hagyta a kegyetlen Gazdákat, és Úrnőket is! Hattie bátor! Hattie erős! És egy napon minden házimanó ugyanolyan bátor, és erős lesz, mint Hattie!

Sokan azt mondják, hogy a pincéből hallatszódó éljenzés és zúgás még az üregi nyulakat is megijesztette.

oooOOOooo

Amikor Hermione egy hét távollét után hazaért, a szülei úgy néztek rá, mintha kísértet lenne. Mosolyogva állt a verandán, és nézte, ahogy a szülei könnyekbe törnek ki, és isteni csodának nyilvánítják a hazatértét. Megkönnyebbülve ölelték meg egymást, és ezt izgatott telefonhívások, és lélegzetelállító magyarázatok követték.

- Egy kis balesetem volt – mondta nekik Hermione egy csésze tea mellett. - Véletlenül beütöttem a fejem és elájultam, és amikor visszanyertem az eszméletemet, nem emlékeztem, ki vagyok, és mit keresek ott. A Foltozott üstben voltam néhány napig, és megpróbáltam visszanyerni az emlékeimet. Csak akkor jöttem rá, hogy ki vagyok, amikor kijött az a cikk a Reggeli Prófétában. Amilyen csak gyorsan tudtam, hazasiettem.

Hermione megkönnyebbülésére, a lapok lehozták a történetét. Volt rá ideje, hogy kidolgozhassa.

Felesleges mondani, hogy a Grangerek megtiltották a lányuknak, hogy valaha is visszamenjen a Zsebpiszok közbe. – Nem kell kétszer figyelmeztetnetek – mondta Hermione, a szemét forgatva, és elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta a rövid tudósítást a Reggeli Prófétában, hogy egy csapat koboldot letartóztattak, mert megpróbáltak betörni a Gringottsba.

oooOOOooo

Az Abszol út már más téma volt. Ahogy Hermione sietve bevásárolta az iskolai holmikat a boltokban, megpillantott egy ismerős borzas fekete hajjal keretezett arcot, és egy másik, szeplős arcot, vörös hajjal.

- Harry, Ron! – kiáltotta, és elkezdett futni feléjük.

Hermionét látva, a fiúk arcát megkönnyebbülés és öröm öntötte el. – Hermione! – kiáltott Ron, odarohantak hozzá, és esetlenül megölelték egymást.

- Olvastuk a beszámolót a lapokban – mondta Ron, és úgy nézte Hermionét, mintha a halálból jött volna vissza.

Harry bólintott. – Nagyon aggódtunk. Már fel akarták adni a keresésedet, de Ron apja nagy nehezen elérte, hogy meghosszabbítsák a nyomozást.

- Apa tulajdonképpen csak egy lehetőséget akart, hogy átkutathassa a Zsebpiszok közt – vallotta be Ron szégyenlősen –, de Harry végül rávette őket, hogy utánad is kutassanak.

- Örülünk, hogy jól vagy – sóhajtott végül Harry. Hermionét mulattatta, hogy a fiúk milyen kínosan érzik magukat, amiért ilyen nyíltak. Mindkettejüket megpuszilta – és ezzel természetesen elérte, hogy még kényelmetlenebbül érezzék magukat.

Egy idő után Ron észrevett valami furcsát a barátján. – Hermione – kérdezte bizonytalanul –, mi az ott a nyakad körül?

Hermione megfogta a sálat. - Hogy ez? Csak egy sál, semmi több. Mindenki visel ilyet, Ron.

- De… ez egy i mardekáros /i sál – mondta Harry, és undorodva összeráncolta az orrát.

- Tudom.

Harry és Ron egymásra néztek, megvonták a vállukat, és meghívták Hermionét egy fagyira Florean Fortescue-hoz. Nem kérdeztek rá többé a sálra („Biztos az egyik új tanulási módszeréhez kell" – fejtette ki Ron Harrynek, amikor egyedül voltak.)

Miközben az Abszol út kanyargós utcáin sétáltak visszafelé az iskolai felszereléseket vásárló tömegben – Hermione megpillantott egy ismerős arcot, félig eltakarva a színes kirakatok árnyékában.

Egy ismerős, beképzelt arcot. Ezüstös szemekkel. Váltottak egy pillantást és egy mosolyt, majd intettek, ahogy elfordultak hogy a saját, külön útjaikon menjenek tovább, de közben mindketten ugyanazt gondolták:

i Majd jövő nyáron. /i 

VÉGE


End file.
